Shinigami
by Ireth I. Nainieum
Summary: Solamente finge que me amas. Y así, yo te creeré por esta noche. / UA /
1. Amo la manera en que mientes

Bleach no es de mi autoría, le pertenece a Kubo Tite. Historia original, escrita por mí.

**UNIVERSO ALTERNO.**

**Nota:** palabras en cursiva, memorias del pasado de cada uno de los personajes.

_**Introspección:**__ La vida y la muerte son ambas caras del mismo espejo… Tal vez no sepas a que lado pertenezco cuando encuentres mi reflejo. / Cyrene Hoffnongsolos /_

**Sumary:** _Solamente finge que me amas. Y así, yo te creeré por esta noche__ / UA /_.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

– **Shinigami –**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

_Por Ireth I. Nainieum_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Capítulo I**

**Amo la manera en que mientes**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

"_Donde quiera que vayamos, y pase lo que pase,_

_al observar las estrellas sabré que ves las mismas que yo"_

– Asesinos Natos **–**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

—_¿Sabes por qué elegí ese nombre para ti, hijo? —preguntó el padre a su vástago, entregándole el cono de helado de chocolate y caminando con él hacia la banca del parque. Según el individuo adulto, para iniciar una seria conversación entre hombres, al mismo tiempo que una esposa e hijas juegan amenamente en la distancia, sobre los columpios del parque, mirándolos de vez en cuando y mandándoles cálidos saludos._

—_¿Por qué te gustan las fresas? —dijo después de dar el primer bocado a su postre de la tarde. Dichas palabras fueron pronunciadas con tanta inocencia, que arrancaron una jovial sonrisa al progenitor del niño, haciendo que en un delicado gesto de cariño puro, el padre revolviera la cabellera del infante. Acto que hizo que el pequeño lo mirase enojado y con el ceño fruncido._

—_¡Papá! —reclamó al apartar su mano—. ¡Me vas a despeinar y mamá se enfadará!_

—_Mamá no se enfadará —le dijo para tranquilizarlo._

_Ambos miraron con interés a las mujeres en la lejanía._

—_¿Papá, por qué me llamo Ichigo? —ahora el niño era curioso._

_Su padre sonrió por la comisura de sus labios, sin embargo, en un solo instante su mirada se tornó sombría._

—_Porque algún día como hombre —exhaló— tendrás que proteger lo más valioso de tu vida —apretó con fuerza sus puños— y a veces para hacerlo debemos hacer cosas malas._

_Silencio._

—_¿Cosas malas? —interrogó extrañado._

—_Un verdadero hombre siempre debe mirar de frente a la muerte —miró hacia el cielo—. Nunca olvides eso, hijo…_

_Ese fue el último día que el niño de nueve años, vio a su padre._

Sobresaltado, despertó a causa de los murmullos de algún huésped ebrio de la recámara contigua. Se encontraba en el distrito de Chongwen (1). Junto a ese detalle, también el sol lo importunaba, puesto que el astro se filtra descaradamente por las ventanas sin cortinas de la habitación en el Dong Jiao Min Xiang (2). Llevó su antebrazo izquierdo hacia su rostro, en un vano intento de disminuir la molestia ocasionada. ¿A qué venía semejante sueño?. Veinte años sin recordar al hombre que lo abandonó a él y su familia, cinco lustros sin tener que acordarse del sujeto que llevó a su madre a la tumba.

Irritado, no tuvo más remedio que levantarse de la cama.

Justo entonces, un cuerpo desnudo a su lado se removió incómodo ante el frío matutino; Ichigo se giró y miró en la espalda el tatuaje de flor de loto. Sin embargo, ella estaría lejos de despertarse.

Observó entre la habitación, buscaba su camisa para poderse retirar. De pronto, la terrible molestia del día de ayer regresó con mayor intensidad. La maldita migraña no lo abandonaba en lo absoluto y el haber bebido la noche anterior por supuesto que no sería de mucha ayuda para su cabeza. Muy lentamente se abotonó su vestimenta. Justo cuando iba a sacar su cartera y arrojar unos cuantos billetes a la cama, recordó cual es realmente el pago con una de las Mài huā nǚ (3). Tomó su saco y extrajo de una de las bolsas internas un diminuto paquete con algunos gramos de heroína, lo dejó sobre la cómoda junto al lecho y salió de la habitación. Ya en el pasillo, colocó el anuncio de "no molestar".

Anduvo lentamente por el corredor hacia el elevador.

Después de mucha insistencia, había decidido aceptar la invitación de uno de los suyos radicado en China. Accedió a pasar tiempo con una de las chicas de la hóng fūrén (4). Llegaron a una fiesta privada que la proxeneta organizó, y para la diversión de los hombres les había conseguido unas cuantas lindas jóvenes.

Las scort como único pago –además del dinero que debieron entregar ellos a la hóng fūrén–, querían alcohol y heroína. A cambio de cumplir las fantasías sexuales de sus compañeros de la noche.

Ichigo terminó por fijarse en una chica, que la primera impresión que le generó fue que andaba pérdida. La joven terminó por sentarse junto a él y mantuvieron una amena conversación sobre los asuntos políticos del país. Cuando la diversión debía de continuar en las habitaciones designadas por la hóng fūrén en su hotel, él y el resto se retiraron silenciosamente. Le fue asignada una recámara en el quinceavo piso. Estuvo tentado a pedirle que se fuese a casa, no obstante ya en la intimidad, la chica resultó ser toda una maestra. Voraz, candente, lo despojó con prisa de su camisa –no sin antes, ella haberse desnudado por completo–. Pero, lejos de sentir atracción alguna por ella, él sólo pudo sentir lástima. Ella no debía de pasar de los diecisiete años y, se estaba vendiendo por alcohol y drogas.

En un arrebato de su parte, la tomó con fuerza de su cuello y lo presionó con ímpetu, lo suficiente para desmayarla. Suspiró más tranquilo, se había prometido a sí mismo el nunca volver a mancillar a una mujer más joven que él. No como lo hizo con ella… con Rukia…

Había elegido a la mujer con la que había compartido la cama –sin tener intimidad– hacia horas, sólo por tres razones: La primera, era la más joven de todas las féminas que llegaron. La segunda, su cuerpo petit. Y tercera, la hermosa cabellera azabache contrastante contra su nívea piel. Pensó por un instante que podría parecerse a ella… Los rasgos físicos distintivos de aquella mujer que una vez fue su amante y la única, a quien se podría decir, que realmente había amado.

La puerta del asesor lo dejó salir.

En el medio del caos de una ciudad que despertaba, se internó en el mar de gente. Justo entonces su celular timbró con un nuevo mensaje, proveniente de la organización para la cual presta sus servicios. Visualizó en la pantalla la fotografía de un hombre muy conocido por todos en el país. Su siguiente objetivo había llegado, así como la fecha de la ejecución.

Kurosaki Ichigo es un shinigami.

Un asesino.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Le tomó casi un mes el conocer la rutina de Wang Liangyong, actual líder del Ministerio de Educación en China. La apariencia que el sujeto muestra es la de un hombre recto, pulcro, educado, conservacionista, sin ideales políticos problemáticos de ningún tipo. De hecho, hay fuertes rumores de su próximo lanzamiento como candidato al Partido Comunista de su país. Un verdadero ejemplo a seguir.

—Si tan solo supieran… —se dijo a sí mismo Ichigo.

Liangyong resultó ser un tipo de lo más despreciable en todo el sentido de la palabra. Y justo ahora, el shinigami lo comprobaba una vez más. El político se encontraba en una de las tantas casas "secretas" de la ciudad, una dedicada a una de las depravaciones más despreciables de la humanidad. Lo triste del asunto es que Wang no moriría esa noche por eso, sino por la peligrosidad que su persona denotaba para alguien más que ansía el poder.

Una recia lluvia, en el medio de la noche, lo mantiene resguardado bajo el toldo de un negocio ahora cerrado. Ichigo fuma despreocupadamente cigarro tras cigarro, arrojando las colillas al agua bajo sus pies; aguardando la salida de su presa de esa noche.

—Eso lo llevará a la tumba —comentó un anciano que había salido a sacar la basura. Un hombre tan viejo que Ichigo se cuestionó el cómo lograba mantenerse en pie.

—¿Lo cree? —respondió el shinigami con ironía.

El longevo negó con su cabeza al mirar hacia el edificio frente a su propiedad.

—Recuerdo que hace años, ahí se vendía un exquisito licor —suspiró— y hoy en día… —dijo lleno de amargura—. ¡Pero que hacen las autoridades! —silencio—. ¡Nada, por supuesto! —expresó lleno de rencor—. Nada —repitió y miró hacia Ichigo—. ¿Es usted un policía, guardaespaldas o reportero? —musitó sin emoción alguna—. No es el primero que veo aquí bajo mi toldo por horas, días o meses —exhaló—. Y ninguno ha hecho nada…

Ichigo arrojó la colilla al suelo y suspiró antes de responder.

—No soy ninguno de los tres, yéye (5) —lo miró seriamente mientras extraía un par de guantes de su gabardina y se los ponía muy lentamente—. Vuelva a casa —le solicitó con amabilidad.

—Cuídese —exclamó el anciano.

El longevo sin nombre miró una vez más hacia el edificio, justo al momento en que las puertas se abrían y dejaban salir a un elegante automóvil diplomático, con sus características banderas al frente para evitar ser detenido. Sin palabras de por medio entre el asesino y el viejo, se miraron una vez más antes de que cada quien continuara con su camino.

Ichigo no necesitó correr tras el vehículo, tan solo caminaba con suma calma ajustando su gabardina un poco más, mientras se preparaba para llevar a cabo su encomienda. Tres cuadras más adelante, el auto debía tomar una desviación –debido al mantenimiento de una de las calles–, por lo que sin más se encontrarían en el punto acordado.

Cuando el automóvil negro se detuvo en la tercera cuadra, esperando el cambio en la luz del semáforo, Ichigo caminó y se detuvo frente al vehículo mientras llevaba su mano al interior de su gabardina. Antes siquiera de que el chofer pudiese expresar alguna palabra, una bala de alto calibre perforó el vidrio blindado fácilmente y fue a estrellarse en la sien del conductor, lo que dio por resultado el silencio eterno de este hombre. Los gritos histéricos de los ocupantes del transporte no se hicieron esperar, más eran en vano, la calle desolada a esas altas horas de la noche no los ayudaría.

Liangyong ya estaba condenado.

Como un verdadero cobarde, permaneció agazapado en el interior, protegiéndose con el par de niñas que lo acompañaban.

Ichigo caminó hacia la puerta izquierda y resquebrajó parte del vidrio al disparar una bala más, usó la culata del arma para términar de quebrar el vidrio, después dejó caer esta pistola al suelo.

—¡Baja! —le advirtió el shinigami al político.

—¡Te pagaré el doble de lo que te darán! —hablaba con sumo nerviosismo, mientras tanto, Ichigo llevaba su mano derecha hacia el interior de su gabardina una vez más—. ¡No, serán cinco veces más! —intentaba comprarlo con desesperación.

—¡Baja! —repitió seco al mostar su nueva arma.

Una pistola mucho más imponente que su predecesora, blanca en la parte superior y negra el resto de su cuerpo.

—¡Maldito! Dime, ¿cuánto quieres? ¡Lo tendrás! —gritó con desesperación Liangyong.

—¡Ahora! —ordenó Ichigo.

Liangyong colocó a una de las niñas frente a él, como un escudo humano; pensando que posiblemente el asesino no se atrevería a liquidar a un ser tan joven. La pequeña sollozaba con desesperación entre los brazos del sujeto que la sostenía –cual si fuese un saco–, mientras la otra chiquilla se había quedado impávida del susto.

—¿Serías capaz de asesinar a esta niña? —comentó con sordina el político intentado ganar tiempo para que llegase la policía—. No lo creo.

Silencio.

Un estallido y Liangyong tuvo que liberar a la niña. Ichigo disparó contra la rodilla del político.

—Llévate a la niña —le ordenó Ichigo a la mayor—, nunca estuvieron aquí, nunca me vieron y ustedes jamás hablarán de esto con nadie… —se hizo a un lado esperando que las niñas se perdiesen en la noche—. ¡Ya! —les gritó.

Menos de un minuto después los dos hombres se quedaron completamente solos. Solamente los lastimeros chillidos de Liangyong se escuchaban.

—¡Cabrón! —siseó amenazante el ministro—. ¡Tú…!

—¿No te has preguntado porque no ha venido nadie a socorrerte luego de este tiempo? —la lluvia se hizo más intensa—. A pesar de que estoy usando un arma de alto calibre —dijo curioso el shinigami.

Liangyong finalmente comprendió.

—¿Quieres decir…? —exclamó con horror el político.

Ichigo le apunto con su Desert Eagle.

—Que eres alguien prescindible —terminó la frase el asesino.

El shinigami descargó la totalidad de las balas de su Desert Eagle, ocho en total, contra Liangyong antiguo líder del Ministerio de Educación en China. Ichigo ejecutó su misión sin remordimiento alguno. Los cascillos esparcidos, así como el arma previa arrojada por la escena del crimen, serían su marca personal e inconfundible, cada pieza grabada con una diminuta insignea de una calavera llameante. Se dio la media vuelta y ando en la dirección contraria que eligieron las ñiñas.

La lluvía se encargaría de destruir la mayoría de la evidencia.

Y tal como sino acabase de arrebatar una vida, Ichigo se marchó tranquilo, dejando detrás de sí la estela de un sangriento asesinato.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

—Las autoridades continuan con la investigación del asesinato del finado dirigente del Ministerio de Educación en China, sucedido hace dos días —hablaba la comentarista en la televisión—. Sin embargo, fuentes no oficiales hasta el momento, han manifestado que la pesquisa se encuentra en un callejón sin salida…

El hombre que miraba las noticias apagó el televisor en cuanto el dueño del departamento hizo su ingreso. Ambos individuos se miraron cara a cara por varios segundos, finalmente el recién llegado hace una mueca de disgusto y ocupa el sofá frente al sillón donde se encuentra la visita no deseada.

—Un día de estos te mataré, Ishida.

El citado exhaló con desgano y se levantó lentamente, guardando sus manos en sus bolsillos.

—Excelente trabajo, Kurosaki. Como siempre, el pago ya se ha depósitado a tu cuenta bancaria —comenzó a caminar hacia el gran ventanal del apartamento—. La organización no puede estar más satisfecha con tus servicios.

Ichigo sólo resopló con tedio y se impacientó en su asiento. Desde siempre había detestado la presencia de aquel que llaman Quincy.

Silencio.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más permanecerás en mi casa, Ishida?

—Te he traído un adelanto de tu próximo objetivo, está sobre la mesa —sin voltearse, miraba las acciones de Ichigo a través del reflejo del ventanal—. Tu siguiente presa es el siguiente dirigente del sindicato de los obreros.

El shinigami tomó los papeles de la mesa y los comenzó a hojear con suma paciencia.

—No tenías porque venir, Ishida —exhaló con desgano y antes de olvidarse por un instante de su misión, la visita habló.

—Es una mujer, tu siguiente objetivo —habló Uryū.

—¿Una mujer? —repitió con suma sorpesa el shinigami.

—¿Hay algún problema por ello? —se cruzó de brazos el Quincy mientras volteaba hacia él—. Dentro de un par de días tomará su puesto dentro del sindicato —le comunicó—, aún no tengo su nombre ni fotografía. Se mantiene en absoluto secreto, luego del asesinato de su predecesor. Hay varias candidatas, pero hasta estar completamente seguro, no te daré el resto de la información —exhaló—. Sin embargo, te he recomendado yo para este trabajo.

Mutismo.

—¿De cuándo acá me haces ese tipo de favores? —frunció el ceño al mirarlo el shinigami.

—Simplemente, para liquidar a una mujer, mi padre no me parece la mejor opción posible —externó sin emoción alguna.

Afonía.

—Entiendo —respondió Ichigo—. ¿El pago?

—Será como siempre, la mitad el día de la ejecución y el restante una vez que se confirme su muerte —habló el Quincy con voz monótona—. Te has vuelto a cambiar de apartamento —dijo al contemplar el edificio al frente.

Ichigo encendió un cigarro y exhaló de forma cansina el humo antes de responderle.

—Nunca me he mudado lo suficiente como para que dejes de seguirme —reclamó cínicamente el shinigami.

—Tú y yo no somos libres —caminó hacia la puerta del apartamento—. Una vez que asesinamos, le pertenecemos hasta el día de nuestra muerte, Kurosaki. De hecho —se mostró pensativo un instante—, si lo analizas fríamente, esto es como si fuese un negocio familiar.

Ishida finalmente le brindó la alegría a Ichigo de retirarse. Siendo francos, su presencia le resultaba extraña el saber que el Quincy también es un asesino como él. Luego de acabar con su cigarro, el shinigami se levantó y fue hacia su bar personal, extrajo una botella de champagne y la preparó para beberla. La colocó elegantemente en hielo –que sacó de la nevera–, mientras esperaba que adquiriese la temperatura idónea, se daría un baño.

Para cuando Ichigo fue a comprobar la temperatura del licor, ya había oscurecido. No obstante, como siempre lo hacia durante su estancia, no encendería las luces, para no dar indicios de su presencia. Caminó con el champagne y dos copas para verter el vino, hacia su posesión más sagrada en su apartamento: el piano de cola negra que ocupaba gran parte de la sala.

Sirvió en ambos cristales y brindó en completo silencio contra un fantasma que nunca se presentaría. Y en el medio de la noche, interpretó Claro de Luna de Ludwig van Beethoven.

Ichigo rondaba su quinta copa, mientras que su compañera –el otro cristal–, ya había pérdido su esencia.

Fue entonces cuando ella finalmente llegó, pero no a su residencia, sino a la de ella en el edificio frente al suyo. Aquel mismo sitió que Ishida contempló curioso hace horas.

Dejó abruptamente de tocar, se sirvió un poco más y la contempló desde la distancia.

Rukia llegó alrededor de las nueve de la noche ese jueves, cargaba entre sus manos una bolsa de víveres, haciendo malabares para no pisar a su gato. A lo largo del piso de su departamento –el de ella–, las cortinas no estaban protegiéndo su intimidad, después de todo se suponía que el edificio frente al suyo estaría deshabitado durante un año más. Además, ¿quién podría espiarla si habita en el treintavo piso?

Pero aún sabiendo que atentaba contra su integridad, para Ichigo, el observarla era un ritual que realizaba noche tras noche –mientras permanecía en Japón–, durante esos diez años… Desde el día en que la abandonó.

Rukia estudió Ciencias Políticas en la Universidad de Aoyama Gakuin (6) y en poco tiempo –pese a su joven edad– logró de hacerse de un nombre dentró del ámbito político de Japón. Se ganó un lugar por mérito propio, sin la necesidad de alardear sobre su apellido. Inclusive, tenía su propio horario en la radio.

Sin embargo, ella lucía completamente distinta a como la había conocido; con sus veintisiete años, ya no porta sus diminutos y coquetos vestidos de antes, ahora sólo mantiene la formalidad de los pantalones de vestir. Usa una larga peluca natural castaña, que justo en ese momento llevaba recogida en un elegante moño francés. También, porta un par de pupilentes que le dan una tonalidad verde a sus orbes violetas. Además de la curiosa peculiaridad, de usar un par de gafas –innecesarias–, con el único próposito de alejarse por completo de la imagen de Kuchiki Rukia, puesto que hoy en día, ni siquiera es conocida como una Kuchiki. Tomó el apellido de su difunto esposo, Abarai. El hombre que Ichigo asesinó.

De pronto, ella se dirigió hacia la puerta de su residencia. Un individuo acababa de llegar, traía una botella entre sus manos, una caja negra y lo que parecían ser unos papeles. Una mueca de disgusto apareció en el rostro de Ichigo, el amante en turno de Rukia parecía haber llegado. Con suma amargura, el shinigami saboreó su bebida sintiéndo repulsión hacia el varón que ocupaba su lugar. No tenía más opción que observar en silencio –luego se encargaría de hacerlo desaparecer, justo como al resto–. Por ahora, se mantendría tranquilo.

Ese sujeto de cabellera azul celeste caminó hacia la sala con suma holgura y despreocupado ocupo un sillón en el área. Al cabo de un par de segundos, Rukia regresó con un par de copas. El hombre descorchó la botella y sirvió en el primer cristal, le iba a dar la primera a ella, sin embargo ella lo dejó solo en la sala. Por lo que Ichigo pudo observar, la mujer fue directamente hacia su recámara –pero ella no encendió las luces, por lo que el shinigami no veía nada– y el hombre, lejos de molestarse por haber sido ignorado, se concentró en ser el primero en beber.

Rukia volvió al cabo de quince minutos más. Y la vista de ella, lo enmudeció por completo. Un hermoso vestido de coctel blanco sin tirantes, enmarcaba elegantemente su figura. Dejó atrás las gafas y la peluca –no dudaría que los pupilentes también se habían ido–. Finalmente veía a la mujer de la cual se había enamorado una década antes.

Ichigo paseó extasiado su lengua por sobre sus propios labios.

El sujeto junto a Rukia, también la miró complacido. Sirvió en la otra copa y una vez más se la ofreció. En esa ocasión ella la tomó y bebió un sorbo. Entonces, el hombre le entregó los papeles, que finalmente Rukia revisó.

Fue una situación extraña para Ichigo, durante ese largo tiempo –alrededor de dos horas–, ninguno intercambio palabra alguna. Rukia leía y bebía, más parecía una reunión de negocios que un flirteo previo. El shinigami sujetaba con fuerza la vacía copa entre sus manos, algo de aquella situación lo molestaba por completo y al mismo tiempo le preocupaba.

Pocos minutos después, Rukia se levantó mientras dejaba caer lo que instantes antes estuvo leyendo –Ichigo desde la distancia, la observó alterada–. Discutía fervientemente contra el hombre frente a ella y hasta le arrojó su copa –ya vacía– al rostro. El varón fue rápido, evitó ser golpeado. Cuando ella acabo con su rabieta, el sujeto se levantó y sujetó con fuerza las manos de ella, la acercó a él y susurró algo. Al mismo tiempo ella le gritó algo a él y, usando su propia fuerza, logró liberarse del amarre. Unos segundos después, él señaló la caja negra, le dio la espalda y se retiró.

Ichigo se levantó por completo y caminó hacia la ventana, necesitaría sus binoculares para saber como estaba –emocionalmente– ella. ¿Estaría llorando, riendo, asustada, nerviosa?. Presa de los nervios, el shinigami estuvo tentado a dirigirse hacia allá, luego de haberla visto en la misma estoica postura por más de media hora. De improviso, Rukia tomó la caja negra y con suma prisa se dirigió hacia su recámara.

¿Quién sería ese individuo? ¿Qué le había entregado? ¿Joyas, algún perfume, lencería?

Como aborrecía a todos esos hombres que estuvieron en la vida de Rukia, a esos desgraciados que se disfrutaron acariciarla. "Habían…" porque cada uno de ellos ahora descansaba tres metros bajo tierra. Sí, nadie debía atreverse a tocar aquello que es suyo.

Entonces, Ichigo percibió ese destello de luz instantánea y sintió su corazón detenerse. El shinigami lo sabía bien, ese era el brillo de la pólvora. Un sudor frío recorrió su frente, una pistola había sido disparada.

Su copa se estrelló contra el suelo al correr desesperado hacia el apartamento de Rukia, pero en el instante en que iba a salir, alguién más entró.

—Kurosaki Ichigo, he venido a matarte.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Capitulo II

"Misericordia"

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

+ En primer lugar tengo que dar un agradecimiento sumamente especial a **Rakujitsu**, quien acepto ser mi beta. Y como podrán ver me hizo varias correcciones que tomaré más en cuenta para futuras historias. Por tal motivo, esta historia nueva te la dedico por completo a ti. Y nuevamente gracias, por aceptar ayudar a esta pobre alma. ¡Mil gracias!.

+ Historia corta de tres capitulos, (segundo perspectiva de Ichigo, tercero perspectiva de Rukia). Advierto, tragedia, muerte y romance, a mí estilo.

+ Ichigo habla perfectamente chino. La primera parte de la historia transcurre en China. La segunda en Japón.

+ El nombre del político Chino es ficticio. Por si alguien no comprendió, este hombre era de esos que le gustan los niños (no precisamente para jugar).

+ La Desert Eagle, es un tipo de pistola de la familia de las magnum.

* * *

**Glosario:**

+ (1) Distrito de Chongwen, _es uno de los 8 distritos urbanos en los que se está dividida la ciudad de __Pekín__. Es el distrito más pequeño de los que formaba parte de la ciudad vieja, y hasta la entrada del comunismo era junto con el distrito de Xuanwu el que contaba con mayor número de población viviendo en la pobreza._

+ (2) Dong Jiao Min Xiang, _Está situado el corazón de la ciudad. A solamente unos minutos de paseo de la famosa plaza de Tian An Men Square, la Ciudad Prohibida y la zona comercial del centro de la ciudad-la calle Wang Fu Jing._

+ (3) Mài huā nǚ_, chica flor literalmente en chino, sinónimo para scort de nivel ejecutivo. Inventado por mí para esta historia. _

+ (4) Hóng fūrén, _señora roja literalmente en chino, sinónimo para la proxeneta de las scort. Inventado por mí para esta historia. _

+ (5) Yéye, _abuelo_ _literalmente en chino._

+ (6) Universidad de Aoyama Gakuin, _localizada en Shibuya. Parte de un instituto que abarca desde el jardín de niños hasta la enseñanza superior._

_

* * *

_Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Nos vemos

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ


	2. Misericordia

Bleach no es de mi autoría, le pertenece a Kubo Tite. Historia original, escrita por mí.

**UNIVERSO ALTERNO.**

**Nota:** El capitulo en general muestra el pasado de Ichigo, el texto en negrita corresponderá al presente, para evitar confusiones de algún tipo. El resto en normal al pasado.

_**Introspección:**__ La vida y la muerte son ambas caras del mismo espejo… Tal vez no sepas a que lado pertenezco cuando encuentres mi reflejo. / Cyrene Hoffnongsolos /_

**Sumary:** _Solamente finge que me amas. Y así, yo te creeré por esta noche / UA /_.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

– **Shinigami –**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

_Por Ireth I. Nainieum_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Capítulo II**

**Misericordia**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

"_El pasado se queda atrás, es hora de madurar, tenemos el infierno por delante"._

– Asesinos Natos **–**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

**Shinigami…**

―**Kurosaki Ichigo, he venido a matarte.**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Ese día llovía. Los niños permanecieron todo el tiempo tomados de las manos en el funeral de su madre, y también lo hacían en la sala del crematorio. Yuzu y Karin lloraban desgarradoramente, e Ichigo intentaba mantenerse temple y sereno; él es ahora el hombre de la casa. Su padre los abandono seis meses atrás, luego de su visita al parque. Fue una tarde con un leve rocío cuando Masaki los dejo desamparados y solos. Había sido asesinada por un ladrón, al que el niño dejo entrar inocentemente del peligro a su casa. Apretó con fuerza su mano―aquella que sostenía a la melliza de cabellera clara.

―¿Hermano?... ―le dio un mirada confusa y lo abrazo, gesto que Karin imito.

Kurosaki Masaki fue para Ichigo la más hermosa y buena mujer que nunca antes conoció. Desde que recordaba ella siempre mantenía un gesto sincero en su rostro, incluso luego del día que su padre se marchó y nunca más volvió. Su madre nunca dejo de sonreírles y tampoco lloró la partida de su esposo.

De pronto, unos inmutables pasos resonaron con fuerza por el largo pasillo del crematorio. Los infantes miraron hacia el origen del ruido con curiosidad, y pudieron vislumbrar a un hombre rubio que mojaba el suelo con su rojo paraguas.

―Es bueno llorar ―se agacho y sujeto el hombro del niño―, los hombres también podemos derramar lágrimas.

Ichigo se aparto brusco del desconocido, mientras movía protectoramente a sus hermanas hacia atrás y miraba peligrosamente al blondo. Este individuo se mostro sorprendido ante la naciente amenaza que percibió del niño de nueve años.

―Curioso, muy curioso ―dijo al momento de levantarse.

En total silencio los cuatro esperaron a que las cenizas de la mujer les fuesen entregadas. En una caja blanca, el hombre responsable de la funeraria le entregó a Ichigo los restos de su madre. Acongojado, al niño le temblaron sus manos y estuvo a punto de dejar caer la urna. Por fortuna, el rubio que los acompañaba la tomo suavemente entre sus manos, era demasiada responsabilidad para alguien tan pequeño.

―¡No necesitamos de un adulto! ―pronunció irascible el niño. Sin embargo las facciones de su rostro denotaban otra coas―. ¡Vete! ―exigió.

El hombre que entrego los restos se quedo pasmado, miro al blondo que continuaba serio.

―Yo me haré cargo ―le susurró al hombre. El rubio miro a Ichigo―. No seas ingenuo ―pronunció sereno de su voz, no obstante la severidad de su voz emancipo levemente al niño.

Había dejado de llover.

Ichigo intentó golpear al hombre, para recuperar la urna con los restos de su madre; no obstante la agilidad del adulto lo superó en demasía. Sin importarle que fuese un infante, no dudo en detener la agravante contra su persona. El extraño le dio una fuerte bofetada al niño, misma que lo mando directamente al blanco suelo. En chiquillo le miro con odio.

―Un buen hombre nunca debe hacer llorar a una mujer ―con su mirada, el adulto hizo un gesto para que el infante mirase detrás de él.

Las mellizas se abrazaban y gimoteaban por la aspereza de la situación suscitada. Ichigo se levanto y sonriéndoles falsamente se acerco a ellas y las abrazó.

―Lo siento ―exclamo sinceramente.

―¡Vámonos! ―ordenó el rubio.

Finalmente, los niños cayeron en cuenta de que estaban solos. El pequeño volvió a adoptar esa misma postura sobre protectora con sus hermanas. El adulto exhalo, tal vez debió presentarse desde un primer inicio y de esa manera limpiar las asperezas.

―Mi nombre es Urahara Kisuke, y a partir de hoy seré su tutor hasta que cumplan con la mayoría de edad ―les informo―. Es hora de irnos ―los infantes seguían sin moverse―. Miren ―se giro e hizo contacto visual al hincarse para estar a su altura―, he sido designado como su cuidador.

Silencio.

―¿Por quién? ―cuestiono desconfiado el varón pequeño.

―Por el gobierno ―exhalo de forma cansina―. No hay manera en que unos niños de nueve y cinco años puedan vivir por su cuenta, además no tienen más familia con quien puedan ir a vivir. Por otra parte, soy yo o el orfanato ―mutismo―. Vamos a depositar los restos de su madre en su tumba.

Confusos y renuentes los pequeños siguieron a Kisuke, mientras marchaban al lugar donde su madre posaría eternamente. Al bajar por la colina, por un momento Ichigo miro hacia atrás y le pareció ver una silueta frente a la tumba de su progenitora. Cuando se dispuso a ir hacia allá, Urahara lo sujeto de su hombro y lo hizo caminar hasta el automóvil.

La casa donde se crio los primeros años de su vida fue desalojada en muy poco tiempo, las pertenencias personales de los niños fueron llevadas hacia un almacén o mejor dicho la casa de Urahara. Al final resultó que el rubio era un tendero de una tienda de comestibles. Clientes iban y venían diariamente y una nueva rutina forma parte de los huérfanos. Una atenta y tierna Yuzu comenzó a realizar las labores domésticas de la casa. Karin procuraba atender la tienda, e Ichigo empleaba parte de su tempo libre en hacer algunas entregas a los clientes más asiduos del blondo.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

―Gracias por traer mi pedido, corazón ―le sonrió la mujer con escasa ropa―. Toma ―le dio algo de dinero―, espero que esta vez sea de mejor calidad ―miro seria al joven―. ¿Le diste mi recado?.

―Por supuesto, Yoruichi san ―se acomodó su mochila―. Dijo que si tenías algún problema que fueses al almacén ―se encogió de hombros―. Nos vemos ―dijo ya dándole la espalda.

La morena cerró la puerta y caminó hacia la sala de estar. Abrió muy cándidamente su pedido especial. Se trataba de un kunai (1), cogió un par de guantes de látex, se los puso y admiro el arma entre sus manos.; minutos después colocó una vez más la herramienta en la caja que el estudiante le trajo. Tomó su teléfono y marcó.

―Soi Fong ―dijo una vez que le contestaron―, ya tengo el pedido; pasa por el a mi casa ―le colgó. Se levantó y estiro lánguidamente como lo hacen los gatos, luego de dispuso a ir a la cocina, a preparase un batido y a esperar a su trabajadora.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Los días pasaban sin mucha prisa para el joven, la vida le parecía aburrida y simple.

Ichigo llevaba puestos sus auriculares, cuando bajaba por la empinada colina que lo llevaría a la calle principal de la ciudad. Justo ahí se topo con varios compañeros más del instituto. Uno de ellos tenía la clara intención de asustarlo, más el certero codazo que se estrelló contra aquel rostro evito cualquier plausible broma; el asechador fue a dar al suelo.

―Buenos días, Ichigo ―acabo de mandar su mensaje de texto.

―Buenos días, Mizuiro ―guardo sus audífonos―. ¡Levántate, Keigo! ―le ordenó al convaleciente aún en el suelo.

―¿Viste el noticiario de las diez? ―se mostró excesivamente curioso Kojima.

―No ―respondió indiferente Ichigo―. ¿Paso algo relevante?.

―Se suicido el ministro de defensa ―terció Asano uniéndose a la conversación, mantenía un pañuelo sobre su nariz deteniendo la hemorragia nasal.

―¿Fujiwara Saito? ―arqueó sus cejas Ichigo al preguntar.

―Ha comenzado a circular por la red que el hombre fue asesinado, y que el gobierno intenta ocultar el hecho diciendo que fue un suicidio ―un mensaje más llegó al celular de Kojima.

―¿De donde sacas esos cuentos, Mizuiro? ―Keigo exclamó impresionado.

―Del twitter (2) ―comenzó a mover sus dedos ágilmente por el teclado de su aparato, Ichigo movió su cabeza lo suficiente como para terminar de leer lo último escrito.

―¿Sicarios? ―expresó irónico de la respuesta que daba su amigo.

―Bueno ―dejo de caminar Mizuiro―, si yo pensará en suicidarme no me lanzaría del techo de un edifico de cuarenta pisos ―los miro con perspicacia―. Más si ya me he apuñalado con un kunai.

―Hay algunos locos que deciden morir de formas raras ―respondió Keigo―. ¿Alguna vez han pensado en como les gustaría morir, si pudieran elegir? ―se adelanto un par de pasos―. Si me preguntan ―cosa que ninguno de los dos hizo―, quisiera estar rodeado de bella mujeres ―los dos pasaron a su lado con indiferencia―. ¡Hey! ―reclamo―. Y a ti Ichigo, ¿cómo te gustaría dejar este mundo?.

El mencionado se detuvo en seco en la entrada del instituto.

―Me gustaría... mirar a una hermosa estrella el día de mi muerte ―se puso sumamente serio―. Si, sería bueno morir de esa forma.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

―Ichigo ―le llamo Kisuke al entrar a la habitación del chico en la noche―. Necesito que mañana hagas una entrega antes de ir al instituto.

El estudiante aparto sus deberes de física.

―No hay problema ―rasco su cabeza con frustración por el problema que resolvía―. ¡Que fastidió! ―se lamentó amargamente.

―Bueno, no te quejes. O acabaras siendo un triste comerciante como yo ―le dijo divertido.

―Contigo como ejemplo, mejor estudio ―sonrió volviendo a tomar sus deberes.

Salió cuando menos una hora antes para su encomienda matutina. Frunció el ceño al leer una vez más la dirección, comenzaba a pensar que el rubio se había equivocado. En el sitio a donde lo había mandado, no habían más que bodegas abandonadas. Fastidiado tomo su celular y le marcó, luego de cinco minutos de infructuosa insistencia Ichigo se rindió. Tomaría la caja e iría con esta a la escuela, no estaba dispuesto a perder más su tiempo. La curiosidad ese día lo tentó, desde que tenía diez años Kisuke lo había convertido en su repartidor. Miro hacia los lados y luego destapó cuidadosamente la tapa. Confuso en un primer momento, se encontró con un corrugado ―cuatro más tuvo que retirar para llegar al objeto en cuestión―. Sintió su corazón detenerse cuando percibió una mano posándose sobre su hombro. Tembló de miedo y dejo caer el objeto de sus manos. Una pistola fue a dar a unos metros más adelante.

―Creo, que eso es mío ―musito una voz tras de él.

Ichigo se quedo estático, presa del miedo ―que no se podía mover―. Un tipo rubio paso a su lado, se agacho y guardo el arma en su vestimenta. Al voltearse le dio una sádica sonrisa al joven curioso, camino junto a él sin pronunciar una sola palabra. Al final sus piernas le respondieron y corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello. Tenía miedo de volver a casa, pero debía hacerlo por la seguridad de sus hermanas. Al anochecer llegó al almacén, con un bate de beisbol que pidió prestado ―por si acaso―. Urahara tenía una visita, el mismo individuo con el que se topo en la mañana ―miro aterrado en busca de sus parientes―, alzo el palo de madera de forma amenazante.

―¿Cómo estuvo la escuela? ―Kisuke se mostró excesivamente circunspecto, el joven no le respondió―. Yuzu chan y Karin chan se quedaron a dormir con una amiga ―se levantó―, ven conmigo.

Ichigo no se movía, el otro rubio aún estaba presente y disfrutaba plácidamente de la taza de té.

―No te preocupes por Shinji kun ―abrió la sjoji (3) ―él no se irá hasta que regresemos.

―¿Por qué habría de seguirte? ―profirió amenazante el estudiante.

―Porque tienes unas hermanas muy lindas ―hablo Hirako.

Ichigo palideció al mirar la hombre llamado Shinji.

―Vamos, Ichigo ―repitió Kisuke.

Caminaron hacia la bodega, la única área que el rubio jamás les permitió entrar. El sitio no era muy amplio a decir verdad, a penas y ambos podían estar ahí el uno junto al otro sin tocarse. Urahara se agacho y abrió una rampilla en el suelo.

―Entra ahí ―ordenó el blondo.

―¡Estas loco! ―dio un paso hacia atrás, ahora quería ir a comprobar la seguridad de sus hermanas―. ¡No se en que cosa estés metido Urahara san, pero no quiero nada que ver en eso! ―se giro, no obstante el otro blondo le impedía la salida.

―¿Vas a matarme? ―Ichigo miro aterrado al hombre que lo crio por seis años.

―Si quisiera matarte, no hubiese hecho tanto teatro ―señalo con su bastón el hueco―. ¡Entra! ―ordenó una vez más―, tus hermanas están bien.

Ichigo brincó y aterrizó dolorosamente en el suelo. Llegaron a la alcantarilla, los dos rubios estaban de pie y se mostraban imponentes ante el joven. Caminaron en total silencio por el largo laberinto subterráneo, finalmente llegaron a lo que le pareció algo inverosímil de ver. Unas enormes puertas oxidadas, con el dibujo de una calavera llameante.

―Bienvenido a la verdadera tienda de Urahara Kisuke ―hablo el rubio al abrir las puertas.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

― **Kurosaki Ichigo, he venido a matarte.**

**El arma frente a su cabeza lo mantuvo quieto a la espera de lo que el sujeto frente a él haría. Este individuo quito el seguro, y el shinigami escucho el sonido del arma cargada.**

―**¡Tú, maldito bastardo! ****―****replico Ichigo lleno de ira.**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Con asco limpio su rostro de la sangre esparcida que tenía. Estuvo demasiado cerca cuando disparo en la cabeza de aquel hombre. Suspiro de forma cansina, al menos no tenía restos de masa cerebral en sus ropas; un aplauso tras de él lo hizo voltearse lentamente.

―Un trabajo impecable ―el humo escapando de su boca fue lo único que el joven asesino pudo percibir del hablante―. Un tanto impetuoso ―ajusto sus lentes―. Dime Kurosaki, ¿qué sentiste al matar a este hombre?.

Silencio.

El joven observo el inerte cadáver unos segundos.

―Nada ―dijo este.

―Nada ―repitió el observador―. Muy bien ―le dio la espalda y camino tranquilamente hacia el automóvil que le esperaba―, entonces ya eres todo un asesino, Kurosaki Ichigo. Ya puedes dejar la casa donde vives, ven ahora eres uno de los nuestros.

Acababa de tomar una vida entre sus manos, ya no había marcha atrás para la vida que eligió. Desde ahora en adelante y hasta el final de sus días, sería un asesino, apodado shinigami...

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Intentó abalanzarse contra su ejecutor, sin embargo este se movió previendo sus intenciones. Se giró ágilmente y esquivó el golpe, lo siguiente que el shinigami percibió fue que estaba boca arriba; producto del golpe que recibió en su quijada.**

―**Siempre tan impetuoso ****―****se dijo el lujo de fumarse un cigarro.**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Volver a su pueblo natal luego de tanto tiempo le trajo gratos y amargos recuerdos, luego de aquel día ya nada volvió a ser lo mismo para él. Sonrió con nostalgia al pasear por las calles que solía recorrer de niño. Gracias a Dios, sus hermanas estaban a salvo y lejos de aquel mundo corrompido en donde él vivía. Su celular timbro, él encendió el manos libres.

―¡Hermano! ―hablo eufórica―. ¡No se como agradecerte!.

Ichigo sonrió, sabía bien el porque de esa llamada.

―¿Te ha gustado tu regalo? ―pidió con una falsa curiosidad.

―¡Esto es más de lo que podíamos imaginar! ―estalló llena de alegría.

―Eso es lo que se merece mi pequeña hermana ―suspiro al llegar a su destino―. Dile a Tōshirō que tiene que cuidarlos.

―Gracias, hermano.

―Disfruten su nueva casa, Yuzu.

Abandono de la casa de Kisuke ―con la promesa de que cuidaría a sus parientes― y cinco años después regresó por sus hermanas. Kurosaki Ichigo era un exitoso hombre de negocios. Tenía un capital muy codiciado por varios, inclusive se había dado el lujo de pagarle la boda a su hermana y comprarle una casa en Inglaterra ―lugar de su residencia actual―, al joven matrimonio. Luego de la sorpresa que ella le dio ―sería tío en muy poco tiempo―. Pudo haberse opuesto al compromiso, sin embargo cambio de parecer cuando su ahora cuñado le dijo que por motivos de trabajo no podrían vivir en Japón. Por otra parte, Karin vivía en Nueva York como una importante fotógrafa y tampoco tenía la menor intención de regresar a su país de origen. Ambas, el último vestigio de su familia residían a cientos de kilómetros de él, porque el lo había decidido.

La mayoría de las personas creían que era un contratista que viajaba por todo el mundo. Mucha gente envidiaba que a sus veinticinco años, él lo tenía todo. Dinero y mujeres… Entre sus conocidos ―y no tanto― era bien sabido que el joven solía hacerse acompañar por deslumbrantes mujeres ―muchas de ellas por solo una noche.

Sin embargo, la realidad siempre supera la ficción. Kurosaki Ichigo no es un contratista, es un asesino. Un sujeto a quien se le paga dinero para ejecutar a inocentes y culpables. Diez años le tomo el ganarse la terrible reputación que tiene, y el apodo de shinigami… Por decisión propia convenció a sus hermanas que estudiasen fuera de Japón. Las amaba más que nada en el mundo, y le dolía el mandarlas lejos; pero también sabía que podían ser usadas como señuelos. Jamás permitiría que nada ni nadie lastimase a quienes él más quería.

Ya era de madrugada cuando llegó a su destino, bajo del automóvil y exhalo pesadamente en la helada noche. Su traspiración chocó contra el frío clima, se puso sus guantes y caminó directo hacia la puerta de esa casa.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Le tomo un minuto el recuperarse, pero cuando lo hizo se levantó altivo y orgulloso. Nadie lo humillaría y ahí entraba también el hombre frente a él.**

―**Nada mal ****―****como si fuese un invitado se sentó en el sofá****―****. Charlemos un poco ****―****pidió amablemente el intruso.**

―**¿Tienes el descaro de pedirme eso? ****―****espetó Ichigo.**

―**Cuanto más me irrites, menos tiempo tendrás de llegar a ella.**

**El shinigami volteó nervioso hacia la ventana. La habitación oscura de Rukia no le decía nada.**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Deslizó lentamente la sjoji, ahí en la habitación a esas altas horas de la madrugada alguien le esperaba. Una mirada rápida entre ambos, el hombre le ofreció un poco de té, sin embargo Ichigo no lo tomo; de hecho permaneció de pie junto al zabuton (4) que le fue ofrecido.

―¿Puedo saber a que has venido, Kurosaki san? ―exclamo con una formalidad excesiva y que no existía años atrás―. ¿Gustas un poco de té? ―sirvió un poco en otra taza.

Ichigo llevó su mano derecha al interior de su gabardina negra y saco una pistola bruna, que apuntó directamente en la cabeza del rubio. Este, le dio una mirada un tanto altiva.

―Lo lamento ―se dispenso honesto al cargar el arma―. Solo cumplo órdenes ―le explico shinigami.

―No necesitas justificarte ―bebió un poco―. Déjame al menos, terminar mi té.

Para Ichigo, esos fueron los cinco minutos más largo que hasta entonces había tenido. Se mantuvo alerta ante cualquier movimiento que el sujeto frente a él pudiera hacer.

―He venido a matarte, Urahara Kisuke ―exclamo seco y listo para ejecutarlo.

El blondo esbozó una sonrisa irónica que para nada le gusto a Ichigo.

―Jamás me imagine que algún día me dirías esas palabras ―exhalo desanimado, pero sobre todo acongojado― al final terminaste por tomar se lamentable camino ―lo miro lleno de amargura―. ¿Están bien tus hermanas?.

Mutismo.

―Es un asunto que no te concierne ―espetó duramente.

Kisuke mantuvo su temple, no se mostraba en lo absoluto preocupado de lo que cernía.

―¿Puedo saber quién pide mi muerte? ―se mostró levemente curioso y a Ichigo le dio la impresión que intentaba ganar tiempo.

―Conoces las reglas, Urahara san. A nosotros los asesinos nunca se nos dice quien es el cliente ―halo el gatillo y cargó el arma―, solo quien es el trabajo.

Silencio.

―Lamentablemente, nunca he tenido la intención de morir con una bala en mi cabeza ―le sonrió triunfal―. Me temo que has llegado demasiado tarde, Kurosaki san ―deposito suavemente la taza en la mesa, con premura el shinigami tomo la tetera y la arrojo contra la sjoji al tiempo que contemplaba con ira al rubio―. Aún eres un crio… ―se burlo de él.

―¿Cuánto? ―su mano le tembló con impotencia, mientras seguía apuntándole.

―Tal vez unos cinco minutos o menos ―exhalo despreocupado de haberse envenenado a él mismo―. Dime, ¿aún así vas a dispararme?.

Ichigo lentamente guardo su arma. Se dio la vuelta para dejarlo morir solo, pero antes de que pudiese dar algún paso más hablo.

―Siempre me pareciste un cobarde, que necesitaba que los demás hiciesen tu trabajo ―murmuro entrecortadamente el shinigami.

―Ese día cuanto te lleve a las puertas de los Vizards ―Ichigo volteó hacia él―, espere que el miedo fuese lo suficientemente poderoso como para alejarte de se mundo ―suspiro desanimado―. Reconozco que fue culpa mía el haberte pedido que hicieras esas entregas; pero yo no te orille a que convirtieses en un asesino ―exclamo serio―. Nunca olvides eso. No quiero que sobre mi tumba me eches en cara una responsabilidad que no es mía.

―Yo elegí por mi propia cuenta este camino ―dictaminó serio.

―¿Has buscado a tu padre, Kurosaki san? ―exclamo seguro que su pregunta ocasionaría una respuesta explosiva en el joven.

―¡No me hables sobre él! ―explotó iracundo.

―¿Lo has matado?... ―no hubo respuesta alguna, solo un largo silencio― Ojala algún día puedas redimirte Kurosaki san y que no sea demasiado tarde ―ahí sentado, el veneno le arrebato su vida.

El shinigami se acercó una vez más y le apunto con la pistola ya cargada, no tuvo el valor para dispararle. No al hombre que lo había criado ―a él y sus hermanas―. Exhalo desanimado, luego de aquel día en los cuarteles de los Vizards un nuevo mundo se le presento, así como la oportunidad única de vengarse el único hombre que consideraba responsable por destruir a su familia, su padre. Era cierto que ese día estaba aterrado y seguro que sería asesinado, sin embargo Shinji le ofreció unírseles ante lo que él declino. Pudo haberse negado a esa vida… pero no lo hizo, entrenó y se preparo con otro grupo. Al final término trabajando para a alguien a quien llamaban el "sustituto". Era la organización más acérrima de todos los grupos de sicarios de Japón. Enemigo de todos.

―Siendo honesto, Urahara san estoy agradecido de que actuases primero. No he hubiera gustado el tener que asesinarte ―se tranquilizo.

Colocó su cajetilla sobre la mesa y encendió un cigarro. En vez de fumarlo lo colocó en la fría mano del rubio y aguardo. En una clara suerte para el shinigami, una pequeña chispa fue suficiente para quemar las ropas de algodón. Ichigo intentaría ocultar el envenenamiento a través de una muerte accidental. Tomo la taza que nunca probó y se la llevó consigo, eso podría delatar la presencia de alguien más esa noche.

En un hotel de paso a unas cuantas cuadras más, escucho el sonido de las sirenas del carro de bomberos.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Se lanzó de inmediato, sin tregua alguna. Intentando ganar rápidamente para ir hacia donde estaba Rukia. No pudo avanzar mucho más, porque una bala pasó muy cerca de él.**

―**¿Nada que decirme luego de tantos años?.**

―**¡Claro, besa mi puto trasero! ****―****siseó Ichigo.**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Urahara Kisuke fue asesinado por una sola cuestión en común, la lealtad. Si bien era un comerciante, este trabajaba impetuosamente con cuatro peligrosas organizaciones. El Gotei 13, Las Noches, Los Vizards y la organización para la cual Ichigo prestaba sus servicios. Por supuesto que cada grupo ya tenía un dedo sobre el rubio. Así que solo era cuestión de tiempo, antes de que alguien diese la orden. Ichigo escucho rumores sobre Aizen Sōsuke, finalmente se había cansado de la situación y que enviaría a sus más peligrosos asesinos para ejecutarlo ―no sin antes torturarlo―. Puede que fuese un monstruo ahora, sin embargo hasta él sentía el precio del deber. Si alguien iba a liquidarlo, sería él. Aprendió a no dejar rastros, además por primera vez desde que trabajaba para la organización no había tenido que mover un solo dedo para ejecutar a alguien.

Sonrió con nostalgia, todo seguía igual a como él recordaba. Decidió estacionar su automóvil y caminar un poco esa fría mañana. Marchaba tranquilo por las calles, cuando vio a unos cuantos metros a un grupo de tres corpulentos estudiantes ―con pinta de delincuentes― rodeando a una chica. Ichigo se detuvo y observo un momento, si bien era un sádico asesino reconocía que había ciertos límites que no se podían traspasar ―o al menos para él― y uno de esos era el atacar a una mujer indefensa. Antes si quiera de prestar su ayuda, la jovencita fue lo suficientemente ágil y fuerte como para quitárselos de encima. El trío término en el suelo, quejándose por haber sido aporreados por una chica de secundaria ―su uniforme así la delataba―. Ella le dio un mirada sátira al shinigami y continúo luego su camino al colegio.

Ichigo se quedo pasmado de la rudeza que ella empleo con los hombres ―cuando se les acerco―. Impactado por ella, decidió seguirla. La vio ingresar a la misma escuela donde el estudio años atrás. La misteriosa joven se volteo una vez más al sentirse observada y muy cándidamente se despidió con el dedo del corazón en alto. Al asesino le cayó en gracia la jovencita, esbozó una tenue sonrisa y se marchó; haría un poco de tiempo para pasar el día. Al terminar las clases y despedirse de su pequeño grupo de amigas en el mismo punto, percibió de nueva cuenta que era seguida. Muy bien, ya no le parecía divertido el tener a un mirón acosándola. Ichigo iba a pie, a unos treinta metros lejos de ella. Giro en una esquina y ella intentó golpearlo, sin embargo, el shinigami reacciono con mayor presteza que los estudiantes y la detuvo sin mucha dificultad. La joven enardeció e iba a usar su mano izquierda, y esta corrió con la misma suerte que su compañera.

―Eres buena, pero no lo suficiente ―le sonrió altivo él.

―Yo creo que soy mucho mejor que tú, ¡pervertido! ―pequeña, menuda, ágil. Alzó su rodilla y lo golpeó en su miembro.

Ichigo la soltó y ella aprovecho el momento para golpearlo en el rostro, rompiéndole la nariz en el proceso. Momento que ella aprovecho para salir corriendo.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

―¡Kurosaki, ya deberías de estar de vuelta!. ¿Dónde rayos estás ahora?.

―En Karakura ―respondió adolorido mientras obedecía las ordenes del la enfermera que lo atendía, en segundos la mujer se retiro―. Cuando llegue, Urahara san ya se había suicidado ―exhalo―. Yo solo limpie la escena.

―¡Sigues ahí!, espera ¿quemando su casa? ―replicó―. ¡Maldita sea Kurosaki, ya no hay motivo para que continuas en el pueblo!.

―Lo siento, Ishida ―se levanto y camino hacia la ventana―. ¿Recuerdas que tienes tiempo diciéndome que necesito unas vacaciones?.

―Si ―exclamo no muy seguro.

―Las tomaré a partir de hoy ―le colgó.

Mucho más cauto, decidió vigilarla. No iba a permitir que nadie lo humillase, especialmente una chiquilla. Ahora usaría todos sus conocimientos, la siguió sigiloso. Grande fue su sorpresa al percatarse de donde vivía ella, la vieja casa donde él creció de niño.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

―**¿Dónde aprendiste tan malos modales?.**

**Silencio.**

―**¡Puedo decirte que no fue gracias a ti! ****―****espetó Ichigo.**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Días después Ichigo finalmente pudo comprar una residencia en aquella calle, eligiendo estratégicamente una frente a esa casa en especial. Le ordenaba a los sujetos de la mudanza, cuando percibió de soslayo a esa jovencita que se asomaba.

―¡Tú! ―le grito ella saliendo de su casa―. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ―farfulló.

―Rukia chan, ¿conoces a este jovencito? ―llegó una anciana con una pequeña cesta de manzanas, para darle la bienvenida en el barrio al nuevo vecino.

―Señora Kimura ―la saludo la estudiante―. Yo pues… ―miro a Ichigo con desdén.

―Buenos días, señora ―el asesino se mostro muy propio y educado―. Mi nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo, y a partir de hoy estaré viviendo en el vecindario ―tomo las manzanas que la anciana le entregó―. Cualquier cosa que necesite no dude en pedírmela, señora Kimura.

―No es bueno esto, Rukia chan ―se alegró por la joven―. A partir de hoy tendrás un vecino ―congratulo a la chica―. Con esta larga calle deshabitada siempre he temido por tu seguridad.

Ichigo miro con interés alrededor. Cierto, las casas estaban deshabitadas, aún así cuidadas como si solo sirviesen para pasar unos cuantos días al año.

―¡Abuela ―llegó un niño no mayor de diez años―, se nos hace tarde! ―comenzó a empujarla levemente para que caminase―. ¡Vamos, vamos!. Hasta luego, Rukia chan ―se despidió el niño.

―Muy bien, señor Kurosaki ―un hombre de la mudanza llegó―. Hemos terminado ―secó el sudor de su frente―. Le tomará un par de días el desempaquetar el resto de sus cajas.

―Gracias por su trabajo ―musito Ichigo.

Cuando el camión de mudanzas se retiro, el shinigami se percato que la jovencita aún estaba en la entrada de su casa.

―No tengo idea de quien seas, Kurosaki ―replicó ella amenazante―. Pero si te me acercas, ¡juro que vas a arrepentirte! ―a pasos agigantados camino directa a su casa y azotó la puerta.

Había muchas cosas raras alrededor de esa joven llamada Rukia, que el shinigami pudo constatar con rapidez. Para empezar, el laborioso trabajo que le costo el hacerse de una casa en aquel barrio, tuvo que usar sus influencias para obtener una. Y ahora el hecho que eran los únicos que vivían en esa larga calle. Ichigo comenzó a estudiar la rutina de su presa, no habían padres, hermanos o familiares que estuviesen cerca de ella. Salía alrededor de media hora ante de entrar a la secundaria y puntual siempre regresaba antes del anochecer con una bolsa de comestibles que seguramente sería su cena.

¿Quién era ella?.

Un domingo poco antes de mayo, Ichigo observo a un automóvil negro aparcado frente a la casa pintada de amarillo. Transcurrió todo el día y no vio movimiento alguno en la residencia. Hacia las seis de la tarde, mientras el limpiaba el jardín observo a un hombre de cabellera negra salir, seguido de una Rukia aún en pijama. A quien vio abrazar fuertemente al hombre que poco después subió al vehículo, antes de marcharse le entregó una caja amplia de una tienda departamental de Tokio.

―¿Enjo Kosai? (4) ―externo perturbado Ichigo al mirarla entrar a su casa.

Rukia llegaba de sus compras, cuando finalmente Ichigo decidió comenzar con su venganza, luego de esos largos meses de observarla.

―¿Necesitas ayuda? ―se le acercó, aún así mantuvo una considerable distancia con ella.

―¡Piérdete! ―espetó ella.

―Esta bien pedir ayuda cuando se necesita ―comentaba siguiéndole el paso.

―¡Tu ayuda es la última que necesitaría! ―cerró la puerta de su casa en sus narices.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Ichigo sonrió con sorna al entrar a la casa donde una vez vivió ―sin el permiso de su actual dueña―, mientras ella estaba en el colegio. El sitio le era ajeno a sus ojos, claro que luego de diez años nada estaría como el lo recordaba, principalmente porque esa ya no era su casa. Su esencia era fría, casi como si no fuese un lugar para vivir, sino más bien un sitio transitorio y que pronto sería desalojado. Había una gran cantidad de muebles muy elegantes que le daban un aire completamente adulto al inmueble, demasiado sobrio, incluso para ella. Lo peculiar del primer piso, es que no había una sola fotografía que denotase quienes eran los dueños de esa residencia. Ni un solo retrato pudo admirar.

Llegó al segundo piso, y como si todo fuese igual recorrió el viejo camino que lo llevaba a lo que un día fue su habitación; antes de abrir la puerta suspiro. Esa ahora era la recámara de Rukia. A diferencia del resto de la propiedad, su cuarto era mucho más acogedor. Una cama individual con una colchoneta de conejos, paredes en un tono pastel rosado e infinidad de afiches infantiles eran la tierna decoración de la chica.

―Esto es interesante ―exclamo divertido.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Ishida Uryū llegó de mala gana y profiriendo insultos muy floridos contra el shinigami; ante lo cual este lo ignoro con hastió.

―¡He tenido que viajar seis malditas horas desde la capital ―espetó―, solo para traerte esto! ―saco un CD de su portafolio―. ¡Pude haberte mandado esto por el correo electrónico! ―le arrojo el sobre y fue directo a donde se suponía que estaba la cocina, del frigorífico sacó una cerveza―. Dime, ¿para que tanta necesidad de esta información ―llegó al estudio donde Ichigo ya comenzaba a revisar la información.

―Solo tengo curiosidad, Ishida.

Uryū exhalo y lo dejo solo. Había visto el televisor en la sala, así que vería el segundo tiempo del partido de fútbol que Ichigo no le dejo disfrutar ese día. El shinigami frunció el ceño con incomodidad. Gran parte del historial de Rukia mostraba grandes lapsos de tiempo vacios ―creyó en un primer momento que era una broma de mal gusto del hombre que le visitaba―. Molesto al terminar de leer ―solo pudo averiguar sus hobbies― fue a encarar al analista de la organización.

―¡Ishida! ―se paró frente al televisor y obstaculizo la pantalla.

―Eso es todo lo que pude averiguar sobre ella ―le dio un trago más a su cerveza―. Su información personal fue eliminada ―exhalo―, no tengo manera por el momento de obtener algo más de esta joven ―le hizo un gesto para que se retirase de la pantalla―. Si quieres saber quien es en realidad, tendrás que averiguarlo por ti mismo. La organización no gastará sus recursos en tus berrinches ―vitoreó el gol de su equipo.

―¿Crees que pertenezca a la competencia o a la Yakuza (5)?.

Ishida arrugó su frente.

―¿Una niña de quince años? ―aclaró incómodo de esa posibilidad―. De la Yakuza no cuanto menos ―sobo su sien esperanzado de ello―, o ya habrías sido ejecutado por alguno de sus guardaespaldas. Su apellido no es muy común, pero no creo tampoco que sea la gran cosa. Hay un clan sin embargo... si ese fuese el caso ―lo miro― debería haber seguridad de por medio ―se adelanto a responder cuando lo vio abrir su boca―. Primero eso de tomarte unas vacaciones, luego esta absurda información que me pediste y… ―se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana que daba a la calle― comprar esta casa frente a que tuviste cuando niño ―suspiro―. Haces que me de escalofrío ―volteó hacia él―. ¡Deja en paz a esta niña! ―sentenció.

Afonía.

―Ah ―camino junto a él.

Ambos miraron como Rukia retiraba con dificultad la gran montaña de hojas secas acumulada en su entrada. Justo ese día comenzó la decadencia y amargura de las incontables vidas que serían destruidas en nombre el amor, el deber, el orgullo y la lealtad.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**El hombre suspiro nuevamente, colocó el arma sobre la mesa de la sala y luego muy tranquilamente recargó su peso en el respaldo del sillón. Ichigo dudo de sus intenciones, sin embargo aprovecho el momento para tomar ágilmente la pistola y le apunto decidido a matarlo con ella. Y al igual que hace dos lustros ese mismo día ****―****cuando fue por Urahara****―****, su mano le temblaba.**

―**¿Por qué dudas en disparar? ****―****indagó indiscreto****―****. No es la primera vez que le apuntas a alguien a quien dudas en matar, ¿cierto?.**

―**¡Cállate! ****―****grito Ichigo.**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Ichigo iba y venía constantemente entre sus misiones para la organización, pese a su joven edad ―de veinticinco años―, ya era considerado como el siguiente asesino principal del grupo. El dinero paseaba en sus manos en grandes fajos, así como las presas cada vez más importantes que ejecutaba. Políticos, miembros de la policía, deudores, estafadores, algún miembro de la Yakuza y alguno que otro asesinato por conveniencia. Llevaba poco más de un año viviendo en Karakura y continuaba sin saber nada sobre su misteriosa vecina. Afortunadamente, sus viejos compañeros del instituto ya no residían en el pueblo; de lo contrario no habría sabido como explicarse ante ellos, luego de haber huido hace diez años.

Cuando llegó de sus compras semanales, la miro batallar dolorosamente con las bolsas del súper mercado. Sintiendo un poco de lástima aunado a una curiosidad, fue a brindarle ayuda. En un primer momento ella se negó rotundamente, no obstante, el ver que unas cuantas latas rodaron por la bolsa rota no tuvo más remedio que ceder a regañadientes. Fue la primera vez que Rukia le permitió entrar en su hogar.

―Gracias, Kurosaki ―dijo depositando las bolsas en la mesa de la cocina.

―Ichigo ―dijo él.

―¿Perdón? ―exclamo dudosa.

―Te doy permiso para que me llames por mi nombre ―hablo de forma agradable.

―Tu puedes llamarme Kuchiki ―se cruzó de brazos y lo miro incrédula.

El asesino parpadeó y luego esbozó una media sonrisa antes de aceptar manso las órdenes de la chica.

―Será como tu digas, Kuchiki.

―Sama ―acotó ella al notar que el sufijo faltaba.

Ichigo rodó sus ojos, ella debía de estar bromeando. Él jamás la llamaría de esa manera.

―No puedo llamar "sama" a alguien mucho más pequeño que yo ―externó rudo.

Rukia se sintió ofendida y fue directa a encararlo.

―¡Te estás burlando de mi tamaño, maldito!.

―No hablo de tu estatura ―dio un paso hacia atrás ―. Sino de tu edad, tú en realidad deberías ofrecerme cierto respeto ―aclaro.

―¡En tus sueños! ―siseó ella.

Ichigo acarició la mejilla de la joven, lo que hizo que Rukia se apartase de él con las mejillas completamente rojas. Al asesino le pareció enternecedor el gesto tan casto que ella tomo.

―¿Por qué de pronto me tienes miedo, Kuchiki sama? ―uso el sufijo solo para molestarla, se mantuvo alerta de cualquier agresión de su parte ―. ¿Tienes pavor de algo?.

―¡Vete! ―gritó aterrada.

―Eres demasiado inocente para tu propia seguridad ―exhalo ―. Deberías saber que no es seguro que una jovencita deje entrar a un desconocido a su casa.

Silencio.

―¡Vete! ―reitero, mientras tomo un cuchillo grande.

El shinigami giro y ella cometió el grave error de relajarse, de un momento a otro él se giro y la encaró tan rápidamente que no le dio tiempo para reaccionar. Le arrebato el utensilio de cocina y la acorraló contra el fregadero. Él solo quería asustarla ―y por lo que vio en sus ojos, supo que ya se había vengado de ella ―, imponerse frente a la chica; golpearla no era capaz de ello, jamás podría alzar una sola mano contra una mujer. Rukia estaba pasmada y no se movía, lo miraba con sus hermosos ojos violetas que le permitían a él contemplarse en estos. Dejo caer el cuchillo al suelo que produjo un tenue sonido al dar al piso, recorrió su mejilla una vez más y luego con su pulgar circundó la comisura de sus labios. Ichigo sonrió con prepotencia al creer que había ganado en el juego, cuando pensó que tenía el absoluto control de todo. Ella no reacciono insultándolo, golpeándolo o gritando por ayuda; sino de la forma más inimaginable para él, ella lo beso. Aunque, solo fue un roce, tuvo el suficiente impacto para turbarlo. Rukia pudo aprovechar el momento para huir, en su defecto permaneció quieta en la cocina.

La tarde le había dado la bienvenida a la noche. La naciente obscuridad dejo al aire la reacción de ambos.

Afonía.

―¿Qué fue eso? ―se dijo él, al percibir ese extraño cosquilleo en su ser.

―Vete ―repitió más apacible ella.

No, ahora no podía irse.

Se acercó decidido y la beso. No como hacía un instante, ahora exigía un roce donde su lengua buscaba desesperadamente la de ella. Rukia gimió en el beso, poco después comenzó su feroz lucha por el dominio. Caricia tras lisonja, pasaron horas explorando la boca del otro. De pronto, Ichigo sintió la necesidad de algo más y temeroso se apartó de ella.

―Tengo que irme ―susurró contra su oreja ―. Buenas noche, Kuchiki sama ―la sintió temblar.

En cuanto llegó a su casa, fue directo al baño por una ducha helada. Su miembro estaba completamente duro, que le tomo un largo rato el calmarlo; con la mente más tranquila se dirigió a su habitación con una cerveza en mano. Se sentó en su cama y paseó su mano por sus húmedos cabellos.

―¡Demonios! ―se insulto ―. ¿Qué he hecho? ―se sentía completamente sucio y avergonzado de sí mismo.

Era cierto que él ya no era un mozuelo virgen, pero hasta para él habían límites. Rukia era una niña ante sus ojos, ¡por todos los cielos era más joven que sus hermanas!. Una de ellas ya era madre. Pronto su mente comenzó a jugarle, indagándose continuamente si la joven no lo había besado y correspondido como último recurso. Y de haber sido así ―arrojo su cerveza contra la pared ―, ella lo había humillado una vez más.

A la mañana, el automóvil negro llegó a la casa frente a la suya. El mismo individuo de días antes bajo, Rukia lo recibió en pijama y con una gran sonrisa lo dejo entrar. Apretó sus puños con fuerza, él sintiendo vergüenza de sus acciones y ella dejando entrar a un hombre incluso mayor que él a su casa ―y cama posiblemente ―. Muy bien, si la joven no sentía pudor alguno, porque él si debía.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

―**¿Piensas asesinar a tu propio padre, hijo? ****―****exclamo seco.**

**Cuatro segundos de silencio, que casi lo ponían al borde de la histeria al shinigami. La sonrisa despectiva de su progenitor fue la última gota que hizo que Ichigo se pusiera como loco; disparó contra el hombre que le había dado la vida.**

―**¡Yo no tengo un padre! ****―****espetó el shinigami.**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Casi al anochecer la misteriosa persona se retiró. Rukia volvió a darle un fuerte abrazó y con lágrimas en sus ojos lo despidió con un beso en su mejilla. Menos de cinco minutos después, Ichigo irrumpía en la tranquilidad de la casa de la joven. Extrañada ante su falta de decoro y sobre todo preocupada le abrió la puerta.

―¿Kurosa…?

Entró a la fuerza y la acorraló contra la primera pared que encontró, y la beso. A diferencia de la ocasión anterior había un salvajismo en el acto que la aterró, en ese momento ella luchaba para quitárselo de encima. No era nada gentil, ni amable; la estaba lastimando. Su miedo aumento cuando percibió la mano del hombre deslizándose impúdicamente debajo de su playera. Como pudo logró separar sus belfos de los suyos.

―¡Para! ―suplicaba en su forcejeo.

―¿Por qué, no te gusta acaso esto? ―espetó sin liberarla―. ¿No te gusta que los viejos te manoseen? ―ella le miro con rencor puro―. ¿O es qué yo también tengo que darte un regalo cara para que me dejes tocarte? ―reclamo.

Con una fuerza que él no logró comprender, Rukia lo golpeó con tanta fuerza en su barbilla que lo arrojo al suelo ―seguramente con algo más que el dolor recibido.

―¡Eso crees que soy, una maldita prostituta! ―siseó herida y llorando―. ¡Lárgate! ―gritó apuntando a su puerta.

Aturdido Ichigo se sentó mientras sobaba su barbilla. La reacción de Rukia no fue lo que se espero, ella lo miraba completamente abatida y atormentada.

―Yo… ―intentó hablar.

―¡Lárgate, no quiero saber nada de ti! ―aún estaba llena de adrenalina, un golpe más consideró ella que era necesario para hacerle bien que iba enserio. Pensó en golpearlo en el rostro, no obstante el la detuvo al sujetarla y tirarla al suelo debajo de él―. ¡Quítate! ―forcejeó cuando Ichigo uso su peso muerto para detenerla―. ¡Auxilio! ―fue la única vez que pudo gritar, porque él le tapo su boca y la inmovilizó por completo.

―¡Tranquilízate! ―intentaba domarla, sin embargo, ella no era para nada mansa―. Lo siento ―se dispenso, pero a ella eso no le interesaba.

Luego de una hora de infructuosa lucha, Rukia se rindió. Se quedaría quieta a lo que él le haría, ya luego se encargaría de vengarse. Ichigo finalmente retiro su mano y se levanto.

―¡Largo! ―reitero sus intenciones ella.

―Discúlpame ―exhalo, ahora estaba más que seguro de haber mal interpretado la situación―, no debí haberte dicho eso ―Rukia se sentó―. Creí que ese sujeto…

―Es mi hermano ―por alguna razón, ella sintió que debía justificarse―. Solo puede visitarme una vez cada mes ―exhalo― y siempre le pido que me traiga cosas que no puedo encontrar en una ciudad como Karakura.

―¿Por qué no vives con él?.

―Viaja mucho, así que sería lo mismo. Estaría siempre sola ―le dio una triste mirada.

Él extendió su mano para ayudarla a que se levantase. Por otra parte, ella aún estaba resentida así que se puso de pie por sí misma. Camino decidida hacia la puerta principal y la abrió, estaba esperando a que Ichigo se marchase. En el medio de la calle, hacia el trayecto a su casa un llamada a su móvil llegó.

―¿Qué quieres, Ishida?.

―Tienes trabajo ―dijo serio―. Te he enviado la información a través de tu correo electrónico. Rápido, limpio y discreto, Kurosaki ―ordenó el Quincy―. Esta vez es menos tiempo, debe ser mañana ―le colgó.

Toco muy temprano en casa de su vecina adolescente. Luego de insistir por más de veinte minutos, estuvo a punto de rendirse. Sin embargo, la joven le abrió con su uniforme escolar.

―¿Qué quieres, zángano? ―espetó ella.

―Discúlpame ―externó una vez más―, Kuchiki yo… ―guardo silencio ante la fría mirada de ella― Tengo un favor que pedirte ―solicito―, si puedes alimentar a mi gato y cuidar de mi jardín por unos días ―ella se mostró un poco contrariada―. Debo salir de urgencia a la capital, y no conozco a nadie más que pueda cuidar de Kon.

―¿Tienes el descaro de pedirme ayuda? ―replico perpleja e irónica.

―Te pagaré ―ofreció.

―Bien ―se cruzó de brazos―, serán cien mil yenes por…

―¡Eso es un maldito robo! ―estalló el asesino.

―Pues entonces busca a alguien más ―abrió la reja para marcharse.

―Esta bien ―la sujeto delicadamente de su brazo―. Toma ―le entregó por adelantado el dinero solicitado por ella y las llaves de su casa

―¡Espera, Kurosaki! ―intento acercársele ella, pero él ya se había subido a su automóvil y con suma prisa emprendió la marcha―. ¡Eres un idiota!.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Ya pasaban de las diez de la noche, cuando finalmente regresó a su casa. Las luces del primer piso estaban encendidas, miro por inercia hacia la casa de Rukia y no vio movimiento alguno en esta. Se pregunto si ella estaría en su hogar. La respuesta llegó de inmediato, la joven jugaba en la sala con su consola de videojuegos; chilló molesta al haber perdido.

―¡Estúpido juego!.

―No esta bien enojarse por algo tan infantil ―bromeo al entrar, y la miro brincar al sentirse descubierta.

―¿Ya estás de vuelta? ―apago la consola―. No debí tomarlo sin permiso.

Ichigo se acerco y tomo el juego que momentos antes ella disfruto.

―¿Resident Evil? ―la miro curioso―. Este es un juego para mayores, aún eres demasiado pequeña para tanta violencia ―ofendida ella le arrojó el control remoto a su rostro―. ¡Oye! ―dijo al momento de esquivarlo.

―¡Hablas igual que mi hermano! ―espetó molesta la adolescente―. ¡Sabes que lo único que me deja jugar son estúpidos juegos de niños!.

―Si tu hermano no vive contigo, puedes comprar y jugar el juego que quieras ―dijo un tanto serio.

―Tengo que obedecerlo, aunque él no este aquí conmigo ―jugo incómoda con sus manos―. ¿Puedo venir a jugar aquí de vez en cuando?

Ichigo permaneció quieto.

―Por supuesto ―le sonrió con falsedad―. Pero, ¿por qué en mi casa si puedes jugar a matar zombis y en la tuya no puedes? ―se sentó cansado en el sofá.

―Tu casa tus reglas, su casa sus reglas ―expresó seria.

―Veo ―bostezó cansado.

―Buenas noches ―dijo al notarlo sumamente fatigoso―, Kurosaki ―corrigió―. Ya le di de comer a Kon.

―Espera ―le entregó una caja, Rukia lo miro incierta―. No es lo que parece ―exhalo―, es mi manera de disculparme contigo.

La joven abrió la caja y se encontró con un hermoso dije de conejo.

―Gracias ―su rostro se ilumino.

―No es ni oro ni plata ―le explico―. Lo vi en una tienda.

―¡Eres un tacaño! ―le miro con mala cara.

―Si te hubiese dado algo tan caro, en primera te habría hecho sentir mal y en segunda ¿cómo lo explicarías? ―se cruzó de brazos, bien tenía un punto a su favor.

―¿Cómo sabías que me gustan los conejos? ―expresó dudosa.

―Bueno ―rasco su cabeza incómodo―, cuando te pedí que cuidases de mi gato no saltaste de alegría; y tampoco te he visto que adores a los perros ―se levanto y se acercó a ella, tomo la caja y extrajo el dije―. Decidía arriesgarme con los conejos ―mintió al ponérselo. Por inercia, Ichigo rozó delicadamente el cuello de ella y percibió como Rukia tembló por su tacto ―te queda bien ―expresó al girarla y contemplarla.

―Gracias… ―repitió al alejarse.

―Kuchiki…

―Deje tu dinero sobre la mesa ―ella dijo y el asesino volteó hacia el mueble.

―Es tu pago ―replico él.

―Ya me has pagado ―acarició el dije―. Te doy permiso de que llames Rukia ―le sonrió.

―Y tú puedes llamarme Ichigo ―hablo él.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Al final, el shinigami no tuvo el valor de asesinar a su progenitor. Pese habérselo estado prometiendo por años, planeándolo inconscientemente en su cabeza una y otra vez esa larga letanía que explayaría. Ahora, que lo tenía frente a sí; ninguna de esas palabras afloraba de sus labios. Sintió inquina y repulsión por sí mismo, que eso le enfermo. La bala paso muy lejos de Isshin.**

―**¡Hice muchos sacrificios por ti y tus hermanas! ****―****hablo tristemente el padre al levantarse y dar unos cuantos pasos hacia su vástago.**

―**¡Tú no hiciste nada por nosotros! ****―****estalló lleno de una nueva ira renovada****―****. ¡Tú nos abandonaste y nos quedamos solos, por eso me convertí en un maldito…!**

**Isshin le profirió un muy certero y fuerte golpe en la barbilla a su hijo.**

―**No hijo… tú elegiste ser un asesino por ti mismo.**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Pareció que el incidente se olvido al cabo de unos días, por parte de ambos nadie comento nada nunca más. Y día a día, una atrayente atracción crecía entre ambos. Ichigo continuaba debatiéndose con su moral y actuar con Rukia; como hombre se contenía en la medida de lo posible y cuando sentía que llegaba a su límite corría directo al baño. La joven en ocasiones escuchaba la regadera y otras tantas solo un gemido ahogado. Era una tarde inusualmente cálida de otoño, y el aire acondicionado a toda potencia no brindaba mucha ayuda; por lo que Ichigo con total descaro ―para ella―, se paseaba felizmente en ropa interior.

―¡Vístete! ―ordenó azorada ella.

―Tengo demasiado calor ―usaba su mano para brindarse algo más de aire.

―¡Es qué no conoces la decencia! ―se levantó hecha una fiera del suelo y no le importo el perder en su juego.

―Tu también te estás muriendo de calor ―replicó él, al notar el sudor en la frente de la fémina. Pese al fresco vestido que usaba ―silencio―. Bien ―molesto se levantó y fue hacia su recámara.

Cuando volvió a la sala, Rukia continuaba jugando. Esa ocasión opto por sentarse en el suelo, una sonrisa picarona se dibujo en su rostro al sentarse detrás de ella; la tomo de su cintura y la acercó hacia él. Poco a poco, luego del presente como disculpa, comenzó un peligroso juego entre ambos. Con lujuria de por medio Ichigo hacia más que un coqueteo cada día.

―¡Ichigo! ―se avergonzó de inmediato.

―Ya me he puesto más decente ―le sonrió inocentemente cuando ella volteó a mirarlo.

―¿Pero? ―balbuceó.

La tomo de su barbilla y la acercó hacia él, fue un beso lleno de pasión y deseo, al que Rukia correspondió de igual medida.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

―**¡Pudo haber sido diferente si tú hubieses estado de mi lado! ****―****esa ocasión no se permitió caer al suelo..**

**Isshin negó.**

―**Pudo haber sido distinto, si tu hubieses tomado otro camino. Hijo…**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Los días dieron paso a las semanas y estos a su vez, más meses. Entre los constantes viajes de negocios ―de Ichigo― la relación entre ambos creció. La calle desolada, ayudaba a guardar la apariencia entre ambos. Sobre el sillón esa fría tarde de enero, ambos pasaban la terrible tormenta.

―¿Cree s que pronto deje de nevar? ―Rukia se apartó un poco.

―No creo, en el noticiario dijeron que nevará toda la noche ―la acercó a él, para que se acurrucase en su pecho―. ¿Puedes pasar la noche aquí? ―sugirió divertido, y más se alegró con la cara de pocos amigos que ella le dio.

―¿Y dónde dormirás tu? ―se alejo de él y cruzó sus brazos.

―Aquí en el sofá ―puso una cara sumamente inocente―. ¿Tú dónde creías? ―picoteó con ternura su nariz y se carcajeó al ver el rubor de sus mejillas.

―Me parece bien ―evito mirarlo al responder.

Antes de que la pudiese besar, el celular vibro. Molesto, no tuvo más remedio que contestar al tratarse de una llamada de negocios; se paro del sofá y camino hacia la cocina.

―Habla ―espetó seco e incómodo al individuo tras la línea.

―Hay un trabajo nuevo para ti

―¡No esperarás que vaya ahora! ―se asomo a través de la ventana de la cocina y solo pudo observar esa terrible ventisca.

―¡Por supuesto que no, Kurosaki! ―Ishida se sintió ofendido―. Pero, este es un trabajo muy importante.

―¿Cuánto?.

―Restando el dinero de la organización, yo diría que unos quince millones de euros ―respondió Ishida.

Silencio.

―¡Vaya! ―se sintió altivo e importante, era la primera vez que le ofrecían tanto por un asesinato―. Muy bien, envía la información.

―Kurosaki… ¿estás solo? ―hablo con una seriedad ajena a la usual.

―¿Qué te importa? ―antes de colgarle, el Quincy hablo.

―La gente esta hablando y no es nada bueno, ya lo sabes. Gente como tu y yo no podemos relacionarlos con personas comunes ―afonía―. Dime por favor que no estás con esa niña en tu casa? ―exhalo llevando su mano a su frente.

―¡No es asunto tuyo lo que haga, ni del resto ―espetó―, además…! ―fue interrumpido.

―No olvides porque te llevaste a tus hermanas de Japón ―le recordó―. Ya te dije antes que hay ojos y oídos en todas partes, Kurosaki; te he estado cubriendo estos dos años. Pero aquí comienzan a murmurar sobre tu nuevo estilo de vida ―sentenció―. No falta mucho para que comiencen a investigarte ―exhalo―. Por el propio bien de esa chica, márchate de Karakura y no vuelvas a verla nunca más.

Ichigo ya no quiso escuchar más y le colgó. Apretó con fuerza sus puños, era cierto que debía recordarse una vez más el porque había apartado a sus hermanas de su vida y lo más importante, decirse que si era descubierto por la organización ella podría ser usada por el grupo. La llamada duro poco, sin embargo se sumió en sus pensamientos durante un muy largo tiempo; al consultar la hora se sorprendió al saber que faltaba poco para la media noche. Fue hacia su recámara ―por cobijas―, mañana partiría para cumplir con su trabajo, luego dejaría a Rukia y Karakura. Eso había decidido, ahora que él consideraba que los lazos no eran tan fuertes, cuan equivocado estaba. Ella despertaba en él sentimientos que antes jamás tuvo. La necesitaba y eso era lo que más temía, que la joven se convirtiese en su obsesión y destrucción. De improviso la luz de la cocina se apagó.

―Se fue la luz ―dijo Rukia en cuanto Ichigo ingresó a la habitación.

―Algún poste debió caerse, mañana seguramente será arreglado ―camino hacia el armario y saco de ahí un futon―. Buenas noches.

―Sabes ―él volteo hacia ella con curiosidad―, hoy es mi cumpleaños ―pronunció con una inocencia que lo turbo.

Claro que Ichigo lo sabía, lo había investigado pero no sería tan tonto como para decírselo. Y durante el largo tiempo que habían convivido a ninguno de los dos les pareció importante el compartir las cuestiones personales. De hecho para él, le daba la impresión que de una u otra forma ella también tenía un doloroso pasado que no deseaba recordar nunca más.

―No tengo ningún regalo para darte ―se acercó cohibido hacia ella―. Mañana debo salir de viaje, te compraré de regalo lo que quieras ―le mintió, ya que él no volvería. Y luego la beso―. Feliz cumpleaños, Rukia.

―Hoy cumplo diecisiete años ―hablo ella―, quiero mi regalo ahora ―susurro contra su oído.

―Lo traeré cuando regrese de mi viaje ―se apartó dolorosamente de ella.

Afonía.

―Ichigo…

―Rukia… ―si iba a marcharse, debía hacerlo justo ahora. Antes de que sus defensas se acabasen―. Me asustas ―fue honesto―, intuyo lo que quieres ―dio un paso más hacia atrás―. No puedo ―se había prometido irse y dejarla.

Herida agacho su mirada, se apartó de la cama y comenzó a buscar sus cosas.

―Entiendo ―replicó con un nudo en la garganta― entiendo ―repitió― soy muy poca cosa para ti ―exclamo llorosa al colocarse la chamarra.

Ichigo la tomo el brazo antes de que ella saliera de la recámara, había furia en su mirada.

―¡Tengo veintiséis años ―espetó―, en seis meses cumpliré veintisiete!. ¡Son diez años más de lo que tú tienes! ―la soltó. No obstante coloco su cuerpo en el marco de la puerta, ahora no la dejaría marchar.

―¡La edad no importa! ―le gritó ella.

―¡En esta sociedad no puedo salir a pasear a la calle contigo, a tomar un helado o ir al cine ―se frustro de impotencia―. Solo soy un… ―guardo silencio, no podía decirle que era un asesino― un… pervertido.

Silencio.

―¡Entonces apártate de la puerta y déjame ir, Ichigo! ―se acercó a él para moverlo por la fuerza si era necesario. Lo golpeó, chilló y gritó contra su pecho; él solo se mantuvo impasible y la dejo actuar. Al final, solo la pudo abrazar cuando ella comenzó a llorar―. ¿Al menos un beso como la despedida? ―hablo luego de un tiempo.

―No me pidas eso justo ahora ―suplicó él. No podía dejar caer sus barreras, si ella lo dejaba todo sería mucho más sencillo para ambos.

―¡Por favor! ―rogó.

Durante solo un momento quiso hacerlo, darle un efímero beso y apartase para dejarla salir de su vida. Sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo, pues ella gimoteo su nombre con tanta desesperación que le cegó todo raciocinio coherente de instantes antes. Comenzó a besarla con más ímpetu y deseo, dando pasos cortos hacia la cama. Aquella noche dejo atrás todo perjurio, miedo y consecuencias por sus actos… esa noche solo importaría una cosa, Rukia sería suya. Si las cosas salían bien, con ese último trabajo abandonaría la organización y comenzaría una vida nueva junto a ella.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

―**¡Cállate!. ¿Tú que sabes de mi vida?.**

―**Se que ambos tomamos el mismo camino equivocado****―****le interrumpió.**

―**¿Qué quieres decir? ****―****dijo incierto Ichigo.**

―**Yo también fui un asesino ****―****se movió tan rápido que el shinigami no pudo reaccionar, cuando Isshin extrajo otra pistola escondida en su espalda baja. Ambos se apuntaron mutuamente****―****. ¿Quién será más rápido?.**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

No podía dormir luego de lo que había hecho. Justo ahora se sentía como un monstruo, llevo desesperado sus manos a su cabello. El cuerpo desnudo a su lado se movió hacia él ―buscando calor―, la admiro cautivado. No podía creerlo, acababa de tomar su virginidad.

―Fue mi elección ―dijo al tomarlo de su mano por notarlo preocupado.

―No debí ―hablo, más ella lo silencio con un dedo en los labios masculinos.

―Yo quise hacerlo ―suspiro al colocarse sobre él―. Esta es responsabilidad mía, nunca voy a culparte por esto ―susurro al besarle el cuello―. Además ―él al miro con curiosidad―, fuimos responsables ¿no?.

Ichigo comprendió que hablaba de la protección.

―Claro ―rodo y la coloco bajo él―. Te amo Ichigo ―fue la primero en decirlo, en verdad lo amaba más que nada en el mundo. Pero, él nunca contesto.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

―**Si yo muero, no tengo nada que perder ****―****dijo Isshin.**

―**¡Te mataré y luego iré por Rukia!**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

En el resto de la noche y parte de la mañana, Ichigo no reprimió su deseo por hacerle el amor. ¡Maldición!, sabía bien que ahora estaba condenado, ella sería su perdición, pero poco podía hacer para apartarla. El tacto más leve de su cuerpo lo incitaba a mancillarla y ¡Dios! era insaciable con Rukia. Con esa última arremetida, sintió a su cuerpo relajarse, la toma bruscamente del rostro y la beso pecaminosamente.

―¿No vas a contestar? ―dijo entrecortadamente, respirando agitada―. Debe ser importante ―lo intuía porque el aparato no había dejado de sonar desde que comenzaron su última ronda―. Se te ha hecho tarde para el trabajo ―pasaba del medio día y él aún estaba con ella y dentro de ella.

Ichigo no quería contesta, por supuesto que esa llamada sería de Ishida; para fastidiarlo por no haber llegado todavía. Quejumbroso, colocó su espalda en el colchón e hizo que Rukia se sentase a horcajadas sobre él. El celular dejo de timbrar, para su buena fortuna. La retiro de sí y tiro el preservativo al bote de basura.

―Dame otro ―le pidió a Rukia.

―¿Seguro? ―ella se mostro nerviosa―. Pueden despedirte sino vas a trabajar ―ella se lo entregó.

―Continua la tormenta, es imposible que pueda usar la carretera para ir a Tokio ―frunció el ceño―, mañana con algo de suerte estaré puntual.

―¿Qué hay de mi regalo?.

―Pensé que ya te lo estoy dando ―se colocó la goma.

―¡Quisieras! ―se dejo llenar por él.

Antes de comenzar, el celular timbro.

―¡Joder! ―blasfemo él―. Pásamelo, por favor ―ella se lo entregó―. ¿Qué quieres, Ishida?.

―Tu objetivo, no lo has olvidado, ¿cierto? ―una voz que no fue la de Ishida le hablo, de un momento a otro Ichigo se tenso―. Mañana Kurosaki, a medio día y disculpa por arruinar tu diversión ―le colgó el hombre al que le llamaban el sustituto.

―¿Algo malo? ―dijo al notarlo turbado.

―Nada ―comenzó la siguiente ronda de la tarde.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

―¿Cuándo vuelves? ―Rukia abrazaba sus piernas y lo miraba hacer una pequeña maleta sentada en la cama que antes compartieron.

―Si las cosas salen bien, tal vez hoy. Sino posiblemente me tarde más días ―volteó hacia ella―, te avisaré de todas formas.

―Mi hermano… ―suspiro lamentándose y su visión se nublo de inmediato

―¿Qué pasa? ―la abrazó.

―Nada ―exhalo―, olvídalo ―le sonrió.

―Volveré pronto ―se levanto y continuó con su maleta―. Por cierto, ¿en qué trabaja tu hermano? ―se mostró curioso, nunca ni él ni Ishida pudieron descubrir esa información y ahora que habían intimado esperaba que parte de los secretos acabasen. La miro esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó.

―No puedo decírtelo.

―Ah.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

A simple vista parecía un edificio abandonado con maquinaría lista para demolerlo, y con una orden municipal clausurando la obra. Un muy buen plan estratégico para ocultar las apariencias. Deslizó su tarjeta e introdujo la clave. Fue recibido en una especie de elegante cantina que nada debía de hacer ahí, camino directo a la barra.

―Te esperan el cuarto del fondo ―dijo un sujeto con apariencia de barman al entregarle lo mismo de siempre.

―¿Ha pasado algo? ―exclamo luego de darle un trago a su copa.

―No tengo idea ―se alzo de hombros.

Ansioso, Ichigo caminaba hacia la habitación que generalmente estaba en desuso. Las reuniones las hacían en el lobby principal, por lo que el ser llamado ahí le ponía de nervios. Ishida y el sustituto le esperaban, así como un reconfortante sillón vació.

―¿Qué es tan importante? ―espetó el shinigami contra ambos―. ¿Por qué no seguir el procedimiento normal? ―dijo al sentarse.

―Ishida ―pidió el sustituto.

El hombre de lentes camino hasta el interruptor de luz y la apago. Luego comenzó a pasar poco a poco una serie de diapositivas de paisajes invernales de Tokio. Algo no andaba nada bien y eso lo sabía perfectamente.

―Este sujeto es tu siguiente objetivo ―le mostró una imagen con el mismo individuo que visitaba regularmente a Rukia―. Su nombre es Kuchiki Byakuya ―el Quincy le miro preocupado, mientras hablaba―. Kurosaki.

Las pupilas de Ichigo se dilataron, se levantó y le dio una mirada furiosa al sustituto que parecía completamente divertido de la situación. Luego de un tenso momento, este sujeto se levanto y camino lento hacia la puerta.

―No tengo nada en contra de quien llevas a tu cama ―guardo sus manos en su bolsillos―. Estoy seguro que ahora comprendes la situación y el porque te he llamado ―expreso peligrosamente―. La organización no permite traiciones de ningún tipo ―abrió la puerta―. Hay mucho dinero de por medio, no solo para nosotros. Sino también para quienes trabajamos ―se retiro.

El silencio se apodero de inmediato de aquella diminuta sala a oscuras. Ishida permaneció callado y listo para la reacción del shinigami, que no hacía otra cosa que ver la diapositiva actual. Una imagen de una pequeña Rukia tomada de la mano de su hermano mayor. En un verdadero arrebato de su parte, se levantó y arrinconó al Quincy contra la pared; este pudo ver solo desesperación en su mirada.

―¡Tranquilízate, Kurosaki! ―intentó sonar calmado.

―¡Y una mierda con eso! ―le grito.

―¡Por eso te dije que no te involucraras con ella! ―le hizo una llave de lucha libre que le permitió liberarse del shinigami―. Después de aquel día que estuve en Karakura comencé a investigar por mi parte, pero siempre llegaba a un callejón sin salida. Hasta…

―¿Hasta? ―exigió la respuesta.

―Kuchiki Byakuya tiene tratos con Las Noches.

Ichigo sintió que su alma abandonaba su cuerpo, tambaleante dio algunos pasos hacia atrás.

―¿Las Noches? ―repitió trémulo.

―Las Noches le prestan sus servicios al hermano de Rukia chan ―susurro preocupado.

―¡Eso no determina!…

―¡Escúchame, Kurosaki ―hablaba deprisa y en una voz muy baja―. ¡Tu vida esta en juego, la mía, la de tus hermanas y la de Rukia chan! ―espetó―. Te dije que habían rumores circulando, nunca antes te habías quedado tanto tiempo en un solo lugar y ¡sabes bien que no debemos hacerlo!. ¡No podemos convertirnos en rostros familiares para el resto, solo somos una vago recuerdo y un no me acuerdo! ―silencio―. Kuchiki, ¿no lo ubicas? ―Ichigo permaneció imputable―, es el Clan Kuchiki ―el shinigami palideció en el acto―. Te has relacionado con la hermana menor del líder de la Yakuza más poderosa del país. Dime, ¿ha pasado algo entre ustedes? ―no hubo respuesta alguna y el Quincy se desespero rápidamente al comprender―. ¿Es que no piensas con la cabeza, estúpido?. Sabes lo que sucederá sino acatas la orden, estás en la cuerda floja. Muchos creen que has traicionado al grupo y no dudaran en matarte, luego de haber acabado con el resto. ¡Tienes que matarlo! ―señalo la pantalla― y desaparecer de su vida.

Todo lo que había planeado para ambos, se había esfumado en el aire.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Justo ahora fumaba impaciente en la habitación del hotel de Tokio, esa madrugada. Se suponía que desde hacía varios días debió de haber regresado a Karakura con el obsequio de Rukia, le prometió que la llamaría y eso jamás lo hizo. Contempló sin emoción alguna los cadáveres esparcidos por la habitación.

―Perdóname ―suplico. Un quejido pudo ser escuchado por el shinigami, quien se levantó y busco entre los cuerpos al responsable de aquel sonido―. No puedo creerlo ―debajo de sus pies yacía un hombre agonizante―. Acabaré con tus sufrimiento ―al parecer su bala no fue suficiente para cegar su vida, percibió que erro y la sangre brotaba del estómago. Antes de ejecutarlo el hombre sujeto la pierna de Ichigo.

―¡Bas… tardo! ―balbuceó escupiendo sangre.

De manera inflexible el shinigami contemplaba el sufrimiento del hombre.

―¡Muere! ―espetó y el hombre en el suelo se rió―. ¿Te parece divertido el hecho de que vas a morir? ―se agacho hasta quedar a su altura y colocó el arma en la boca del varón agonizante, el apretón en su pierna desapareció―. Así esta mejor.

―¿Crees que ella te perdonará? ―espetó con amargura Byakuya.

―¿Quién? ―pronuncio sardónico el shinigami.

―Rukia nunca te perdonará ―se rindió ante lo inminente, de nada le serviría seguir luchando―, ¡eres solo basura para ella! ―pronunció asqueado.

Calmado y tranquilo, Ichigo se mantuvo.

―Tu hermana Kuchiki Byakuya ―se levanto y le apuntó fríamente al rostro―, solo me ha servido para calentarme la cama ―espetó―. Cogérmela, era solo parte de este trabajo.

Silencio.

―Así pues, que tus palabras sean tu sentencia.

Una bala más, fue suficiente para acabar con la vida del líder de la Yakuza en el territorio central de Japón. Una terrible ola de asesinatos se cerniría sobre todos, ante el deseo de apoderarse del área más lucrativs del país. Burlar la impresionante seguridad de Byakuya fue algo que le tomo a la organización meses de preparación y que había requerido del uso de todos su miembros; dejando como último punto al individuo seleccionado para la ejecución. En una perfecta sincronía se llevó acabo la obra, "el dinero compra a cualquiera" ―Hirako una vez le dijo―. Llegó a la habitación vestido como el camarero, fue revisado exhaustivamente por los guardaespaldas, todo estaba en orden. Excepto por la botella de champagne de cortesía, mandada hacer con un único propósito, contener un somnífero; no le gustaba usar métodos poco profesionales a su gusto. Sin embargo, no tuvo opinión alguna, el sustituto coordino la operación entera. Una linda camarera ―que no era más que otro miembro―, llegó en perfecta sincronía con el arma asesina, misma que le entregó al shinigami.

Justo antes de salir, algo le hizo voltearse. ¿Sería realmente posible que Kuchiki Byakuya no supiese lo que pasaba entre su hermana y él?...

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. No, eso era imposible.

―Ishida ―imperó demandante caminando por el pasillo―. ¡Esta hecho, dejo el resto en tus manos! ―colgó.

Demasiadas cosas le preocupaban, Rukia, sus hermanas en realidad y sobre lo que sucedería con la revancha del Clan Kuchiki. Toda su existencia debía desaparecer… Kurosaki Ichigo estaba muerto.

A través de una infinidad de cuentas imposibles de rastrear, la organización se dio a la tediosa tarea de rentar los pisos contiguos a la habitación del Yakuza, en el hotel de lujo donde se hospedaba. Entró al elevador agachando la cabeza, haciendo imposible para la cámara el contemplarlo, con ayuda de esa peluca negra pasaría desapercibido. Llegó a la cocina, miro el reloj marcar la una de la madrugada y una fuerte explosión ―dispuesta la bomba por la fingida camarera―, retumbó estrepitosamente por el edificio. Entre el caos y el miedo, abandono tranquilo la escena de la ejecución. Toda evidencia había desaparecido, o al menos eso creía.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Durante seis años intentó olvidarla, llevaba regularmente a mujeres a su cama. Sin embargo, ninguna lo complacía como aquella chica inexperta de diecisiete años lo había hecho. Cada fémina en su lecho era comparada irremediablemente con su antigua amante. Gruño frustrado tras su última embestida, con asco se apartó de ella. Tomo su cartera y le arrojo prepotente varios billetes a la cara de la scort (6).

―¡Vete! ―le ordenó.

Sorprendida ante el cambio de humor, la cortesana tomo sus cosas y se marchó rápidamente. Camino desnudo hacia la amplia ventana de ese apartamento, tomo los binoculares y contemplo al objeto de su afecto. Desde ahí, podía observar a Rukia. De un momento a otro, un hombre ―que no era él―, la abrazo tiernamente ante cual ella cándida respondió. Un odio inaudito se apodero de él, y todo iba contra el sujeto que se había atrevido a desposarla.

Abarai Renji trabajaba como un miembro élite del Tokushu Kyūshū Butai (7) ―lo sabía, porque se había dado a la tarea de investigarlo―, le parecía irónica la situación. Esposo de la hermana del antiguo líder de la Yakuza central japonesa. Huérfano de padres, lucho intrínsecamente por abrirse camino en una sociedad que nada tenía por ofrecerle. Aunque le doliese admitirlo, él era el tipo de hombre que Rukia se merecía. Por esfuerzo propio, el pelirrojo logró abrirse camino dentro de la estación de policías hasta que recibió la oferta de convertirse en un miembro de una de las organizaciones más secretas del país.

Se acurrucaron en el sillón, seguramente para darle rienda su pasión.

Las imágenes del recuerdo de la única noche que compartieron inundaron su mente. Obsesión, deseo, amor…

―Abarai Renji debe morir ―se dijo―. ¡Un maldito mono no tiene derecho de estar junto a mi estrella!.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

―**Dispara ****―****una vez más su progenitor lo incito, y lo único que obtuvo fue una respuesta vaga****―****. Te estás tardando, hijo.**

―**¡Cierra tu maldita boca, no tienes ningún derecho a llamarme hijo! ****―****grito furioso****―****. ¡Yo no tengo padre!.**

**Silencio. Las palabras hieren más que las acciones.**

―**Debiste dejarla ser feliz con su marido, hace cuatro años. Ichigo ****―****lo miro con lástima****―****, todo este tiempo solo has sido un hombre egoísta. Dime, ¿alguna vez pensaste en la felicidad de ella? ****―****quiso saber. **

―**¡Te atreves a preguntarme, tú. Él que abandono a su esposa e hijos! ****―****no le reclamo, pero si le expreso la furia de sus emociones.**

―**Masiki siempre supo que yo era un asesino ****―****percibió muy claramente como su hijo lo miraba con estupefacción****―****. A ella jamás le mentí…**

―**¡Mientes! ****―****aquellas palabras no podían ser cierta, se decía a sí mismo****―****. ¡Mi madre jamás hubiese aceptado estar junto a un maldito asesino como tú! ****―****Isshin se carcajeó en su cara****―****. ¿Qué te parece tan divertido?.**

―**¿Acaso alguna vez la viste triste luego de mi partida? ****―****el silencio fue su mejor respuesta****―****. Masaki nunca lloro porque jamás le oculte quien era realmente, Ichigo. Los deje, para que ustedes pudiesen ser felices ****―****exclamo con tristeza****―****, mi sueño fue que tú formases una familia mejor que la mía ****―****sonrió con tristeza.**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Respiraba agitado, luego de haber descargado el arma completa en aquel diminuto bar de la ciudad. Una indescriptible dicha lo satisfizo en ese momento, acababa de asesinar al marido de Rukia y con veintitrés años la hacia viuda. No hubo súplicas, llegó y disparo contra los hombre en la mesa ―tres en total― mientras disfrutaban del partido en el televisor. Los gritos y el caos alrededor de él le hicieron salir de su estado de placebo. Era una confusión la escena en sí, había actuado con premeditación y sin tener la orden de la organización. Miro a su alrededor y salió por la puerta trasera. Llegó a la calle principal e intento inútilmente mezclarse con la multitud reunida, desafortunadamente los rastros de sangre en su vestimenta poco le favorecían. Entró precipitadamente a un sitio de comida rápida ―fue observado por todos― y camino directamente al sanitario. Arrojo la peluca negra ―que tantas veces antes le sirvió en el trabajo―, así como la gabardina y los guantes blancos. Del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón extrajo un par de látex, que colocó en sus manos. Algo más tranquilo, mojo su rostro con abundante agua fría, alzó su rostro y contempló su inexpresivo rostro.

Suspiro.

Acababa de arruinarle la vida nuevamente a la mujer que aún amaba.

―¡Disculpe! ―tocaban a la puerta―. ¡Señor esta bien! ―una jovial voz sonaba preocupada.

Sonrió irónico de la situación.

Se agacho y busco entre los implementos de limpieza de aquel diminuto baño, se encontró con ciertos líquidos de limpieza que servirían a su propósito. Vació el contenido total en el basurero ―donde antes arrojó sus cosas― y les prendió fuego. Luego, tranquilamente salió del baño; cerrando la puerta tras de sí con el pasador. La joven le miro confundida, había visto a otro hombre ingresar.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

―**He estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo que me dispares, Ichigo ****―****se cruzó de brazos****―****. Sino eres capaz de enfrentarme ****―****exhalo****―****, no podrás hacerlo con tus fantasmas ahí afuera.**

**El shinigami llevó una mano nerviosa a su rostro y se carcajeó con sordina de la situación entera. Se sentía impotente, no creía una sola palabra con respecto a que su madre sabía la verdad sobre aquel hombre que osaba llamarse padre ante él ****―****luego de treinta años de abandono****―****; siempre se imagino siendo superior y disparando sin dudar contra aquel individuo. Sin embargo, justo ahora era incapaz de hacerlo. Sintió aversión y repulsión de sí mismo. **

―**Ni siquiera vales la pena un poco de mi tiempo ****―****musito indiferente, guardando el arma en su espalda baja****―****. Han sido casi seis lustros en lo que no he necesitado un consejo, una palabra, cariño… ¡no vengas a joderme ahora! ****―****siseo con amargura****―****. ¿Dónde estabas para tus hijas?. ¿A qué rayos has venido realmente?.**

**Silencio.**

―**A salvarte ****―****dijo llano al bajar el arma.**

―**¿A salvarme? ****―****repitió incrédulo****―****. ¡Por favor, no puedes salvarme!.**

**Sin violencia, ni prisa Ichigo pasó a su lado. No obstante antes de salir del apartamento Isshin hablo una vez más.**

―**No me has respondido, porque no la dejaste ser feliz ****―****se volteó y por un breve instante su hijo también.**

―**Aquel día cuando te despediste de mí siendo un niño, comprendí una cosa ****―****afonía****―**** tú y yo somos hombres egoístas ****―****Isshin lo miro impresionado, de verlo portarse como todo un homtre****―****. Actuamos por nuestras propias emociones, sin importarnos el daño que ocasionamos a quienes amamos y fingimos que realmente deseábamos protegerles. Se que he cometido muchos errores en mi vida ****―****hablaba pausado****―**** y es eso lo que me preocupa. No puedo volver el tiempo y arreglarlos y se que lo que estoy por hacer será mi perdición ****―****se giro****―**** pero, eso no me importa más… si he de morir, quiero que sea junto a Rukia.**

**Isshin vio la espalda de su vástago perderse al cabo de un segundo, volteó su vista para observar la única estrella titilante en el cielo. Dolido de espíritu, camino lentamente hacia el gran ventanal.**

―**Lo siento Masaki ****―****comenzó a llorar****―****, no te pude cumplir mi promesa.**

―**Tu hijo tiene razón, eres un hombre egoísta, Isshin ****―****dijo una voz tras de él****―****. Sabes lo que sucederá esta noche, ¿cierto? ****―****camino paulatinamente hacia él.**

―**Lo se ****―****dijo cansinamente****―****, Ryūken**_**.**_

―**Aún estás a tiempo de detenerlo, por los viejos tiempos puedo ayudarte ****―****suspiro, al no recibir respuesta alguna del antiguo asesino****―****. Abarai Rukia es el siguiente objetivo de tu hijo ****―****terció incómodo.**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

La cobertura mediática lo impresiono por completo, tuvo que abandonar el país ante la posibilidad de ser descubierto; por haber dejado alguna pista rastreable antes de salir. Escuchaba una nota sobre una de las viudas ―Rukia―, colocando las cenizas de su marido en una cripta. La noto abatida y mucho más frágil que cuando la miro en el funeral de su hermano.

―¿No puedes simplemente dejarla tranquila? ―Ishida le ofreció un poco de whisky, así como su ayuda para salir de país. Y justo ahora le prestaba su casa en Italia―. ¿Eres feliz sabiendo que nunca tendrá el hijo de otro hombre? ―pronunció con sordina e Ichigo le miro peligrosamente―. No tardarán en encontrarte ―exclamo serio―, incluso aquí en Nápoles no estás lejos de la organización.

―Ishida kun tiene razón, Kurosaki kun ―una dulce voz los asusto a ambos, estupefactos miraron a la dueña de tan angelical voz―. No habrá una segunda oportunidad.

―I…noue ―balbuceó impresionado Ichigo.

―Actuaste por cuenta propia, y sabes bien que la organización no tolera ese comportamiento ―le dijo―, Ishida kun debes volver ahora mismo conmigo a Japón, tu padre quiere hablarte. Kurosaki kun ―se acercó aventuradamente a ellos―, tienes suerte de que te consideren un asesino eficiente, de lo contrario ya estarías muerto ―el Quincy se levanto y la tomo del brazo―. Por tus hermanas y sus hijos no te preocupes ―le informo―, no tienen porque pagar tus errores. Nunca debiste de volver a Karakura. Te estaré vigilando, si rompes una vez más las reglas Rukia chan será asesinada frente a ti.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Corrió lo más rápido que pudo al edificio donde Rukia residía, poco le importo la amenaza del botones; aguardo impaciente el elevador y al ver que este no respondía su llamado opto por usar las escaleras. El apartamento de ella estaba cerrado, hizo uso de su copia y lentamente entró. Todo lucía tal y como él lo vio. La luz de la sala estaba encendida, pero ahí no era donde quería estar. En cuanto dio un paso a la recámara el televisor se encendió. Mostraba los videos de seguridad del hotel y el restaurante ****―****sitios donde él antes ejecuto a ciertas personas****―****, las imágenes de manera alternada comenzaron a mostrarse. Aún, no podía percibir con claridad la silueta negra sentada en el sofá.**

―**No dejare que la asesines Inoue ****―****siseó el shinigami.**

―**¿Inoue es otra de tus amantes, Ichigo?.**

**Las pupilas del hombre se dilataron, mientras parecía que en un solo instante sus ojos contemplaron sin problema alguno a la pequeña sombra que gallarda se levantaba. Rukia entonces estiro su mano y fríamente le apunto con un arma.**

―**¿Qué haces, Rukia? ****―****pidió al encontrar y encender la luz de la recámara. La escucho halar el gatillo una vez más y a diferencia de él, la mano de ella no temblaba en lo absoluto, estaba serena y muy tranquila****―****. ¿Piensas matarme?.**

―**Si tú has sido capaz de arrebatarme a quienes he amado, tomar tu vida entre mis manos no debe ser tan difícil ¿cierto?.**

―**¡Baja el arma, Rukia! ****―****le exigió. Ella no obedeció.**

―**¿Por qué?... ****―****comenzó a llorar****―**** Mi hermano, Renji. ¡Te has llevado todo lo valioso de mi vida! ****―****justo antes de dispararle, Ichigo le apunto con el arma que él traía.**

―**¡Baja el arma! ****―****repitió con voz seria.**

―**Dime, ¿qué puedo perder ahora si me asesinas? ****―****por un instante se turbo al percibir la afligida mirada que él le daba****―****. ¡Ya me has quitado todo, Ichigo! ****―****le grito.**

―**No quiero lastimarte , Rukia ****―****le suplico.**

―**Me usaste… ****―****susurraba lastimeramente****―**** a pesar de que te dije que te amaba. ¡Te atreviste a decirme que me hacías el amor y te creí! ****―****lloraba****―****. ¡Mataste a mi hermano, a Renji ****―****repitió e Ichigo la miraba de manera anhelante que la perturbó por un frágil momento****―****. Al menos dime que me amas y así yo te creeré por esta noche ****―****suplicó.**

―**Siempre te ame, Rukia ****―****fue honesto al responder****―****. Aunque nunca te lo dije.**

―**¡Mentiroso! ****―****grito llena de rabia.**

**Fue un instante, un desliz que una de las pistolas fue disparada. Un breve instante en que se cruzaron sus miradas una vez más, y luego un cuerpo sin vida que caía al suelo. Una vida extinguida en los brazos de un asesino. Un adiós sin más palabras… una amarga despedida…**

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Capitulo III

"Réquiem por un sueño"

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

+ La canción seleccionada para esta historia es: "Hurricane" de 30 seconds to mars.

+ El siguiente capitulo muestra el pasado de Rukia. Y todo cabo suelto quedará explicado.

+ Pasan varios días entre la entrega de la caja a Yoruichi y el asesinato del ministro.

+ Ryūken es quien aplaude luego de que Ichigo comente su primer asesinato. Y ambos trabajan para el "sustituto".

+ Bien, no me gusta poner a Tōshirō con Karin (lo prefiero con Yuzu). Sin bases, ya lo se. Pero, a mi me gustan juntos.

+ Puedo escribir un lemon, pero eso será en base a si ustedes lectores lo consideran oportuno. Esta ocasión, los dejaré elegir.

+ Ichigo tiene actualmente treinta y seis años. Rukia veintisiete.

* Spoiler del manga, no aclaro más para quienes no van al día. Los demás, seguro que pueden darse una idea.

* * *

**Glosario:**

+ (1) Kunai, _fue una popular arma ninja, esto es ya que podía ser fácilmente escondida, y debido a su pequeño tamaño y efectividad sigilosamente podía sacarse rápidamente para atacar._

+ (2) Twitter,_ permite a los usuarios mandar mensajes en texto plano de un máximo de 140 caracteres, llamados tweets, que se muestran en la página principal del usuario._

+ (3) Sjoji, _paredes de la casa están hechas de papel pegado sobre marcos de madera. Que se desliza como diapositiva para abrir y que incluso se pueden remover para ampliar la habitación._

+ (4) Enjo Kosa,i _es el nombre de las citas entre hombres maduros y colegialas, a veces sólo para pasear juntos de la mano, y a veces para tener sexo. Es el medio que usan las jóvenes para conseguir artículos de lujo y de marca._

+ (5) Yakuza,_ es el equivalente japonés del crimen organizado; es una mafia japonesa que data del siglo XVII._

+ (6) Scort,_ mujer que suele ofrecer servicios íntimos de alto nivel._

+ (7) Tokushu Kyūshū Butai, _es una unidad de operaciones especiales de la policía japonesa._

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Nos vemos

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ


	3. Réquiem por un sueño

Bleach no es de mi autoría, le pertenece a Kubo Tite. Historia original, escrita por mí.

**UNIVERSO ALTERNO.**

**Nota:** palabras en cursiva, memorias del pasado de cada uno de los personajes.

_**Introspección:**__ La vida y la muerte son ambas caras del mismo espejo… Tal vez no sepas a que lado pertenezco cuando encuentres mi reflejo. / Cyrene Hoffnongsolos /_

**Sumary:** _Solamente finge que me amas. Y así, yo te creeré por esta noche / UA /_.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

– **Shinigami –**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

_Por Ireth I. Nainieum_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Capítulo III**

**Réquiem por un sueño**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

_"Si ese día... no te hubiera conocido, no hubiera experimentado el dolor, la tristeza, _

_ni estos recuerdos llenos de lágrimas. _

_Pero... sí no te hubiera conocido, no habría experimentado esa alegría, _

_amabilidad, emoción, ni esta calidez, ni el sentimiento de la felicidad absoluta._

– Koizora **–**

**- Cielo de amor -**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

_―Vamos, a pasado más de un mes desde tu último trabajo. Has recibido tu mejor pago desde que trabajas con nosotros, ¿no deberías de estar feliz por tener tanto dinero? ―la apática mirada del asesino le quito cualquier gozo de la situación. Decidió cambiar de táctica―. ¿Quieres que te diga algo divertido? ―tamborileo en la mesa de caoba, mirándolo con cierto desdén._

_―No tengo ganas de escuchar cualquier cosa que tengas que decirme ―desvió su vista para contemplar vagamente las calles de la ciudad._

_―¿No te interesa saber quien ordenó la muerte de Kuchiki Byakuya? ―soltó de golpe, e Ichigo sintió como si alguien le hubiese golpeado en el estomago con todas sus fuerzas._

_El shinigami lo miro desesperado, Ginjō se relamió los labios lleno de placer antes contestar._

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Un delicado manto de fresca nieve había cubierto los límites de la mansión, aquella fría mañana, por donde quiera que se mirase no había más que ese destello blanquecino; producto de la tormenta de la noche anterior. Deseosa de salir a jugar, aguardaba impaciente que las sirvientas acabasen con su labor. Ese día le habían puesto un sencillo kakeshita (1) blanco, dos sirvientas más abrieron la sjoji (2) que comunicaba al jardín interno de la residencia, y por esta entró una mujer de elegante belleza.

―¡Hermana! ―se lanzó feliz a sus brazos cuando esta dio algunos pasos dentro―. ¡Mira, me han puesto un kimono nuevo! ―se giro sobre sí misma para presumirlo―. ¿Verdad que es bonito? ―la observo fijamente y reparo en un detalle―. ¡Vestimos igual!, ¿vamos a una fiesta? ―inquirió esperanzada de salir de la mansión.

Las criadas apartaron a la pequeña, y continuaron con su afanosa labor. Desde una distancia prudente, Hisana contempló el arduo trabajo de la servidumbre, mientras rozaba con las yemas de sus dedos aquel trozo de tela roja y sintiendo el nudo de su garganta acrecentarse cada vez más. Cuando el par de doncellas acabaron muy silenciosamente se retiraron, en todo momento evitando el contacto visual con la hermana mayor. Las dejaron completamente solas, puesto que cerraron las sjoji.

―¿Hermana? ―cuestiono al percibirla preocupada la niña.

―Ven aquí Rukia ―se sentó el zabuton (3) y la pequeña llegó a su lado, colocándose entre sus piernas―. Esto es para ti ―muy delicadamente desenvolvió la tela.

―¡Que bonito! ―chilló alegre al ver el destello de aquel objeto que era sostenido armoniosamente entra las manos de su hermana mayor.

―Esto es tuyo ―dijo con un hilo de voz, al colocar el hermoso collar alrededor del diminuto cuello―. Sode no shirayuki ―susurro y contemplo por unos instantes a su pequeña pariente.

―¡Parece un copo de nieve! ―dijo feliz de aquel suntuoso regalo, aunque claro, ella no comprendía el incipiente valor de la joya recibida.

Y en efecto eso parecía. Un copo de nieve compuesto por infinidad de diamantes de varios tamaños, de seis puntas. Un ostentoso obsequio para una niña de apenas cinco años.

―Esto… es… era ―corrigió― de tu mamá ―dijo Hisana con un nudo en su garganta.

―¿Mamá?... ―miro la gargantilla―. ¡Te prometo que cuidaré mucho de Sode no shirayuki! ―se aferro su hermana en un sincero abrazo.

Al final, Hisana no pudo resistir más y se aferró con fuerza a la pequeña, mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas que amenzaban con surcar su rostro.

―Es hora.

Una masculina voz abrió la sjoji, mientras brindaba un respetuoso saludo a las mujeres presentes.

―Shunsui tono… ―murmuro consternada la hermana mayor― ¿Tan pronto? ―su voz tembló y la desconfianza de esta se filtro como hiel en la pequeña, que no hizo otra cosa que mirarla afligida.

Kyōraku miro el pavor en el rostro infantil y le dedico una encantadora sonrisa que logró calmarla. Avanzó hacia el centro de la habitación, para hincarse hasta quedar a su diminuta altura; acto seguido busco entre su ropa y le entregó una bolsita llena de kompeitō, (4) que la niña encantada llevo una golosina a su boca.

―Vamos ―repitió serio el varón, más hacia a mayor que a la niña en sí―, no debemos llegar tarde. Falta poco para que la ceremonia de inicio.

Hisana y Rukia caminaron juntas por el largo pasillo. La pequeña solo podía ver la amplia espalda de aquel gentil hombre de ropas coloridas que tanto la mimaba, mientras percibía como su hermana apretaba cada vez con mayor insistencia su mano. Justo al entrar en aquella enorme habitación se sintió cohibida. Era el salón rectangular ―aquel al que nunca la dejaban ingresar―, percibió el ambiente cargado de tensión y tuvo miedo. A lo largo de aquella amplia área, habían cuatro largos hileras llenas de hombres ataviados en elegantes trajes negros que miraban fijamente al frente. Los tres caminaron hacia el fondo de aquel sitio, donde ya habían sido colocados un trío de zabuton para ellos.

―¡Abuelo!... ―Rukia grito al observar a su pariente en el extremo contrario al salón, también sentado.

Desafortunadamente, Hisana la silencio suavemente con un gesto amable de su dedo colocado por sobre los labios de la pequeña. Rukia volteo hacia atrás ―donde estaba sentado Shunsui, no obstante él miraba fijamente el frente―. Rukia comenzaba a impacientarse, era difícil el pedirle a una niña no mayor de cinco años paciencia, prudencia y tranquilidad; luego de haber esperado por más de quince minutos. Comenzaba a dormitar, cuando su hermano mayor ―también vestido de banco― hizo acto de presencia. De inmediato el resto de los presentes ―a excepción de los integrantes de la familia Kuchiki―, llevaron humildemente sus frentes al suelo en señal de reverencia absoluta al recién llegado.

―Por favor, Yamamoto dono ―Byakuya le hablo al anciano que ingresó justo detrás de él.

El longevo vestía como un sacerdote sintoísta de alto rango, y de inmediato comenzó con la purificación del estrado mayor ―sitio donde Byakuya se sentaría en unos cuantos minutos―. Para Rukia, el hombre realizaba movimientos que le arrancaron más de una sonrisa; hasta que finalmente toco una campanilla y dio por finalizado el sagrado ritual. El hermano, ocupo tranquilamente su lugar y finalmente la mirada de los parientes se cruzó por un instante.

Fuerte e intensa, llena de dolor y amargura.

En pocos segundos las sjoji se abrían ―una vez más― y dejaban ingresar a un individuo severamente mancillado, acarreado por los guardaespaldas personales de Byakuya. Una alterada chiquilla grito aterrada ante la cruel escena que se mostraba en sus frágiles ojos ―acción que ocasiono el despertar del herido, que no hizo otra cosa que mirarla con resignación―. Horripilada esta, se sujeto con fuerza a los ropajes de Hisana.

―¡Hermana! ―comenzó a llorar angustiada―, ¡abuelo!... ―rogaba ante un impermutable anciano―. ¡Hermano!...

―¡Honra y dignifica a tu Clan y a la Yakuza! ―externo en voz fuerte y firme Yamamoto, al recibir de su asistente personal una katana que luego le entregó al nuevo líder de la mafia.

Byakuya la recibió con manos temblorosas, pero al instante se mostró sereno ―puesto que sus subordinados no debían verlo dudar―. Genryūsai se apartó, para que el Kuchiki pudiese ponerse de pie y continuar con la ceremonia. Los guardaespaldas habían colocado al infortunado con la cabeza gacha.

Silencio.

―Katagi ni Meiwaku wo kakenai* ―enuncio Byakuya.

―¡Pido su infinita misericordia para mi familia, este es mi pecado! ―susurro el herido.

En un limpio y elegante movimiento le cortó la cabeza ante la aterrada mirada de la niña, que no fue capaz de pronunciar sonido alguno. Sus diminutas pupilas se dilataron con horror puro, cuando miro a su hermano caminar directo hacia ellas. Empuñando el arma y manchado por completo con la sangre de aquel desdichado. Rukia quiso levantarse y salir corriendo, sin embargo Hisana la abrazó con fuerza y no la dejo huir. La niña comenzó a gritar y sollozar, temerosa de que fuesen las siguientes en morir bajo el filo de la katana. Byakuya llegó ante las mujeres y la pequeña oculto su rostro en el pecho de su pariente.

―¡Mírame! ―le ordenó el hombre a la niña, y ella negó firmemente―. ¡Mírame! ―repitió alzando mucho más su voz, esa ocasión Rukia obedeció.

Byakuya se hinco y limpio la sangre de la katana con los kimonos una vez blancos de sus hermanas.

―Escucha con atención, Rukia chan ―pidió suavemente Hisana.

―¡Nunca olviden que somos pecadores, pagaremos por nuestras faltas con una vida llena de desdicha! ―se levantó y les dio la espalda―. La felicidad no existe para el Clan Kuchiki, somos madera podrida ―sentencio.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Un ronin abandonado…

Un hombre sin dueño, fue el origen de la Yakuza más poderosa de Japón. Surgida a finales del periodo Edo y con el nacimiento de la era moderna en el país nipón. Desde sus primeros días, estuvo marcada por un "honor más allá de a muerte". A finales del Siglo XIX y al iniciarse el XX tenían el control de la prostitución, las apuestas, el contrabando, el lavado de dinero, los espectáculos, la especulación de bienes inmobiliarios, la extorsión, el tráfico de drogas, pornografía y armas, por mencionar algunas. Sin embargo, pese a su magistral poder, sobre ellos recaía una cruenta maldición. Cada cabeza de la familia moría siquiera antes de poder disfrutar los frutos de su trabajo, siendo Byakuya el actual líder en un periodo no mayor a doscientos años.

Kuchiki Sōjun ―padre de Byakuya― heredo una poderosa mafia cuando su padre Ginrei renunció a su mandato a fin de llevar una humilde vida en el campo, luego de la muerte de su amada esposa. Controlaban la mayor zona económica del país ―la parte central de la isla―. Casi como un señor feudal mandaba sobre sus dominios, con mano de hierro para todos aquellos que intentaban controlar su área; pese a su joven edad ―no más de veinte años en ese entonces Sōjun―, era temido y respetado por las demás Yakuzas. Se caso con una desconocida mujer de una familia inferior a la suya y con ella procreó dos vástagos, Hisana y Byakuya ―mellizos, pereciendo meses después a causa de una fiebre.

Con una estricta educación el varón fue educado, al grado de volverse frío e inexpresivo con todo aquel que lo rodeaba, el perfecto asesino a los ojos de su padre. Se le obligo a entrenarse en el difícil arte de la espada, así como a recibir una educación del más alto nivel. Aprendió lenguas extranjeras, economía, psicología y más. De igual forma, se le instruyó para mantener sus emociones indescifrables. Algo muy común en el Clan Kuchiki.

Por otra parte, su hermana fue preparada para convertirse en la esposa de algún líder para afianzar los lazos. Sōjun, sabía que si jugaba sus cartas de la manera apropiada podría su Clan aumentar su territorio, sin la necesidad de derramar sangre. Desde que ella aprendió a pronunciar sus primeras palabras, comenzó su recta formación bajo las antiguas normas del periodo Edo. Se le instruyó para ser recatada, sumisa y femenina. Aprendió la poesía, el ikebana (6), así como el estricto protocolo de la ceremonia del té y de esa manera, conoció al hombre que sería su esposo cuando a penas tenía diez años.

Años después ―quince para ser exactos―, llegó la mayor sorpresa para el Clan; el nacimiento de una niña hija de Sōjun con una de sus amantes favoritas. Una hermosa mujer de piel tan nívea y de cabellera blanca, que casi parecía ser la diosa de la montaña; conocida como Sode no shirayuki. Tomo para sí a la pequeña y decidió criarla dentro de la familia, prohibiendo mencionarle a Rukia su verdadero origen. De hecho, su verdadera madre jamás pudo conocerla. Pequeña y delicada, que parecía una muñeca la Yakuza recibió gustosa a la nueva integrante. Hisana fue más una madre para ella que su hermana, y al igual que su pariente en sus primeros años recibió una educación tradicional que tanto le gustaba a su padre.

Sin embargo, la desgracia llegó para el Clan y la Yakuza.

Uno de los mayores hombres de confianza de Sōjun resulto ser un policía encubierto, que filtro información sobre una negociación de armas en el puerto de Tokio. Desafortunadamente, una mala decisión por parte del cuerpo policíaco terminó en un intercambio de balas que acabo con la vida del líder.

Ginrei se negó a tomar una vez más el mandato de su Clan o la Yakuza Senbonzakura_._Se temía que la inexperiencia de Byakuya llevase a declive los años de gran esfuerzo, no obstante la increíble inteligencia y sagacidad del joven lo hicieron un hombre de temer; pese a su joven edad. La venganza no tuvo piedad alguna, figura políticas, policiales y soplones de la misma organización fueron asesinados produciendo una masacre desenfrenada por todo Japón. En uno de los hechos más oscuros de la mafia nipona, conocida como el Hougyoku.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

―Rukia sama ―la anciana a su cargo llegó―, se le hará tarde para su lección de shamisen (7) ―la apremió con urgencia.

La niña exhalo con disgusto.

―¿Es necesario que vaya? ―inquirió desganada de su nula aptitud para el instrumento.

―Josei (8), sabe bien que su hermano es quien ordena que clases debe tomar ―la sujeto de su mano y comenzó a caminar con ella por el largo corredor de la residencia secundaria de Kioto―. Jamás debe hacer que los demás a esperen ―le recordó una de sus tantas reglas que tenía.

―Hanako san ―una gentil voz se dejo escuchar.

De inmediato la niña soltó a la anciana y corrió agradecida a los brazos de su hermana, se sentía tan feliz de verla luego de tanto tiempo.

―Shojo (9) ―expreso respetuosa la criada.

―Acompáñame, Rukia chan ―dijo la mayor.

Con cautela la niña de siete años siguió de cerca los pasos de su hermana, mientras caminaban tomadas de las manos. Se suponía que Rukia vivía en Kioto, mientras que los mayores en Tokio, así que el verla ahí le produjo una alegría desmedida. Pero esta rápidamente se convirtió en temor puro, cuando llegarón a las puertas del despacho privado de su hermano. Temerosa miro a Hisana, quien tan solo le devolvió una tranquila sonrisa.

―Adelante ―pronunció seco el varón.

Un par de zabuton estaban colocados justo delante de él. Con elegancia Hisana ocupo el suyo, desafortunadamente Rukia lo hizo de manera tosca y poco grácil, fue reprendida en silencio por la severa mirada de su hermano. Byakuya ordenó con un gesto a una criada presente, esta colocó un shamisen delante de Rukia. Con sus manos temblándole y sudándole ―al mismo tiempo― la niña comenzó a tocar burdamente el magnifico instrumento de tres cuerdas, al final Hisana la detuvo con una piadosa sonrisa y en su defecto procedió a interpretar ella misma la pieza favorita del varón, quien complacido aplaudió un par de veces.

―Extraordinario Hisana ―miro a la niña―. Hay que practicar mucho más Rukia ―le ordenó y la misma criada retiró el shamisen abandonando poco después la habitación―. El luto en nuestra familia ha concluido ―informo solemnemente―, por lo tanto tu matrimonio con Minamoto Ren se efectuará a finales de este mes.

Afonía.

―Será como tu digas, mi señor ―musito mansa Hisana.

Rukia no dijo nada, sin embargo apretaba fuertemente sus manos llena de impotencia.

Horas más tarde, en la intimidad de su habitación la niña se acercó a su hermana y la abrazó.

―No estés tan afligida, Rukia chan ―correspondió gentilmente al tacto―. Tengo que aceptar la orden de nuestro hermano.

―¿Pero?... ―replicó en un susurro la niña.

―Es mi obligación ―le aclaró la mayor.

―¡Yo nunca aceptaré que me obliguen a casarme con alguien que no quiero! ―se apartó bruscamente.

Hisana sonrió ante la inocencia de aquella declaración tan inverosímil a sus ojos, sabía muy bien que aquellas palabras no podrían resultan más falsas. Pero la dejaría creer que había algo distinto en su futuro.

―Espero entonces que tú puedas lograr algo con tu vida, Rukia chan.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Años después…**

―Perdón? ―pidió con un nudo en la garganta, mientras lágrimas silenciosas resbalaban por sus mejillas y su mirada permanecía fija en el rostro de su pariente.

―Hisana ha muerto ―repitió angustiado su abuelo.

―¡Mentira! ―gritó poniéndose de pie―. ¡Mi hermana está en China y… ―balbuceaba― volverá a finales de mes y… me traerá muchos regalos y… y…! ―guardo silencio al contemplar la impermutable apariencia del longevo.

―¡Cámbiate ―ordeno seco Ginrei―, los invitados llegarán dentro de media hora! ―abandono la habitación.

Hisana había estado casada con Minamoto Ren por más de seis años, desafortunadamente luego de una exhaustiva revisión médica se reveló que ella era estéril. Jamás podría darle un hijo a su esposo y este al pertenecer a una Yakuza inferior bajo la protección de Clan Kuchiki debía de permanecer con su esposa. Aunque esto significase el fin de su organización. Pese a toda la frustración, ella jamás dejo de sonreír.

Rukia se dobló sobre si misma y lloró amargamente en a soledad de su recámara, puesto que una vez que la abandonase su alcoba debería de mostrar aquella máscara fría característica de su familia. Y así, la servidumbre aguardó para prepararla.

La muerte de Hisana fue el resultado de la traición de Ren hacia la Yakuza Senbonzakura. Habiéndole prometido a la Triada (10) cosas que él jamás podría otorgar. La desesperación se apoderó de él, e incapaz de hacerle frente a sus erróneas decisiones terminó por acabar con su vida; llevando su automóvil hacia un desfiladero pereciendo en el acto con su esposa.

El entierro había concluido horas atrás, Rukia había ordenado que la dejasen sola. Sin embargo, la llamada de su hermano exigiendo su presencia debía de ser acatada. Suspiro hondamente antes de solicitar su ingreso a la misma habitación donde años atrás Byakuya anunció el matrimonio de Hisana.

―Pasa, Rukia ―dijo cansado―. Acércate ―señalo el zabuton frente él―. Hay algo muy importante que debo decirte ―la miro sentarse y aguardó unos momentos antes de hablar―. Hoy antes del amanecer partirás a un pueblo llamado Karakura.

Silencio.

―¿Es por lo ocurrido con nuestra hermana? ―dijo cauta la joven de trece años.

Byakuya suspiro y rascó cansadamente sus ojos.

―El Clan Minamoto cometió una alta traición y debido a ello nuestra hermana murió. Cumplió con su deber como esposa y amante ―exhalo pesadamente―, desafortunadamente el problema queda para aquellos que continuamos vivos… He debido hacer algo con tal de mantener la paz en nuestro territorio ―Rukia comenzó a impacientarse, Byakuya percibió esto apresurando su explicación a la joven―. He cedido tu mano al líder de la Triada Fènghuáng (11).

―¡No puedes hacer eso! ―le gritó fuera de sí―. ¡No permitiré que interfieras en mi vida como lo hiciste con nuestra hermana―se levantó y le dio la espalda.

―¡No es algo en lo que tengas opción alguna!― pronunció irascible deteniendo su marcha―. ¡Este matrimonio evitará la muerte de cientos de los nuestros!.

―¿De los nuestros? ―pronunció con sorna la joven al voltearse y mirarlo fríamente―. ¿Hablas de aquellos asesinos que están bajo el servicio de la Yakuza? ―un breve mutismo―. ¡Por mí que se mueran todos! ―vociferó.

Justo antes de abandonar la habitación, sucedió algo que le helo la sangre. Un par de aplausos cortesía de su hermano la asustaron terriblemente; al atraverse a girar para encararlo observó la serena mirada que este le daba. Tuvo tanto miedo como aquel día que vio morir a ese hombre.

―¿Cuántos de esos asesinos como tú los llamas han muerto en tu nombre? ―afonía―. Mejor aún ―se levantó―, ¿tienes idea de cuantos mueren a causa tuya?.

―¡Yo no le he pedido a nadie el morir en mi nombre? ―expresó seca.

―Tus manos están tan llenas de sangre como las mías ―se las mostró.

―¡Yo jamás le he pedido nada al Clan o a la Yakuza!.

Byakuya esbozo una media sonrisa antes de hablar.

―Los lujos de tu vida, son el precio de nuestro pecado ―en un inesperado indicio de amor, la abrazó con infinita ternura y sus siguientes palabras fueron apenas suaves murmullos―. Desposarás a Wang Liangyong, e irás a Karakura que es territorio neutral ―hablo con prisa―. Serás preparada e instruida bajo los requerimientos de tu futuro marido y sobre todo te conservarás casta hasta el día de tu boda ―beso sus mejillas―. Un Kuchiki no llora, no olvides eso ―dijo antes de retirarse.

Rukia apretó con fuerza sus pequeños puños, mientras mordía su lengua y evitaba gimotear. Ella era una hija de Clan Kuchiki y por lo tanto no debía llorar

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

―¿Entonces?... ―apresuró su pregunta mirando desconfiada a su alrededor, esperando la respuesta de su interlocutor.

―Podemos hacerlo ―se enalteció orgulloso―, señorita...

―Nadie debe saberlo ―le advirtió.

―Por supuesto ―se levantó y extendió su mano para cerrar el trato―. Enviaré a mi mejor hombre ―ella tomo su mano―, después de todo, ha venido a esta ciudad a terminar una vieja relación ―le sonrió―. No se preocupe, nadie sabrá que usted fue la responsable deesto.

Siempre sonriéndole a un hombre al que ella... fingiendo inocencia tras esa máscara fría.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Un hombre mirándola desde el callejón…

Un hombre siguiéndola…

Un hombre siendo su vecino…

Un amante besándola sin contemplación alguna…

Un amante que la seducía…

Un amante a quien había entregado su pureza…

Un traidor que la había abandonado…

Un traidor de quien se vengaría…

Un traidor a quien asesinaría…

Abrierón con premura la puerta frontal de su casa en Karakura, tanto que el sobresalto le hizo ponerse a la defensiva cuando la pequeña puerta de su recámara fue abierta. Rukia tomó la pistola blanca que descansaba bajo su almohada y con las manos temblorosas apunto en el medio de la oscuridad. Cuatro figuras negras ingresaron, el corazón le latía muy rápido en un instante sintió la garganta seca cuando cargó el arma dispuesta a disparar. Las luces se encendierón y pronto ella se permitió flaquear al reconocer al intruso en su recámara.

―¿Shunsui tono? ―susurro, dejando caer el arma a su regazo―. ¿Por qué están aquí? ―dijo al mirar a los guardaespaldas personales del hombre, tres bellas mujeres de cabellera negra.

Kyōraku fue hacia Rukia y la cargó en sus brazos ―con todo y cobijas―, pese a la estupefacción de la joven que intentó apartarse. Su sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando en el piso inferior vio a una gran cantidad de personas destruyendo sus objetos personales y esparciendo gasolina en sus muebles.

―Tranquila ―Shunsui intentó calmarla― es por tu bien.

―¡Pero que demonios!. ¿Cómo espera que me quede tranquila viendo lo que esta sucediendo? ―forcejeaba.

Exterior observó cuando menos cinco vehículos aparcados negros, el par ingresó a uno de estos junto con una de las escoltas del hombre. Una mujer llamada Nanao, sería la que conduciría.

―¿Shunsui tono? ―repitió Rukia aterrada ante lo que sucedía.

―Procedan según lo acordado, Wakizashi ―le dijo a la mujer con un extraño parche en el ojo― y Tachi ―a la fémina con parte de su rostro cubierto―, tienen menos de cinco minutos antes de que llegue la policía ―suspiro―. Nos veremos en el punto de reunión ―subió el vidrio polarizado―. Andando, Nanao chan ―ordenó serio, luego colocó a la joven a su lado.

Los vehículos restantes también arrancarón en cuanto lo hizo el suyo, Rukia estremecida volteó hacia la calle y observó como llegaba un enorme automóvil y de este descendía una bolsa negra que era cargada entre dos. Sintió verdadero pánico al percatarse que esta era una de las que usaban los médicos forenses en el transporte de lo cadáveres.

―¿Qué esta pasando? ―se obligo a indagar intentando ocultar su temor.

―No soy el indicado para decírtelo, Rukia chan ―acomodó su sombrero de paja y le sonrió―. Porque no intentas dormir un poco ―sugirió.

―¿Es una broma, cómo puedo dormir luego de todo lo que acaba de suceder? ―comenzó a temblar―. ¿A dónde vamos?. ¿Qué sucede? ―exigió impaciente la joven al alejarse lo más pudo del hombre.

―Tu abuelo demanda tu presencia ―respondió, mientras admiraba los amenazantes ojos Nanao a través del espejo retrovisor.

―¿A esta hora? ―se horrorizo de tal petición, y algo en su interior le decía que había sucedido algo más que nadie quería decirle―. ¡No pudo esperar hasta el amanecer y haberme llamado como lo haría un abuelo normal!.

Nanao aceleró más y al llegar a la primera intersección de la carretera dos de las escoltas ―los vehículos―, tomaron un rumbo distinto.

―Debes hablar con tu abuelo ―por primera vez en la noche se mostró afligido por sus actos―. Solo cumplo órdenes ―exhalo―, toma ―le entregó su arma.

Silencio.

―Mi hermano es quien da las órdenes, no mi abuelo ―sintió su corazón acelerarse, sabiendo bien el porque de aquellas palabras.

Afonía.

Shunsui no volvió a mencionar vocablo alguno, ya que colocó su sombrero sobre su rostro y se durmió ―sus ronquidos eran una muestra real de eso―. Rukia miro la carretera, junto a la interminable sucesión de luces y línea blancas; poco a poco comenzó a pestañear presa del sueño. Bostezó un par de veces, debido a ello no fue consciente que lentamente los otros dos carros también se alejaron y que marchaban solos por la desolada vía; al cabo de algunos minutos más se quedo profundamente dormida.

―¿Señor? ―susurro Nanao.

―¿Cuánto falta? ―se mostró impaciente mirando fijamente hacia atrás, en la carretera.

―Una hora más.

―Que sea menos, Nanao chan ―ordenó mirando a la joven durmiente de soslayo, justo en ese momento le llegó un mensaje a su celular―. "Listo" ―leyó―. Aprisa ―ordenó.

Poco antes de las seis de la mañana, llegaon finalmente a su destino. Una de las tantas propiedades del Clan Kuchiki, técnicamente podría decirse que esa era la única que estaba abandonada en su totalidad; la falta de mantenimiento era algo que delataba el aspecto físico de la envejecida propiedad. Habían viajado durante toda la noche hasta Kioto, a el distrito de Kamigyo ku (12) a un sitio que casi parecía apartado de la modernidad actual de la gran urbe de la gran ciudad. Las puertas frontales se abrieron sigilosamente y con la misma diligencia se cerraron en cuanto el automóvil ingresó. Shunsui movió suavemente a Rukia para despertarla y preparara para que hablase con su abuelo.

―Rukia chan, Rukia chan ―repitió en un murmullo, la joven adormilada le miro―. Hemos llegado ―anunció.

Perpleja miro el paisaje invernal en aquella descuidada mansión, se sentó un instante para despabilar su sueño.

―Yo… ―tiritó con aprensión, mientras hablaba entrecortadamente.

―¿Tienes frío, Rukia chan? ―se quito su haori rosado y la cubrió con este―. Lamento no haberte traído con algo más apropiado para el clima ―dijo al verla entre su pijama y cobijas.

Un sirviente abrió la puerta ―del lado donde estaba Rukia― y le entregó unos zapatos para la nieve. La ayudo a descender y la llevo hacia una habitación que le fue preparada, ella miro de soslayo a Shunsui antes de perderlo de vista. En unos cuanto minutos más, la joven ya portaba una vestimenta apropiada, mientras tanto aguardaba tras la sjoji el permiso de su abuelo para entrar; fue Kyōraku quien le abrió. Con pasos lentos e inseguros ingresó, había un extraño a sus ojos; otro hombre que no era su hermano.

―Siéntate ―ordenó su abuelo y ella obedeció. El anciano suspiro hondo―. Byakuya ha muerto ―exclamo con verdadera agonía esas tres palabras.

Rukia bajo la cabeza, jugueteando nerviosa con sus manos y no pudo evitar sollozar pese a todo.

―¡Mi… hermano!… ―balbuceo.

―Rukia... también ha muerto ―dictaminó enérgico el longevo, de inmediato el hombre desconocido se levantó. La asustada joven se puso de pie y retrocedió varios pasos hacia atrás, mirando con ojos desorbitados a su pariente―. Siéntate ―reiteró sin mucha paciencia.

―¿Vas a dar la orden de que maten? ―le tembló la voz―. ¿Y encima quieres que me quede tranquila? ―espetó, mostrando su pistola blanca amenazando a su abuelo.

Kyōraku y el desconocido intentarón acercarse a ella para desarmarla, no obstante, Ginrei les pidió que permanecieran quietos al levantar su mano derecha.

―Wang Liangyong, envió una nota exigiendo que se adelante su matrimonio para esta semana ―musito con despreció el anciano―. Justo media hora después que tu hermano fuese asesinado ―silencio―. Vamos querida tranquilízate, ahora solo quiero que hablemos. Bien o mal, debo protegerte.

Rukia comenzó a reír, ante la sorpresa de los presentes. Era una risa forzada y sin gracia.

―¿Protegerme?... ―dijo con desdén―. ¿O cuidar de tus intereses?.

Silencio.

―Rukia chan ―el desconocido hablo, pero guardo silencio en el acto cuando Ginrei lo miro duramente.

―¡No dejaré que Wang Liangyong ponga un solo pie en nuestro territorio! ―se exalto―. ¡Y si para eso Kuchiki Rukia debe morir, así será! ―gruño enardecido al encender el televisor de aquella habitación.

―La policía aún se encuentra investigando el lamentable hecho de la madrugada ―hablaba una comentarista a través de la televisión en un muy conocido sitio para ella―. Se nos informa que la joven Kuchiki Rukia de apenas diecisiete años falleció en un incendio en su residencia, quedando irreconocible por las severas quemaduras. Hasta el momento se nos informa que fue debido a un accidente con el calentador…

Ginrei apagó el aparato y aguardó paciente la reacción de su nieta. Rukia sintió débil sus rodillas y se dejo caer al suelo, mientras temblaba de impotencia; con temor volteó hacia su abuelo. Sin embargo, no apartó en ningún momento el arma. Alguien ocupaba su lugar en la que una vez fue se hogar en Karakura.

―No necesitas saber el nombre de esa pobre joven, Rukia chan ―hablo el extraño en la reunión―. Si te sirve de consuelo, aquella mujer que te ha reemplazado murió antes de que la colocásemos en tu vieja casa ―explicó―. No hemos sido responsables de su muerte.

―Le haremos creer a Wang Liangyong que has sido asesinada al igual que Byakuya ―explicó el anciano, finalmente fue capaz de mirar el rostro de su nieta, con un dejo de amargura―. ¡Deberás marcharte lejos y nunca más volver!.

Rukia lo miro impresionada.

―¿Así de sencillo? ―espetó duramente la joven―. ¡Me vas a decir que esto es todo! ―chilló furiosa, arrojando el arma blanca a los pies del anciano.

Mutismo.

Ginrei se agacho y recogió la pistola, la admiro embelesado por tan magnifico instrumento de muerte que sostenía. Exhalo hondamente, camino pausadamente hacia su nieta y le devolvió el arma ante la sorpresa de los presentes.

―Tu no tienes una vida en esta familia, Rukia. Tu verdadera madre fue una de las tantas amantes de mi hijo mayor ―suspiro con melancolía―, a decir verdad él nunca debió de traerte a este sitio ― la tomo del mentón y la miro amablemente a sus ojos; gesto que la turbo por completo―. ¡Vive! ―le rogó luego de besar amorosamente su frente y abrazarla en señal de franca despedida―. ¡Vive! ―repitió como un ruego honesto―. Llevaré tu secreto a la tumba, mi niña ―musitó entrecortadamente contra su oreja, siendo ella la única oyente de aquella confesión.

Esa sería la última vez que vería a su abuelo. El anciano moriría tres meses después de un paro respiratorio, dando fin a una de las Yakuzas más antiguas del Japón.

Rukia continúo un largo tiempo emancipada en sus pensamientos, mientras viajaba en el ferri alejándose cada vez más de la costa y adentrándose al mar para llegar a las islas de Okinawa, cuyo destino final era la isla Miyako (13) donde se había decidido que viviría posiblemente el resto de su vida. A su lado la acompañaba aquel extraño ―que para ese momento ya se había presentado―, diciéndole que se llamaba Ukitake Jūshirō. No la había dejado solo ni una sola vez, le hacia compañía mientras se deleitaba con un taiyaki (14). La joven sostenía con fuerza el pequeño dije con forma de conejo, el hombre miro aquel gesto.

―Deberías arrojar eso al mar ―sugirió.

―Es lo único a lo que puedo aferrarme ahora ―susurro ella.

―Ya no más ―se recargo en el barandal―. Hace unas dos semanas, falleció uno de mis subordinados ―se adelanto a explicarse antes de que sus palabras fuesen mal interpretadas―. No es como tú te lo imaginas, Rukia chan ―le mostró una gentil sonrisa―. Tengo una pequeña flota pesquera, Shiba Kaien y su esposa perecierón ese lamentable día ―la miro―. Le he dicho a una conocida mía que eres su hija.

―Que historia tan tonta… ― balbuceó ella sin saber bien qué contestar, luego de un par de minutos se aventuro a indagar―. ¿Conoció usted a mi verdadera madre?.

Silencio.

―¿Hace cuanto que lo sospechabas? ―quiso él saber antes.

Rukia esbozo una sonrisa sarcástica y engreída.

―Después de que falleció mi hermana, cuando visite el mausoleo vi la fecha de muerte de aquella mujer que me habían dicho que era mi madre y… ―sintió un nudo en la garganta.

―Byakuya kun te prohibió preguntar ―finalizó la oración.

―Si.

―No has llorado como esperaba su muerte ―dijo con cierta molestia.

―¿Vale la pena llorar la muerte de un hombre que nunca hizo nada por mí? ―respondió con ira―. ¿De un hermano que para lo único que servía era para funcionar como un trozo de vil carne? ―desdeño.

―Hay mucha ira en tus palabras, Rukia chan. Pero no debes olvidar, que familia solo tienes una ―mostró su dedo índice―. Los amigos, los novios, amantes, pueden ir y venir en pequeñas o grandes cantidades… la familia solo llega una vez… y cuando se va es para siempre ―la miro.

Afonía.

―¡Soy una mala persona, Ukitake dono! ―gritó captando la atención del resto de los viajantes, aferrándose a torso de aquel hombre―. ¡Hice algo muy malo! ―lloraba―. ¡Y el abuelo lo sabe!.

Jūshirō la abrazó y la reconforto.

Las horas pasaron y al anochecer el ferri finalmente llegó al puerto de la isla de Miyako. Rukia miro centenares de farolas, el ruido la excitación de los reunidos, así como la evidente despreocupación de estos hacia lo que sucedía alrededor. Ukitake tomo su pequeña maleta y la ayudo a descender por la rampa, caminarón un poco hasta encontrarse con una mujer que al parecer los esperaba.

―Unohana sama ―presentó un saludo respetuoso el hombre―, ella es ―atrajo a la joven hacia él― Shiba Rukia ―le sonrió amablemente a la mujer.

―Bienvenida a la isla Miyako, Shiba san ―la abrazó con amabilidad―. Lamento mucho lo de tus padres ―expresó sinceramente.

Un hombre de gafas y ropa blanca paso a su lado, fingiendo ser un turista perdido buscando información sobre las Ruinas del Castillo Shuri (15).

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

―¿Segura que desea dejar la isla, Shiba san? ―inquirió la casera al verla preparar su equipaje, lista para marcharse.

―Unohana sama… ―hablo con un dejo de nostalgia―. No puedo permanecer para siempre aquí ―dijo en un murmullo.

―¿Oculta o en una ciudad tan pequeña? ―entró y cerró la puerta.

―Siempre ha sabido quien soy en realidad, ¿cierto? ―expreso con amargura al haberle mentido tanto tiempo a esa amable mujer.

―Conocí a tu madre ―musito suavemente―. Y además, Ukitake san no es un buen mentiroso.

Mutismo.

―¿A mi madre? ―se acercó rápidamente a ella, la sujeto de sus hombros y la miro impacientemente.

―Sode no shirayuki… era tan hermosa que parecía una diosa en la tierra ―acaricio su cabellera―. Pero heredaste todos los rasgos de tu padre ―le sonrió―. Tu mamá creció y vivió en esta misma habitación ―exhalo.

Rukia se dejo caer a borde de la cama, llevando su cabeza entre sus manos.

―Esta isla esta muy lejos de Tokio ―dijo la joven.

―Sōjun trajo a sus hijos de vacaciones a este remoto lugar y fue aquí donde la conoció.

―Dijo, era…

―El dolor de una madre al perder a su hijo es muy grande, Rukia chan ―intentó reconfortarla―. Sōjun pudo haberle dado mucho dinero, más eso jamás podría hacer que se olvidará de ti. Hasta su último suspiro, fuiste su único pensamiento…

Tras tres años de estadía en Okinawa y de asistir a la Universidad de Meio (16), finalmente había conseguido su cambio a la Universidad de Aoyama Gakuin (17). Ocultarse de los fantasmas del pasado, era algo que no estaba dispuesta a permitir; si como hija del Clan Kuchiki debía morir, lo haría con orgullo. Yendo nuevamente en el ferri, recordó una de sus más grandes equivocaciones.

_En menos de una semana, luego de haber dejado Karakura logró escabullirse y gracias a su buena suerte logró llegar al pueblo. Su sorpresa no fue nada grata al llegar aquel día, mientras la nieve caía y miraba las ruinas de la que una vez fue su casa. Con tristeza caminó hacia la casa de Ichigo, abrió la reja, luego uso su llave para abrir la puerta. Se sabía de memoria el celular de él, no obstante pese a su gran insistencia nunca pudo comunicarse con él; llegando al punto de temer por su vida._

_La casa estaba a oscuras y vacía. Sintió su corazón contraerse, mientras recorría habitación por habitación; no encontrando rastro alguno de su amante. Al llegar a la recámara que una vez compartieron, fue hacia la ventana. Justo entonces, la luz de una vela ilumino el sitio __―desde una esquina de la recámara―, alertando los sentido de Rukia que rápidamente llevó su mano a su bolso._

―_Es peligroso para usted el estar aquí ―hablo exhalando humo del cigarro―. Sobre todo porque se supone que esta muerta._

_Con dificultado sacó la pistola y le apunto con sus manos temblorosas._

―_No hay porque temer ―dijo un moreno ingresando por la única salida posible―. No estamos aquí para lastimarla, ¿cierto Ishida?._

―_Cierto, Sado kun ―suspiro y apago la vela―. Ahí, junto a la ventana detrás de usted esta el celular de Kurosaki._

_Tomándole un momento para acostumbrase a la oscuridad y recelosa al mismo tiempo, miro de soslayo al sitio indicado. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrase con el aparato. Con sus manos tremulas lo tomo._

―_¿Qué le han hecho? ―exigió, a pesar de su temor._

―_Debe olvidarse de él ―Ishida avanzó un poco―, no es un hombre que le convenga ―suspiro―. Además, usted está en busca de una mejor vida._

―_¿Dónde esta Ichigo? ―les gritó y les apunto._

―_Esa arma no esta cargada, señorita ―Ishida estaba sumamente tranquilo._

―_¿Dónde esta Ichigo? ―repitió alterada._

―_Fue difícil ayudara a llegar aquí, sin que la agencia, su Clan o la Triada se diesen cuenta ―comentó serio el hombre de gafas―. ¿Sabe cuan peligrosa es su presencia aquí con los hechos tan recientes? ―rápidamente llegó a Rukia y la desarmó, luego la arrojó al piso con la cara al suelo._

―_¡Ishida! ―hablo el atezado para calmarlo. _

―_Tranquilo ―se aparto de la joven y tomo la pistola._

_Rukia permaneció en el suelo sentada, abrazándose. Ishida la miraba con tristeza._

―_"Mi única necesidad de esta vida es tener más dinero"... ―ella lo miro confundida―. Nunca significaste nada para él, eras solamente una chiquilla con la que se divirtió y... __―la miro con pena__― una apuesta con los miembros de la organización para la que él trabaja. Sobre ¿cuánto tiempo le tomaría el llevarte a su cama?.  
_

_Silencio._

_Un bulto en la garganta de Rukia le impidió hablar por varios minutos._

_―¿Una organización de qué? ―chilló en busca de una respuesta._

_―De asesinos... ―replico Ishida.  
_

―_¡No es verdad! ―los miro con aprehensión Rukia._

―"_Me divertí bastante, así que para guardar un recuerdo de ella me quedaré con esto" ―repitió las palabras del Shinigami y le mostró el colgante único recuerdo de su madre._

_―¡Devuélvemelo! ―exigió abalanzándose contra Ishida, hasta ese instante no se había dedicado a la tarea de buscar el dije._

_ Sado la detuvo.  
_

―_No debemos hacer ruido ―se excusó y la soltó._

_Unos suaves pasos se dejaron escuchar, alguien más entraba en la habitación._

―_Ella es Inoue Orihime, la ayudará a volver a la isla Miyako ―explicó Ishida._

―_Debemos irnos, Rukia chan ―camino hacia ella._

―_¿Dónde esta Ichigo? ―sujeto con fuerza la muñeca de aquella bella mujer―. ¡__Devuélvanme el único recuerdo de mi madre!__―exigió._

―_Morirás ―susurro Orihime__―__. Si continuas con esto.  
_

―_¡Ya estoy muerta! ―espetó al mirarlos._

_Mutismo._

―_Si tanto quieres morir, tu misma acaba con tu vida ―Ichigo acababa de ingresar, ante la inusitada sorpresa de Rukia. Camino hasta Ishida, le arrebató a Sode no shirayuki y lo rompió en fragmentos. Cuando los trozos cayerón al suelo, sujeto la pistola y término por arrojara a los pies de la que una vez fue su amante―. ¡Adelante, hazlo! ―siseó fríamente._

_Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por sobre sus mejillas, con manos temblorosas sujeto la pistola y la llevo hacia su pecho._

―_¿Me amaste?..._ _―dijo ella._

_No hubo respuesta alguna._

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Gracias a la recomendación de varios profesores, logró obtener un puesto dentro del gobierno. Como becaría, debía de realizar un análisis a la propuesta del Ministro de Finanzas ―para quien Rukia trabajaba―. Sin más, bajo la última caja del archivo muerto y entre malabares y exageradas piruetas logró llegar a aquel apartado y mugriento rincón que era su diminuta oficina. No era más que un destartalado escritorio, bajo la escalera de la amplia oficina del también llamado Zaimu daijin (18). Con una mueca de disgusto, procedió a realizar los ajustes sobre aquella licitación una vez rechazada.

―¡Shiba! ―le hablo altaneramente la joven un poco mayor que ella―. Hirokazu san, necesita esos papeles para antes de la comida. Quiere presentarles el borrador al resto de los miembros durante la reunión ―demando la amante en turno del secretario del Ministro.

―¡Lo tendrá! ―apretó los dientes al responderle, intentando mantener lo más posible la calma. Poco después comenzó con la revisión de la propuesta.

Realmente, era ella quien realizaba todo el trabajo que el secretario del Ministro debería elaborar. No obstante, poco tiempo tenía ya que su querida actual demandaba toda su atención. Ciertamente Hirokazu Tomita literalmente le había cargado la mano a Rukia, luego de que esta rechazase su indecorosa propuesta de compartir su cama mientras duraba su estadía. Al cabo de veinte minutos más de trabajo, llegó un oficial de seguridad del edificio gubernamental. Se trataba de un joven pelirrojo, que carraspeó incómodo para llamar su atención.

―¿Si, Abarai san? ―externo estoica por la interrupción.

Silencio.

―Me… preguntaba ―balbuceo nervioso, luego aclaró su garganta para tranquilizarse―, si tienes algún plan para el día de hoy ―musito esperanzado.

Rukia esbozo una media sonrisa y estuvo a punto de rechazarlo, cuando recordó que nadie la esperaba en su frío apartamento.

―No tengo planes ―suspiro.

El rostro de Renji se ilumino, rodeó el escritorio y en una singular muestra de fraternidad de su parte, tomo las manos de Rukia entre las suyas.

―¿Qué te parece el karaoke?.

Rukia parpadeó impactada de su reacción y sobre todo por su cercanía. Esa era la primera vez que un hombre se le acercaba tanto ―desde Ichigo―. No obstante, no percibió extrañas intenciones en sus actos.

―Sería divertido ―le costo trabajo sonreírle.

Ella sabía lo que significaba el salir con un oficial del edificio gubernamental, sería que a partir de mañana formaría parte de las comidillas de más de uno. Pero, por otra parte tal vez se quitaría definitivamente el acoso de Hirokazu. Su amistad ―más para Renji― creció con el paso de los días y tal como vaticino, los rumores no tardaróon en inundar el edificio completo. Aunque ciertamente nunca había sucedió nada entre ellos, el resto no paraba de cotillear. Ninguno de los dos detuvo los chismes, y al mismo tiempo no hicieron nada para incentivarlos.

Las conversaciones con el bermejo la impulsarón de una manera en que Rukia jamás se lo imaginó, llegarón a un enorme grado de confianza y finalmente ella se atrevió a aconsejarlo de terminar con sus estudios. Gracias a esto, Renji terminó su carrera en la Policía Japonesa.

Ahí estaba Rukia con una gran sonrisa dedicada solo para el pelirrojo, el día de su graduación. Sentada junto al resto de los familiares de los cadetes graduados. Acepto hacer la celebración en su apartamento, fue una tarde emotiva para la joven y el primer momento de sentirse como una persona común y corriente. Al final solo se quedo el bermejo para ayudarle a limpiar. Faltaba poco para el amanecer, sin embargo ambos trabajaban arduamente ―él había insistido en acabar antes de irse―. Se encontraban lavando algunos trastos, cuando Renji le hizo una revelación dramática.

―¿Sabes por qué siempre quise ser un oficial de policía? ―susurro mientras secaba un vaso.

―¿Por tus valores y principios? ―lo miro de reojo.

Él negó con su cabeza.

―Por mi padre…

Rukia dejo lo que hacía y lo observó.

―Renji… ―musito ella.

―Mi madre me abandono poco después de nacer y mi padre se dedico a criarme. Él fue un oficial de la policía ―externo con amargura, tensándose en ese preciso momento ante el recuerdo―. Trabajaba como un agente encubierto ―su voz se volvía un cuchicheo mientras continuaba― y murió asesinado por la Yakuza ―Rukia lo miro impactada―. Encontraron su cuerpo abandonado en el rió Uji (19) y como advertencia enviaron su cabeza la estación de policía donde él trabajaba…

―Renji… ―repitió mientras una vieja memoria de su pasado llegó a su mente, produciéndole un escozor en su piel.

―Descubrí el nombre del asesino de mi padre ―apretó con fuerza sus puños― y…

Rukia lo abrazó, mientras le brindaba una apacible y misericordiosa mirada al pelirrojo.

―¡Vengarte de la Yakuza es estúpido, acabarás muerto! ―musito contra su pecho, rodeándolo con más fuerza.

El bermejo sonrió, poco después acarició con gentileza la suave mejilla femenina. Al cabo de unos segundo suspiro.

―No soy tan tonto como para meterme en la boca del lobo ―la sujeto de sus hombros y la obligo a que lo mirase―. Además, ese hombre ya esta muerto… recibió su merecido.

―¿Muerto?... ―tartamudeo― ¿Podría ser? ―pensó llevándose sus manos a su pecho.

―Justicia divina ―espetó―. Ese hombre fue asesinado por una disputa territorial hace años, Kuchiki Byakuya… ese era su nombre. Seguramente has oído hablar de él, fue un hombre muy temido por…

El plato de la fina porcelana que Rukia sostenía fue a dar al suelo, mientras le temblaba el cuerpo entero. El pelirrojo frunció el ceño, la miraba con evidente preocupación la percibirla tan impactada ante tal revelación. Sumamente avergonzada apartó su vista, la fuerza en sus rodillas se desvaneció, finalmente cayó al suelo. Comenzó a sollozar, comprendiendo que el hombre que su hermano asesino en su ceremonia de ascensión dentro de la Yakuza, fue una vez el padre de Renji.

―¡Tranquila! ―repetía una y otra vez turbado―. ¡Por favor, no se que más decirte Rukia! ―la abrazó contra él para serenarla, tal vez había sido demasiado rudo al revelarle algo tan perturbador de su pasado.

Renji conoció a Rukia cuando ella ingresó como becaria en el edifico gubernamental, mirándola desde abajo y viendo como Hirokazu Tomita intentaba ligársela para llevársela a la cama como lo había hecho con tantas antes de ella. Sin embargo, la ahora licenciada titulada se dio su lugar por completo en un sitio dominado prácticamente por hombres. Por ello, siempre estuvo preguntándose…

Preguntándose…

Él colocó sus manos en su cintura, al mismo tiempo que empezaba a mover sus labios sobre los de ella en un sensual y decadente juego que comenzó a afectar los latidos de Rukia, sobresaltando aún más a su errático latido del corazón. Ella se aferró a su cuello y aumentó la voracidad del beso, en un desesperado intento por tenerlo todo. Ella separó sutilmente su boca en una invitación a que él ahondara la caricia, cosa que él hizo sin tardanza alguna. Renji entonces, sujeto con más vehemencia la cadera de ella, pegándola más contra sí. Las manos de la fémina lo mimaban dócilmente por sobre la ropa, en la espalda, el pecho; para acabar enredándose en su cabellera.

Las manos de Rukia no estaban quietas, era como si quisieran abarcar más de lo que podían. En un momento, ella se alejó para mirarlo a los ojos. Renji respiraba agitado, tenerla cerca afectaba todo su organismo. Entonces ella bajó su rostro y capturó sus labios con los suyos en un rápido movimiento que lo tomo desprevenido. Al principio él no reaccionó, estaba perturbado por su conducta, pero finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo e hizo algo al respecto. Le devolvió el beso con toda el vigor del instante tan personal que se manifestaba. Con la lengua se abrió paso entre sus labios para acariciarla profundamente, exigiéndole hasta el alma.

―_¡Nunca olviden que somos pecadores, pagaremos por nuestras faltas con una vida llena de desdicha!. La felicidad no existe para el Clan Kuchiki, somos madera podrida._

Rukia lo besó con desesperación, hambrienta y necesitada de un hombre. De alguien que la amase…

Renji la alzó, entre tambaleos por no romper el beso, con pasos torpes logró acostarla sobre el sofá y él encima sin separar sus labios ni una sola vez. Rukia lo abrazó con sus piernas, pegándolo al centro de su cuerpo y él se sintió muy bien ahí. Escuchó como ella soltaba un suave gemido y fue como una droga para él, que no tardó en hacerse adictiva en su ser. Sentía como ella se aferraba a su espalda, colando sus manos bajo la remera y enterrando las uñas en su piel. Ambos habían perdido el control de la situación.

Rukia contemplaba con la vista perdida la pared desnuda de la sala, había despertado hacia escasos minutos y no podía moverse debido al pesado cuerpo que la aprisionaba. Supo que cuando Renji despertase, varias cosas deberían de quedar claras; más que nada cuando él la miro.

―Renji…

―No digas nada ―colocó un mechón de su cabellera tras su oreja―. Si tu quieres, todo comienza aquí y ahora.

Silencio.

Vivir con el bermejo le resulto mucho más sencillo de lo que ella creyó. Puesto que Renji buscaba complacerla constantemente, y cedía inevitablemente ante cualquier cosa que ella quisiese. Como un cargo a su conciencia y en cierta forma creyendo que de esa manera pagaría algo del dolor del pelirrojo, acepto iniciar una relación con él ―sin revelarle jamás la verdad de su origen―. Y ahora, luego de dos años de aquella rutina comenzaba a creer que así sería el resto de su vida. Para Rukia, el escalar dentro del ámbito político le costo más trabajo del que imagino ―pese a su notable sagacidad―; ya que desde un principio se negó al favoritismo a cambio de actos sexuales. En sus escasas veinticinco primaveras consiguió por mérito propio un lugar dentro del departamento de finanzas del gobierno. Su ahora marido, se dedico en cuerpo y alma al equipo policial; tomando el exhaustivo curso de treinta semanas para obtener el título dentro de la Tokushu Kyūshū Butai (20).

―Me preocupan tus futuras misiones, Renji ―suspiro y se mostró realmente preocupada.

―Sino hacemos ciertos sacrificios, no podremos obtener nada a cambio ―sujeto su mano, poco después la beso galantemente.

―Podrías morir ―dejo de caminar―. Con mi salario es más que suficiente, así que no tienes necesidad de exponerte a nada peligroso. ¿Por qué mejor no optas por trabajar en alguna casilla? ―sugirió.

El bermejo beso su frente.

―Un verdadero hombre es aquel que puede proteger a su mujer.

―Tonto ―lo abrazó.

―Déjame salvar vidas, así como mi padre lo hizo una vez ―el fervor y sinceridad de sus palabras resquebrajaron cualquier comentario que ella pudo hacer para contradecirlo. A ella le temblaron sus labios―. Tranquila, todo estará bien… ―le sonrió.

Que ironía, ella amaba a un asesino a un hombre que quitaba vidas. Y a ella la adoraba un individuo que estaba dispuesto a morir por la gente.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Llegó a su apartamento, mientras las piernas le flaqueaban en su andar. Con paso lento se dejo caer en el sofá que tantas historias tenía por contar. El conjunto de emociones fue tal, que término por resquebrajarse en su hogar. No derramó una sola lágrima durante la ceremonia o la cremación, se reservaría ese privilegio para su soledad. Necesitaba explayar la totalidad de sus amargos sentimientos.

Ahora, con veinticinco años estaba sola. Sin padres, hermanos o marido que en algún futuro velasen por ella. Acababa de enterrar a su esposo. Tal vez su hermano siempre tuvo razón, la felicidad nunca podría existir para todos aquellos relacionados con el Clan Kuchiki.

Golpes insistentes en la puerta de su apartamento no paraban de sonar. Cansada miro hacia el frente desanimada para decir cualquier cosa, al cabo de algunos segundos escucho un chasquido y un cuarteto de personas ingresarón como viejos amigos.

―Shunsui tono… ―expresó amargamente ella― Creí que nunca nos volveríamos a ver.

Kyōraku camino hacia ella, hasta que se sentó en la diminuta mesa de la sala para quedar frente a su protegida. Sin palabra alguna, extendió sus brazos, Rukia lloró aferrada a él de manera desesperada; que incluso al más fuerte le habría resquebrajado aquella máscara de dureza. Nanao, Wakizashi y Tachi contemplaban en silencio. Shunsui la consolaba humildemente, lamentando todo el dolor que la joven sentía.

Rukia despertó al día siguiente con la boca tan seca, hasta que alguien le entregó un vaso con agua no fue consciente que no estaba sola.

―Creí que mientras estuvieras lejos de la Yakuza o tu Clan, podrías aspirar a una vida tranquila ―exhalo al sentarse a su lado―. He hecho planes para que abandones Japón cuando antes.

Rukia sostuvo el vaso entre sus manos, sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

―Si muriera ahora, ya no tendría que sufrir más.

―Morir es fácil, vivir es lo difícil ―expresó seco al observar el exterior, parado al pie de la ventana―. Si algo supe de tu Clan, es que ninguno fue un cobarde ―la miro―. ¿Acaso lo eres tú?.

―¿Y el huir de Japón no es actuar como un cobarde, Shunsui tono? ―mascullo fríamente―. Estoy cansada de ocultarme, de fingir, de llorar… y hasta de reír ―expresó con una risa fingida la ironía de su vida, en un susurro que lo hizo estremecer―. ¿Sabe el nombre del hombre que asesino a mi esposo?.

―¡Rukia chan!… ―suplico en vano el hombre.

―¿Su nombre? ―grito exigiendo una respuesta que ella sabía que él tenía.

Silencio.

―Eso no te devolverá a tu marido ―suspiro acomodándose su sombrero de paja. Desistió luego de algunos segundos―. Kurosaki Ichigo, ese es su nombre.

El cristal que sostenía rompió en incontables trozos, al igual que su mancillado corazón.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Encontrarlo no le resulto demasiado difícil, le basto una tonta coquetería ―para una supuesta viuda necesitada― para lograr el contacto apropiado en aquella reunión. Se encontraba en un restaurante en el lado opuesto de la ciudad, una pequeña taberna acogedora que nadie podría sospechar que ahí se llevarían reuniones donde seguramente más de uno habría encontrado su final. Busco en su bolso, esa maldita cajetilla a la que se había vuelto adicta luego de incontables noches de insomnio y ahora le faltaba el encendedor. Comenzó a impacientarse, cuando un hombre amablemente le encendió el cigarro.

Se trataba de un individuo que la dejo sin habla ―más por peligroso que se miraba―, de hecho los demás reunidos evitaban cualquier contacto visual con este.

―Mejor ―le sonrió con cinismo él.

―Mejor ―repitió ella―, gracias… ―quedaron sus palabras en el aire.

―Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez ―dijo este sentándose frente a ella y exigiendo al mismo tiempo a un camarero una cerveza―. Este sitio esta reservado para mis servicios, señorita ―tomo un buen sorbo de su bebida, mientras contemplaba la sutil belleza de esa castaña.

―Entonces estoy en el sitio correcto, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez ―repitió estoicamente su nombre.

El varón la miro con sumo interés, Rukia entonces saco una fotografía de su cartera y la extendió hacia el hombre; este ni siquiera la miro y se la devolvió.

―No trabajo encontrando personas mujer ―se levantó fastidiado de haber arruinado parte de su noche―. Para eso puedes contratar a un detective privado.

Rukia deslizó una vez más la fotografía hacia él, al tiempo que le daba una dura mirada de advertencia.

―¡Quiero que lo encuentres! ―hablo con amargura.

Bastante intrigado por el actuar de aquella desconocida no dudo en tomar la imagen, grande fue su sorpresa al constatar de quien se trataba. Uno de los hombres de Xcution, la organización rival a la suya.

―¿Tienes idea de quien es este sujeto, mujer? ―se sentó.

―Un asesino.

Silencio.

―Y luego de que lo encuentre, ¿espera que lo mate? ―espetó con duda, casi como si a ella le faltase un tornillo.

Ella río un poco.

―Por supuesto que no ―se alzó indiferente de hombros―. Yo, mataré a Kurosaki Ichigo.

Grimmjow no pudo evitar carcajearse ante tales palabras que le parecieron un divertido juego que pronto se llevaría entre ambos.

―Tu nombre ―le exigió.

― Abarai Rukia.

Mutismo.

―Ya veo la nueva líder sindical de los obreros en Japón ―suspiro―. ¿Sabes que tu cabeza tiene un alto precio?.

Silencio.

―Así será todo más divertido.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Grimmjow finalmente la soltó, más las palabras que antes le susurro tuvieron un gran impacto en la fémina. Sin embargo, la situación no salió como él lo quiso.

―¡Bastardo! ―le gritó enardecida.

_―Él te asesinará ―le había advertido―, tú eres su siguiente objetivo ―le había dicho._

Dijo incierta contemplando los papeles en la sala de su hogar aquella fría noche en donde finalmente Grimmjow le daba razón del paradero de Ichigo, tanto tiempo buscándolo y él siempre estuvo frente a sus ojos.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Tiempo actual…**

―Siempre te ame, Rukia ―fue honesto al responder por primera vez.

―¡Mentiroso! ―grito llena de rabia.

Fue un instante, un desliz que una de las pistolas fue disparada. Un breve intervalo en que se cruzaron sus miradas una vez más, y luego un cuerpo sin vida que caía al suelo. Una vida extinguida en los brazos de un asesino. Un adiós sin más palabras… una amarga despedida…

Giriko Kutsuzawa acababa de caer inerte al suelo, víctima de la agilidad desmedida de Ichigo. Lo sabía, desde el momento en que se cruzó con Ryūken cual sería su destino. Ahora sería considerado un traidor por Xcution y solo había un lugar para los que eran como él… la muerte. En pocos minutos el resto de la organización llegaría para liquidarlos, Ginjō le advirtió años atrás que nunca más debería de buscarla.

―Asesinado a uno de los tuyos―le apunto sin dudar―. ¿Eh, Ichigo?, porque no me sorprende. ¡Suelta tu pistola! ―exigió y él obedeció.

―¿Me matarás? ―se atrevió a preguntar―. No me sorprendería que pudieras hacerlo ―exhalo y arrojó su arma al suelo, extendió sus manos para dejar descubierto su pecho―. ¡Después de todo fuiste tú quien ordeno la muerte de su propio hermano! ―la sorpresa en el frágil rostro de ella lo hicieron continuar―. ¡Mírame bien Rukia... yo soy el hombre que mato a tu hermano y a tu esposo… ¡Soy un maldito asesino!... ¡Así que mátame y acaba con esto! ―le gritó y en instante se formo otro largo mutismo―. ¿Por qué lo hiciste Rukia? ―suplico una respuesta.

Afonía.

―Tu… acabaste con mi hermano… ―comenzó a llorar― ¡No se suponía! ―no fue capaz de mirarlo, comenzó a negar con su cabeza una y otra vez. Sabía que él era un asesino, pero nunca llegó a imaginar que él fuese el responsable de lo sucedido hace exactamente diez años―. ¡Mientes! ―chillo furiosa y disparo una vez, errando intencionalmente.

―¡Buscaste ayuda en Xcution, esa es mi organización! ―respiraba agitado.

―¡Que irónico!... ese hombre Ginjō me dijo que el mejor asesino de su organización haría el trabajo ―lloraba y reía al mismo tiempo―. ¿Quieres saber por qué lo hice, Ichigo? ―sujeto la pistola con ambas manos―. ¡Porque era la única manera de amarte sin restricciones… y ser libre! ―gritó―. ¿Acaso es pedir demasiado el querer ser feliz!. ¿Dime? ―exigió al borde un colapso siendo ahora consciente que ella era la única responsable de su verdadera desdicha.

―Lo siento ―fue lo único que pudo decir Ichigo.

Rukia soltó la pistola, no era capaz de matarlo… no al hombre que aún amaba. Fue sostenida por los brazos del shinigami antes de que cayera al suelo, se aferró a él desesperada por su calor, mientras derramaba desgarradoras lágrimas que nunca podrían mermar el daño que ambos habían hecho.

―¡Te amo, Rukia! ―susurro a sabiendas que era la última vez que podría decirlo.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

―¿Cuándo entraremos señor? ―lo miro de soslayo en la camioneta.

―Cuando sea el momento de acabar con esta pesadilla ―exhalo pesadamente―. Al final nada de eso fue cierto ―susurro entrelazando sus dedos, mirando hacia el edificio a esa pronta luz marchita―. Haremos exactamente lo que nos ha pedido, ¿ha quedado claro? ―ordenó con su severa mirada a sus subordinados.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Capitulo IV

"Pasos que son suaves y no desaparecen"

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

+ El valor yakuza tradicional es: "Katagi ni Meiwaku wo kakenai" No molestamos a los ciudadanos comunes.

+ La representación humana de Sode no Shirayuki es la verdadera madre de Rukia.

+ Honestamente iba a tener otro final esta historia, sin embargo se me ocurrió un giro argumental más dramático y sorpresivo para esta historia. Por lo que tendrá un capitulo más (que será el desenlace) y un epilogo. Espero que los disfruten.

+ Si hubo un Renji/Rukia, pero sabemos como termina esa historia. En una lamentable muerte, por parte del pelirrojo.

+ El lemon que prometí será en el siguiente capitulo sin falta.

+ Rukia no tenía idea que Ichigo trabajaba en Xcution.

+ Ichigo descubre la verdad sobre quien da la orden de la muerte de Byakuya luego de abandonar a Rukia en su casa, el día que destrozó el dije.

* * *

**Glosario:**

+ (1) Kakeshita, _es un_ _furisode de un solo color. Al igual que el uchikake posee un dobladillo acolchado. Usos: durante la ceremonia._

+ (2) Sjoji, _paredes de la casa están hechas de papel pegado sobre marcos de madera. Que se desliza como diapositiva para abrir y que incluso se pueden remover para ampliar la habitación._

+ (3) Zabuton, _almohadones para sentarse._

+ (4) Kompeitō,_ la palabra viene del __portugués__confeito__, que significa 'caramelo de azúcar'. Fue introducido en __Japón__ por comerciantes europeos sobre los siglos XV o XVI._

+ (5) Ronin, _(literalmente "__hombre ola__" – un hombre errante como una ola en el mar) era un __samurái__ sin amo durante el período __feudal__ de __Japón__, entre __1185__ y __1868__._

+ (6) Ikebana, _denomina el __arte__japonés__ de __arreglo floral__. También se conoce como __kadō._

+ (7) Shamisen_, __es un __instrumento musical__ de cuerda. Este instrumento posee tres cuerdas y debe ser tocado con una uñeta llamada __bachi__._

+ (8) Josei_, dama en japonés lateramente._

+ (9) Shojo, _doncella en japonés literalmente._

+ (10) Tríada, _es un término genérico para designar a ciertas __organizaciones criminales__ de origen __chino__._

+ (11) Fènghuáng, _fénix en chino literalmente._

+ (12) Kamigyo ku, _es una de los once distritos en la __ciudad__ de __Kioto__ , __Japón__ . _

+ (13) Isla Miyako, _es la más grande y más poblada en la prefectura de Okinawa, __Japón__. Se encuentra a unos 400 kilómetros al este de __Taipéi__, __Taiwán__. _

+ (14) Taiyaki, _es un __pastel__japonés__ con forma de __pez__._

+ (15) Ruinas del Castillo Shuri,_era el palacio imperial del Reino Ryukyu, durante casi 450 años fue el centro político, diplomático y cultural del reino._

+ (16) Universidad de Meio, _es una universidad privada situada en la prefectura de Okinawa, en la ciudad de Nago, al norte de la prefectura._

+ (17) Universidad de Aoyama Gakuin, _localizada en Shibuya. Parte de un instituto que abarca desde el jardín de niños hasta la enseñanza superior._

+ (18) Zaimu daijin,_es el miembro del __Gabinete de Japón__ que está al frente del __Ministerio de Finanzas__._

+ (19) Río _Uji, __nace en la orilla sur del __lago Biwa__, en la ciudad de __Ōtsu__, prefectura de Shiga__._

+ (20) Tokushu Kyūshū Butai, _es una unidad de operaciones especiales de la policía japonesa._

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Nos vemos

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ


	4. Pasos que son suaves y no desaparecen

**UNIVERSO ALTERNO.**

**Nota:** palabras en cursiva, memorias del pasado de cada uno de los personajes. Les recomiendo una canción triste para la lectura.

_**Introspección:** La vida y la muerte son ambas caras del mismo espejo… Tal vez no sepas a que lado pertenezco cuando encuentres mi reflejo. / Cyrene Hoffnongsolos /_

**Sumary:** _Solamente finge que me amas. Y así, yo te creeré por esta noche / UA /_.

* * *

Φ

Φ

– **Shinigami **–

Φ

_Por Ireth I. Nainieum_

Φ

**Capítulo IV**

**Pasos que son suaves y no desaparecen**

Φ

"_Si lloras por haber perdido el sol, las lágrimas no te dejarán ver las estrellas"_

– Rabindranath Tagore –

Φ

Φ

* * *

_Él se mostraba tan fresco y calmado. Nada que ver con el hombre ante él, que usaba un pañuelo para secar aquel sudor, en última instancia se disculpo por la espera aclarando su garganta._

―_¿Cuánto tiempo? ―dijo sereno, sin preocupación._

―_Seis meses ―comentó angustiado, presa del pánico debido al avanzado estado―. Debemos de realizar una craneotomía (1), con la operación lograremos salvar su vida. Lo programaré de inmediato, con los análisis aquí, incluso hoy mismo podría operarlo ―miro a Ichigo levantándose―. ¡Espere! ―le dijo―. No necesita impacientarse señor Kurosaki, le haré una cita con nuestra psiquiatra… ―el shinigami se detuvo―. El tumor esta presionando el lóbulo frontal ―silencio―. Ya se ha dado cuenta que en ocasiones le cuesta mover parte de su cuerpo, sus expresiones fáciles se han vuelto más lacónicas y tiene cambios de humor que lo vuelven una persona irascible. Esto ha sido por años, señor Kurosaki ―exhaló cansado―. Me sorprende que aún este con vida, tal vez Dios tenga grandes planes para usted. Podemos salvarlo, sólo déjenos operarlo._

―_Seis meses, ¿cierto? ―se alzó de hombros―. Está bien ―suspiró―, después de todo nunca espere vivir mucho._

•

• SHINIGAMI •

•

Minutos pasaron cuando finalmente se apartaron el uno del otro, con un dejo de extrema nostalgia y dolor. Caminaron hacia la sala del apartamento, dejando las luces apagadas. Las cosas cambiarían para bien o para mal, y ambos debían de enfrentar por cuenta propia la desgarradora verdad que se les presentaba. Ichigo exhaló con parsimonia, acariciando la melena azabache en total silencio, mirándola como si aquella vez fuese la primera vez que la veía. Era un hombre tan egoísta, tan ruin, tan cobarde… si la hubiese dejado con el pelirrojo, ella tal vez hubiera sido feliz.

―¿Qué va a pasar ahora? ―musitó cohibida.

―No lo sé… ―él mintió al mirarla.

―Deberíamos salir del edificio ―sugirió apartándose de él―, Ichigo.

Ambos miraron hacia la entrada del edificio, como una furgoneta aparcaba y de ésta varios individuos salían. Uno de ellos ―Ginjō― alzó la vista, hacia el piso donde Rukia habitaba. Él sonrió de medio lado, e Ichigo sintió un apretado nudo en su estómago, no podía ver su rostro pero bien sabía lo que Kūgo pensaba, irritado se apartó de la ventana y volteó hacia Rukia. Suspiró hondo, antes de ir hacia el sofá, tenso y preocupado ante el tiempo, mientras esperaba la resolución de la noche. Finalmente, había llegado el momento de eximir al shinigami.

―Ven ―le dijo―, por favor.

Rukia se acercó nerviosa a él, pensando que tal vez había ideado alguna manera de escapar ―juntos―. Pero, la sincera mirada del asesino le decía que aquello no sería posible.

―¿Vamos a esperar a que ellos suban? ―preguntó rehacía estando frente a él.

―Ginjō no subirá, ni el resto de Xcution ―exhaló tocándose la cabeza, la cual le dolía terriblemente―. Por ahora, estamos a salvo.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó confundida.

―Los asesinos a sueldo, somos diferentes a la Yakuza. Si Ginjō y el resto entran ―dijo Ichigo con voz ronca―, seguramente alguien llamará a la policía ―explico sereno―. Así que esperará.

―¡Podemos quedarnos aquí! ―replicó con una falsa ilusión.

―¿Para siempre? ―objetó con sorna y le negó―, será un hombre muy paciente por algunas horas, pero luego no dudará en arriesgarse ―sonrió con arrogancia, sabiendo muy bien lo que decía―. Después de todo, es un asesino… ― le dijo Ichigo, buscando la mirada de Rukia que en ese momento lo evitaba― y he matado a uno de los suyos.

Dieron un vistazo rápido hacia la recámara de Rukia, donde el cuerpo de Giriko aún yacía tiñendo la alfombra de rojo. Ella sujetó su antebrazo incómoda, mordiendo su labio inferior.

―¿Entonces? ―pidió con voz entrecortada.

―No pensemos en eso ahora ―le dijo sentándose con mayor soltura en el cómodo sofá―. Toma ―le entregó una pequeña caja negra que sacó del bolso de su pantalón―. Siempre cargo esto conmigo, es como un recordatorio.

―¿Recordatorio? ―repitió abriendo la caja.

Se quedó muda, con los ojos llorosos cuando lo miró por un instante. Con una temblorosa mano acarició el colgante con forma de copo de nieve que una vez fue suyo.

―Tuve mucha suerte de encontrar a un orfebre que pudiese rehacer la joya ―comenzó a explicarle, con una voz llena de vergüenza―, Inoue también me ayudó ―habló en voz baja―. Ella recordó como era.

―¿Por… qué? ―tartamudeó con una mezcla grande de emociones.

―Porque ese objeto me hacía recordar el tiempo junto a ti ―argumentó y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Rukia―, la primera ocasión en que creí que pude tener una vida distinta para mí ―comentó lleno de amargura.

―Pudimos haber sido tan felices ―ella habló, por algún motivo sintió la garganta seca y no le fue fácil sacar las palabras de su boca―, pero no quisimos luchar por ello.

―No ―él replicó―. Soy un asesino, yo nunca he merecido la dicha y felicidad ―se levantó y se acercó a ella―, pero tú sí ―acarició su mejilla―. Soy un hombre muy egoísta, no deseaba verte feliz con alguien más, y odiaba el hecho de pensar que tu cuerpo le pertenecía a otro hombre… que…

―¿Por eso me has seguido? ―exclamó con un tono de voz agudo.

―¡Te he seguido porque no puedo olvidarte, eres lo único que me ha mantenido vivo!

―¿Por eso ibas a matarme? ―se alejó de él―. Grimmjow me lo dijo, yo soy tu siguiente objetivo.

Le objeto y un perturbador silencio se formó alredor de ellos.

―¡Voy hacer las cosas bien esta vez! ―exclamó decidido.

―Tonto ―murmuró agriamente―, yo no merezco una vida dichosa… ―sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas―. Maté a mi hermano… ―soltó un suspiro resignado y doloroso.

Ichigo observó su aflicción, así como ese profundo arrepentimiento que era imposible el no admirar. Exhaló cansado de tantas mentiras. La verdad, también brindaba esperanza en los corazones solitarios.

―_Nosotros no negociamos con asesinos ―espetó con un marcado acento extranjero, intentando hablar en japonés con el sujeto frente a él―, Kurosaki._

_Se encontraban bebiendo en el interior de la cafetería Monmouth (2), en el centro del corazón de Londres, una concurrida mañana de Mayo. Mientras la gente iba y venía a su alrededor, ambos se miraban fijamente llenos de desdén hacia el otro; uno más que el otro, hay que aclarar._

―_No quiero dinero ―él dijo―. ¿Acaso tu organización no estará satisfecha con tener la información que yo les puedo entregar? ―preguntó casi desinteresado―. Los nombres de todos aquellos que trabajan en el bajo mundo ―alzó una de sus cejas―. Son muchos ―fue honesto―, y algunos de ellos están en los altos mandos de aquí y en otras partes del mundo. Ustedes sólo tendrían que desenmascáralos, y recibirán por ello elogios a nivel internacional._

―_¿Tú cómo sabrías eso? ―desdeñó impaciente, golpeando la mesa con su índice izquierdo._

_Ichigo sonrió, ya había captado su completa atención._

―_Digamos… que me gusta llevarme algunos recuerdos de mis «amigos»" ―murmuró con un tono de voz que envió escalofríos por el cuerpo del hombre con quien hablaba._

_Un autobús de dos pisos paso a su lado, donde algunos turistas ingleses iban entonando el himno nacional de su patria. _

―_Asqueroso… ―musitó con desprecio, luego exhaló―. En realidad no quisiera tratar con alguien de tu calaña, pero mis superiores están muy interesados, Kurosaki ―arrugó su frente y cerró su mano izquierda en un puño―. Y bien, sino quieres dinero ¿qué deseas?_

_El shinigami aclaró su garganta. _

―_Una vida lejos de Japón… ―dijo muy serio―. Una donde no este Rukia…_

―Rukia ―la abrazó contra sí―, ¡perdóname! ―le suplicó―. Debí buscarte y decirte la verdad ―suspiró entrelazando sus manos con las de ella―. Pero… creí que si te sentías culpable… de alguna manera no podrías abandonarme ―se afligió.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ―chilló aterrada.

Sin embargo…

Ichigo colocó su mano en la nuca de ella y la atrajo hacia él para besarla como era debido, como había anhelado durante tantos años, imaginando el dulzor que se escapaba a través de esos tiernos belfos. La apretó contra su pecho, despeinándole el cabello con los dedos, acariciando con una ternura infinita su melena azabache. Siendo testigo de la real y única Kuchiki Rukia, no la castaña mojigata Abarai Rukia. La mujer se aferró a las solapas del cuello de la camisa de su amante, y lo arrastró hacia ella, hasta que logró abrir lo más que pudo su boca e invitó a esa lujuriosa lengua a invadirla. Lentamente, sin detenerse, sin decirse nada, sabían que el contacto estaba llegando a su fin. Disminuyeron el ímpetu, intentando percibir más el perfume del cuerpo ajeno, sin inhibiciones, sin temor alguno. Siendo ilusos a lo que ocurría fuera del apartamento, olvidando que uno de ellos era un asesino y la otra persona solo una mariposa enredada en los hilos de la telaraña. Un último beso de labios auguró la separación y el incómodo silencio.

Ichigo acarició sus mejillas y le sonrió. Esa acción tan simple, que en cualquier otra relación o momento hubiese sido un pronóstico de felicidad, para Rukia no lo representaba. Era más bien, como si con sólo su mirada se estuviese despidiendo de ella, para siempre. La tomó de las manos y besó sus palmas, como si fuese ella lo más valioso del mundo. Los labios de Rukia temblaban y comenzó a llorar. El shinigami colocó la caja negra ―con el colgate dentro― sobre la mesa.

Sin previo aviso, Ichigo la depositó sobre el mullido sillón en el que Rukia tantas veces se entregó a su marido. Se acomodó sobre ella, entre sus piernas femeninas, deleitándose una vez más al acariciarla y arremetió de lleno contra sus labios. Sus músculos comenzaron a tensarse, desesperados por encontrarse con los de ella, quería controlar su deseo. Pero… era difícil una vez abierta la puerta. Sus manos subieron desde el interior del vestido blanco, para acariciar su terso vientre, mientras sus besos continuaban buscando los labios de Rukia.

La marcaría como suya, esa última vez.

Había pasado un tiempo, desde que terminaron de hacer el amor e Ichigo miraba hacia el frente; específicamente a un cuadro colgado en la pared.

―Me gusta ―ella sólo lo abrazo―, el ángel cayendo ―murmuró.

―Renji me lo obsequió ―lo miró recargando su barbilla sobre su pecho―. ¿Vamos a morir? ―dijo como una niña asustada.

―Tal vez… ―dio una respuesta ambigua que para la nada la satisfizo, entonces la acercó más hacia él―. ¿Tienes miedo?

―No, si tú estás a mi lado ―respondió Rukia.

Rukia olvidó su pregunta, aquella que hizo antes de hacer el amor con Ichigo. Y él aprovecho el momento para colocarle el colgante alrededor de su pequeño cuello, ahí, fascinado, se quedó un largo rato, admirado la joya brillante en el pecho de su amante.

Se miraban en total silencio, sonriéndose el uno al otro.

―_¿Estás seguro? ―masculló estupefacto luego de recibir la oferta._

―_Sino lo estuviera, no te lo habría dicho ―pronunció desairando al hombre frente a él―. Eso es lo que quiero, y a cambio te entregaré toda la información que he recopilado estos diez años._

―_¿Traicionaras a esa mujer? ―musitó lacónico, perturbado―. Ella jamás te perdonará que la abandones ―dijo muy serio._

_Ichigo sonrió con aflicción, le tembló la mano izquierda antes de hablar._

―«_La vida es una historia contada por un idiota, llena de estruendo y furia, que nada significa» ―citó con elegancia una emblemática frase de Mcbeth―. La traicionaré si es necesario… ―aclaró sin la menor duda, dejando al hombre ante él completamente pasmado―. Esta vez no necesito que me perdone._

El plan había sido hecho… a él sólo le restaba entregar la «mercancía» y finalmente podría decirse que sería un hombre libre, lejos de las reglas, de la organización, del pasado… y del futuro.

―También tengo el conejo ―besó su pecho―, no pude tirarlo ―le confesó.

Él se alegró de oí eso, siguió acariciando su espalda. Aquella despedida, había sido tan hermosa, que se lo agradecería el tiempo que le restase de vida.

―Será mejor vestirnos ―dijo al momento de sentarse con ella―. La paciencia de Ginjō se acabará pronto.

Como si hubiese sido pronunciada la sentencia de sus muertes, Rukia le obedeció. Volvió a ponerse su ropa interior, así como el blanco vestido y él la imitó. Se quedaron sentados en la oscuridad, mirando a la nada, a una pared blanca con sus manos entrelazadas, esperando… O al menos Rukia lo hizo, ya que comenzó a imaginarse que de un momento a otro los miembros de Xcution abrirían la puerta de un portazo y con todas sus armas les dispararían ―muy al estilo de las ejecuciones de las mafias italianas―. Pero Ichigo tenía sus propias ideas sobre lo que pronto vendría. De pronto, el celular ―guardado en el bolsillo de su pantalón― timbró, sacó el aparato y observó una llamada perdida, de un número desconocido. Sonrió con ironía, había llegado el momento de redimir al shinigami. Colocó el teléfono sobre la mesa de cristal de la sala.

―¿Era él? ―preguntó impaciente, asustada.

―¿Por qué no te pones tu abrigo rojo? ―sugirió amablemente.

―¿Cómo… sabes que tengo uno?

Hecha la pregunta, le pareció absurdo el haber indagado, sobre todo cuando él siempre la estuvo siguiendo.

―¿Qué pasa? ―Ichigo frunció el ceño.

―Está ahí tirado ―lo miró aterrada―. No quiero entrar a mi recámara.

Ichigo no podía obviar al muerto, que no era una decoración más de la casa. Se levantó y fue hacia el armario de Rukia, a penas lo abrió observó un maniquí con algunas de las joyas de ella. Acarició con delicadeza el contorno del conejo. Cual vil ladrón, lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Luego tomó el abrigo y regresó a la sala donde ella esperaba.

―Toma.

―Gracias ―ella se colocó el abrigo―. ¿Vamos a esperarlos ―no paraba de temblar, y no era debido al frío―, Ichigo?

Sus frases se volvieron abruptas, muy concisas y sin nada de gracia. Pero como culparla, le sorprendía que aún tuviese ganas de hablar. Muchos en su posición pedían toda coordinación motriz y labial.

―Muéstrame el colgante ―él pidió.

Extrañada ante tal petición, ella le obedeció. Hermoso… era el copo de nieve que contrastaba imperiosamente contra la gabardina de satén roja. Imposible el no verla.

―Quiero estar bien presentada, ¿pero no crees que es demasiado? ―intentó ser bromista con el asunto.

―Nunca está de más el arreglarse ―por un momento Ichigo le siguió el juego.

Había llegado el momento de la amarga despedida, y de expresar aquellas tristes palabras.

―¿Ichigo?

―Estoy tan feliz de haberme enamorado de ti ―exhaló― y de haberte amado, Rukia.

.

.

―Ginjō, ¿vamos a seguir esperando? ―pronunció una mujer morena, irritada del tiempo transcurrido.

―Un poco más ―dijo con sorna―. Después de todo… ―volteó hacia el resto de su grupo― que es la muerte sin la despedida ―arrojó el palillo de su paleta al suelo―. Dejemos que los amantes se digan adiós.

.

.

―Sal del edificio ―él dijo, aún abrazándola.

Rukia lo miró abrumada, deteniendo su llanto, sus labios se movían llenos de miedo. ¿La enviaría como carnada...? Sintiéndose muerta en vida, se apartó de él varios metros.

―_¿Por eso ibas a matarme?_

Recordó con desesperación sus palabras, comenzó a temblar de manera casi incontrolable, un pesado bulto nació en el interior de su garganta y muy dolida lo miró a los ojos. Ichigo estaba ahí, inmutable, sereno, frío… Se estaba mostrando ante ella como un auténtico asesino, el shinigami de Xcution.

―Tienes que salir ―volvió a decir él.

Fue entonces, luego de tantos años… que la máscara de Rukia se quebró en tantos fragmentos que nunca nadie podría volverlos a juntar.

―¡Eso es lo que soy, maldito asesino! ―le gritó―. ¿Una carnada, una presa libre entregada, un trofeo, tu perdón ante los tuyos? ―inquirió con desaire agitando violentamente sus manos en el aire―. ¡Después de todo, yo era tu siguiente objetivo! ―le chilló.

La agilidad del shinigami salió a flote una vez más. En sólo tres zancadas la alcanzó, y con fuerza, la abofeteó, tanta que Rukia fue a dar al suelo. Se sujetaba su mejilla derecha con fuerza, impotente apretujó su puño libre, maldiciendo al hombre. Sintiéndose una estúpida, por haber caído una vez más en sus brazos, como la misma chica de hacía diez años.

―¡Si quisiera matarte, no te habría hecho el amor! ―rugió herido de aquella concepción en su mente, y ella lo miró. Ichigo la ayudo a sentarse en el frío suelo―. Esta noche, al único que buscan es a mí le explicó. Tú podrás salir y alejarte sin ningún problema.

―Me matarán en cuanto me vean ―contradijo―, alguno de ellos vendría a matarme. Y además… ―suspiró― ¿por qué tendría que irme yo sola? ―habló ansiosa―, estoy cansada Ichigo ―dejo de hablar durante un largo tiempo―. Déjame quedarme, y ponerle fin a esto ―suplicó con su mirada.

―Sólo por esta vez, te pido que confíes en mí ―dijo muy suave―. ¡Por favor! ―imploró.

―¿Qué más da que muera ahora, contigo? ―expresó con voz aguda, cerca una vez más del llanto.

―Mi muerte… ―respiró hondo, cerrando sus ojos por un momento― no será grata ―ahora la miró―. Un traidor no recibe el mismo trato que un trabajo ―se levantó―, soy un asesino.

Estando él de pie y ella en el piso, su enorme altura la pasmo, así como la imponencia de su figura. Era un hombre al que, estaba segura, más de un individuo temió antes de abrazar a la muerte.

―¿Me pides que confié? ―habló ella, e Ichigo percibió el naciente cristalino de sus ojos―. ¿Por qué aquí? ¿Por qué ahora?

―¡Porque por una vez, en mi jodida vida ―explicaba decidido, orgulloso―, voy hacer que seas feliz! ―extendió su mano hacia ella―. Y para eso debes salir de aquí…

―¿Me hiciste el amor de esa manera, por qué era tu despedida?

En su silencio, ella obtuvo su respuesta.

―Sí ―lo admitió a los pocos segundos―, quiero que mi último pensamiento seas tú.

Renuente y sumamente herida se levantó del suelo auxiliada por él. Ichigo acarició la mejilla herida, depositó un suave beso de mariposa en ella y como un niño asustado la abrazó con fuerza contra sí.

―No hay manera en que pueda sobrevivir sin ti ―Rukia comenzó a sollozar como una niña asustada―, y aunque Xcution no acabe con mi vida, alguien algún día lo hará ―se miraron a los ojos, ella con aflicción y él simplemente le sonrió―. Soy una persona muy odiada por algunos empresarios ―terminó por decir Rukia.

―Sobrevivirás… ―se aferraba a ella―. Encontrarás una manera, eres más fuerte que yo ―la alejó un poco―. Sobrevivirás… ―repitió impasible.

Un adiós sin palabras… una amarga despedida. Sólo un beso en la frente, pasos hacia atrás, manos entrelazadas y un amor que se separaba.

El camino hacia el elevador fue largo y sinuoso. Llegó al lobby, sin escuchar el siempre saludo del portero, sin la vecina chismosa, o el niño mimado del primer piso. Como una autómata caminó hacia la puerta, luciendo aquella preciosa joya. Salió… y ahí miró a casi todos los miembros de Xcution, delante de la furgoneta. Bajó los más de cincuenta escalones, segura, firme y elegante, dio cada paso hacia ellos mostrándose altiva y orgullosa, una mujer que ya había vivido el horror de una vida dura, del desamor, del dolor en carne propia, y de un amor que desde siempre estuvo destinado a nunca ser. Pasó junto a Ginjō ―quien la contempló fascinado de soslayo―, Rukia atravesó la calle sin ningún problema, Riruka llevó su mano a su cintura, pero el líder la detuvo.

―Deja ir al conejo, para que los lobos lo persigan ―musitó bastante divertido de irle a dar caza a Rukia―. Un día más no hará diferencia alguna en su destino ―la joven obedeció―, por ahora, vayamos a saludar al shinigami.

Rukia observó como Xcution caminaban hacia el edificio, tranquilos, firmes y sin duda alguna reflejada en sus rostros. Ella quiso gritar «que eran asesinos», pero estaba segura que entonces todo el plan de Ichigo quedaría desecho y seguramente ella moriría ahí por el fuego cruzado. La amplia avenida, estaba llena de gente, familias, parejas y niños…

―¿Kuchiki Rukia?

Se dio la vuelta hacia la voz que la llamó, casi asustada, nadie le había llamado por el apellido de su familia en años.

―Me ha confundido ―dijo ella alejándose un poco de él para observarlo a los ojos e intentar analizar sus verdaderas intenciones―, señor.

―No lo creo ―comentó él y luego le dio una mirada apreciativa de arriba abajo―, usted es Kuchiki Rukia ―ella no pudo evitar estremecerse ante tal escrutinio―. He venido por usted.

―¿Por mí? ―pronunció con labia―. ¿Por qué haría eso por mí, señor? ―parloteó muy asustada, lista para salir corriendo si se necesitaba―. No le conozco ―espetó.

La risas a la distancia, el sonido de la amplia avenida fue su único sonido.

―Kurosaki Ichigo, me lo ha pedido, señorita… ―exclamó sereno e inalterable.

Rukia se alejó con pasos decididos ―todavía sin darle la espalda―, recelosa e insegura de creer tales palabras. ¿Cómo esperaba Ichigo ―si aquellas palabras fuesen ciertas―, que ella se fuese con un perfecto extraño? Abrumada miró hacia su piso, las luces estaban apagadas, aún así sabía que desde aquella oscuridad él la miraba. Fue entonces que Rukia reparó en un detalle, su acento era foráneo, como si lo hubiese aprendido en un país muy lejos de Japón.

―_Kurosaki… ―espetó mirándolo a los ojos._

―_Moriré pronto, Tōshirō ―exhaló muy quitado de la pena, como si aquello no fuese nada―. Tengo un tumor, que a veces siento que me parte la cabeza en dos ―no quiso explicar cual era la afección del término médico―. No sientas lástima de mí ―comentó cómico._

―_No siento lástima por ti, Kurosaki ―se cruzó de brazos, inseguro de creer sus palabras―. Pero… ¿por qué ella...? No sería preferible que pases tus últimos días tranquilo ―comentó sarcástico, completamente seguro de que el shinigami mentía. O al menos eso él creía._

_Ichigo sonrió con ironía y no le dijo nada más durante al menos cinco minutos._

―_¿No me crees, cierto? ―el shinigami desdeñó fastidiado._

―_No tengo una sola razón para creerte, Kurosaki. Me haces malgastar mi tiempo ―aclaró su garganta―. ¿Temes que tu alma se pudra en el infierno? ―replicó hastiado, perdiendo la paciencia rápidamente._

_Tōshirō lo vio apretar los labios con fuerza hasta que su boca se transformó en una línea blanca, pero Ichigo no dijo nada más y Tōshirōtomó eso como algo bueno. Tal vez había acertado y el shinigami solo planeaba usarlos._

―_No creo en el cielo o el infierno ―comentó de mal genio, ya sin ese dejo de arrogancia de antes―, los asesinos no creemos en eso ―exhaló―. A veces… pienso que pude haber elegido otro camino, si ese día hubiese escuchado con atención las palabras de Urahara-san ―sacó un «cigarro» mal elaborado―. Pero… dejé que el dinero y la vida fácil me cegaran ―lo encendió e inhaló varias veces._

_Un olor peculiar llegó la nariz de Tōshirō._

―_Eso… ―arrugó su frente asqueado, comprendiendo lo que era._

―_La medicina no me ayuda con el dolor ―explicó Ichigo―. Arréstame si quieres ―lo retó con gracia―. Deja que un moribundo al menos se olvide del malestar por un rato._

_Un aparatoso choque sucedió en la esquina contraria, y los curiosos no se hicieron esperar. Corrieron hacia el accidente, dejando las mesas a su alrededor vacías. _

―_¡Explica bien lo que quieres!_

_Pasaron algunos minutos, y hasta que Ichigo acabó con el «cigarro», habló._

―_El momento oportuno para el intercambio se presentará por sí mismo, ambos sólo debemos ser pacientes Tōshirō ―otra vez su mano comenzó a temblarl,e y en esa ocasión el hombre frente a él pareció más atento a sus palabras―. Rukia llevará una joya, un copo de nieve, dentro estará una memoria, una USB, y ahí estará toda la información que necesitan._

_Pronto el sonido de la ambulancia se escuchó._

―_Muy bien ―alzó su mano, hacia su asistente sentada unas mesas atrás―. La sacaremos de Japón y le daremos una nueva identidad aquí en Inglaterra ―tomó el sobre que la mujer le entregaba y lo abrió―. Cuando firme este documento el MI6 (3) procederá con la operación ―se detuvo antes de colocar la fina pluma sobre el papel―. ¿Como sé que tu información vale tanto como para que nos arriesguemos en un país donde no tenemos jurisdicción? ―arrugó su frente―. Eso podría convertirse en un problema internacional, Kurosaki._

―_No deberías de preocuparte tanto, Tōshirō_… _no haría nada que pudiese perjudicar la vida de Yuzu y claro está, la tuya también… ―suspiró―. Después de todo eres su esposo ―se levantó, la conversación para él ya había terminado―. Bien, te diré algo ―dijo al notarlo muy reservado―. Yo investigaría un poco a tu Ministro de Defensa ―el hombre y la mujer lo miraron con pánico―, bueno… su hijo es un mal chico ―explicó―. Le gusta hablar de más sobre el trabajo de su papá, con algunas malas personas de Corea del Norte._

―_¿Capitán…?_

―_¡Ahora no, Matsumoto! ―espetó hacia la mujer a su lado―. ¿Esto no es un juego, Kurosaki? ―advirtió rechinando sus dientes―. ¿Cómo sé que la droga no ha afectado tu juicio?_

―_Investiga y luego juzgarás mi juicio ―se alejó._

Yukio ayudado por unas ganzúas, abrió la puerta del apartamento de Rukia. Xcution había llegado. Ichigo estaba acabándose su último «cigarro», cuando estos individuos entraron.

―¿Y Giriko? ―enunció reservado Ginjō_._

―¿Preguntas por lo obvio? ―musitó casi con burla.

―Por supuesto ―exhaló el líder de Xcution.

Riruka fue la encargada de cerrar la puerta. Los miembros principales de Xcution hacían acto de presencia, Ichigo sonrió con ironía, hasta cierto punto aquello le parecía exagerado, tantas personas solo para matarlo.

―Por favor, están en su casa ―dijo cínicamente Ichigo.

Tsukishima carraspeó y encendió las luces.

―Dejamos tranquila, por ahora, a tu amante ―Kūgo comenzó a acercarse hacia el shinigami, pero lo pensó mejor y se detuvo a unos pasos de distancia―. Sin embargo, en cuanto salgamos iremos por ella ―espetó con rabia saliendo de sus labios, sentándose en el sofá―, tu comprendes, su cabeza tiene un precio ―suspiró―. ¿Sabes, Ichigo? Pudiste ser el mejor y de hecho lo fuiste por un tiempo. ¡Hasta que esa mujer llegó! ―le gritó―. ¿Cómo alguien como tú pudo acabar perdiéndolo todo por el «supuesto» amor que le tienes? ―espetó lleno de ira.

―Tú lo has dicho ―arrojó su cigarro al suelo y lo miró―, descubrí algo más importante que el dinero, el alcohol, las drogas y las mujeres… fue el amor.

―Tan cursi ―dijo asqueado―. Pues tu «amor» te llevará a la tumba, Ichigo. Y luego, ¿qué hay de tus pobres hermanas?, ¿has pensado en ellas? ―habló con un tono serio que causo risa en el shinigami.

―Yo me lo pensaría dos veces, Ginjō ―le advirtió con voz trémula―. Seguro que sabes que una de ellas está casada con un alto miembro del MI6, y mi otra hermana es una importante diplomática en los Estados Unidos ―se cruzó de brazos―. ¿Estás dispuesto a ser perseguido por la Inteligencia Británica o el FBI? ―advirtió llenó de altanería, disfrutando de la reacción de su antiguo jefe―. No eres un miembro de la Yakuza, así que la policía japonesa no será amable contigo ―sonrió casi con desprecio, burlándose de su falta de juicio―. Después de todo, no eres más que un asesino.

Kūgo le apuntó con su arma, directo a la cabeza.

―No hay mucha diferencia entre nosotros ―dijo irritado.

―Anda dispara ―le incitó―, acabemos con esto Ginjō ―se miraron con odio―. Sólo… antes dime una cosa… ―exhaló profundamente, sentándose en el sillón, donde había hecho el amor con Rukia―. ¿Por qué le mentiste a Rukia?

―¿Sobre qué? ―preguntó casi con inocencia.

―Sobre tu supuesta aceptación de la «petición» de ella para asesinar a su hermano. Ambos sabemos que Rukia no fue la verdadera responsable.

.

.

Viajaba en una furgoneta blindada, la cual era conducida por una mujer de considerables proporciones ―a su lado iba una joven de cabellera negra―, Rukia y el misterioso individuo estaban en la parte trasera del vehículo en movimiento. Había terminado cediendo ante la petición del extraño, todo por aquel raro acento en su japonés, y la sola idea de un plan de Ichigo para escapar de Xcution con ella. A través de las largas calles tumultuosas e iluminadas, jugaba distraídamente con el colgante, moviendo impaciente su pierna izquierda, mientras mordía su labio inferior en busca de respuestas que nunca llegarían.

―Dijo… ―pronunció tensa, mirándolo por primera vez dentro del vehículo― que Ichigo le pidió que viniese por mí ―apretó con fuerza el colgante―. ¿Por qué, y cuál es su nombre, señor?

La mujer tras el volante lo observó por el espejo retrovisor.

―Mi nombre es Hitsugaya Tōshirō ―pronunció con labia―, Kurosaki me ofreció algo a cambio de ayudarla a salir de Japón ―le explicó a una impactada Rukia, sus pupilas dilatas delataron su asombro.

―¿Có…?

―Me podría mostrar su colgante, por favor ―extendió su mano hacia ella.

Rukia sujetó fuertemente a Sode no Shirayuki, dudaba de lo que decía, de aquellos fríos ojos que la escudriñaban con suma curiosidad, pero… al mismo tiempo algo muy dentro de ella le decía que no debía de temer. No si Ichigo estaba relacionado con ello. Acabó cediendo, entregando el único recuerdo de una madre que nunca conoció. ¿Acaso el pago de su escape eran los diamantes…? Sin embargo, la sorpresa la abrumó, Tōshirō rompió el colgante frente a sus ojos. Se abalanzó directo contra él, no obstante la fuerza masculina la detuvo rápidamente. La sujetó de su muñeca y la dobló con la suficiente fuerza como para retenerla.

―¡Suéltame! ―Rukia gritaba adolorida.

―Presta atención ―replicó con un tono de voz duro y frío―. ¡Hinamori! ―alzó su voz, mientras le lanzaba la memoria.

La joven no tuvo que recibir la siguiente instrucción, una USB lo suficientemente pequeña, como para pasar desapercibido frente a una gran cantidad de ojos, le había sido entregada. De hecho, si ella misma no lo hubiese sabido antes, seguramente no le habría prestado mayor atención. La introdujo en un laptop perteneciente a la agencia, y de inmediato una gran cantidad de datos se desplegaron.

―¡Me estás lastimando! ―chilló.

Tōshirō la liberó.

―Son… muchas hojas ―expresó entrecortada al mirar el documento―. ¿Realmente ese sujeto sabía tanto…? ―dijo asustada Momo.

―Usa la red protegida y envíala al cuartel de inmediato ―habló sería Rangiku, encaminándose de inmediato hacia el destino final de Rukia en Japón.

Rukia estaba sobando su muñeca lastimada, sintiéndose, justamente en ese momento, como la más grande estúpida del planeta entero. Ella sola había caído en la boca del lobo ―se decía―, bastó con escuchar el nombre de Ichigo para olvidar que, seguramente, Xcution no eran los únicos en conocerlo, estaba Grimmjow de Las Noches y Shinji de los Vizards ―los asesinos de Senbonzakura.

―¡Estúpida, estúpida! ―repetía una y otra vez golpeando el asiento.

―¡Tranquilízate! ―le ordenó el hombre a su lado.

Rukia miraba desolada los diamantes esparcidos por el piso del vehículo, lo único que escuchaba era el tecleo constante en el frente. Mantenía su vista gacha, luego de algunos minutos se atrevió a preguntar.

―¿Son asesinos? ―expresó con una voz casi muerta, sin derramar una lágrima, pues ya no podía llorar, creyendo que aquel era el final del camino―. Entonces… ahórreme de este dolor que me quema por dentro, de esta amargura que he llevado en mi corazón por años. De… de… ―balbuceó― de amar a un hombre como Ichigo ―su sola mirada suplicaba su muerte.

―¿Quieres morir…? ―Tōshirō, como si sopesara por primera vez aquella posibilidad, le dijo, y de pronto sintió una terrible pena por ella―. Kuchiki Rukia…

―Si muriera ahora, ya no tendría que volver a llorar nunca más ―respondió y lloró, como jamás lo había hecho.

La furgoneta se detuvo completamente.

.

.

Ginjō se carcajeó por varios minutos, colocó su arma sobre el descanso del sofá donde reposaba, luego entrelazó sus dedos y así durante varios minutos mantuvo el silencio.

―¿Cuándo lo descubriste, Ichigo?

―Mientras investigaba a Wang Liangyong, encontré una transferencia a una de las cuentas más viejas de Xcution ―metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, sujetando el dije con forma de conejo―. Cuando investigué un poco más sobre él, descubrí que una vez lideró a la triada Fènghuáng (4), y que hacía unos ocho años había cedido su puesto a un subordinado mientras trabajaba como Ministro de Educación ―estaba impasible y demasiado tranquilo para el gusto de Kūgo―. Se reunió contigo cuando estuvo en Japón, luego de la muerte de Minamoto Ren ―escupió con rabia.

―¡Oh! ―mostró genuina sorpresa―. ¿Y eso quién te lo dijo?

―Ishida Ryūken.

―¡Esa maldita rata de dos caras! ―blasfemó en el rostro de Ichigo la sentencia de muerte del hombre que acababa de nombrar―. ¿En qué cambiará que sepas ahora que Kuchiki Rukia no dio la orden final de asesinar a Kuchiki Byakuya? ―desdeñó arrogante e impaciente―. ¡Ella lo cree y estoy seguro que tú no le hablaste sobre ello…! ¿Entonces? ―apretó los dientes.

―Rukia sigue creyendo que es responsable de la muerte de su hermano ―exhaló tranquilo―. Vivirá cada día…

―¿Cómo si no hubiese un mañana? ―Tsukishima irrumpió.

Tanto Ichigo como Ginjō lo miraron.

―No ―contradijo, dejando pasmado a los reunidos―, con la culpa de un pecado. ¡Y es precisamente eso lo que le dará la fuerza para nunca volver a cometer ese error! ―explicó calmado, casi como si le estuviese hablando a unos niños―. Rukia aprenderá a vivir.

―Me encanta tu explicación tan cursi ―Kūgo se alzó de hombros, tomando una vez más su arma―, lo único malo es que ella no vivirá mucho para disfrutar tu «regalo» ―espetó―. ¿Cuánto crees que me costará encontrarla? ¿Un día, dos, una semana, un mes? ―bufó―. ¿Sabes porqué intentamos elegir a tipos como tú, para que sean nuestros asesinos? ―arrugó su frente con diversión―. Son hombres y mujeres quienes creen que el dinero fácil, el sexo, las drogas o el alcohol son los máximos placeres de la vida, Xcution les da todo ―se levantó―. Un alto porcentaje de ganancias, más que cualquiera de nuestros competidores. Hombres, mujeres, niños… el que sea su gusto en la cama, a mí me es indiferente. Alucinantes, estimulantes, depresores… todo con tal de volverlos adictos a uno ―alzó sus manos en el aire.

―Adictos… ¿Disfrutas destruyendo a la gente, Ginjō? ―pronunció con pena por la excesiva arrogancia el hombre.

―¿Yo… destruir? ―se volvió a reír con más fuerza―. ¡Yo no le pedí a ninguno que trabajase para mí, Ichigo! ¡Ustedes llegaron solos! ―silencio―. Yo sólo elijo a los que sé que podré mantener más sencillamente. Al final, siempre termino descubriendo una debilidad en mis hombres… por eso… ninguno me traiciona ―le dio una rápida mirada a los individuos detrás de él, luego devolvió su atención hacia el shinigami―. Pero… tú has sido el que más he disfrutado, Ichigo. Fuiste el único que me trajo en bandeja de plata lo único que deseaba.

.

.

―«Espero entonces que tú puedas lograr algo con tu vida, Rukia-chan» ―Hisana le había dicho.

―«Un Kuchiki no llora, no olvides eso» ―la triste despedida de su hermano.

―«Tú no tienes una vida en esta familia, Rukia. Tu verdadera madre fue una de las tantas amantes de mi hijo mayor, a decir verdad, él nunca debió de traerte a este sitio. ¡Vive! ¡Vive! Llevaré tu secreto a la tumba, mi niña» ―un abuelo al que quiso.

―«Sino hacemos ciertos sacrificios, no podremos obtener nada a cambio» ―el hombre que la había amado.

―«¡Porque por una vez, en mi jodida vida, voy hacer que seas feliz! Y para eso debes salir de aquí…» ―el único dueño de su corazón.

_._

_._

―Vive… ―Tōshirō repitió tranquilo―. No dejas nada aquí en Japón, Kuchiki. Nada que valga la pena. ¿No crees merecer algo de felicidad?

El teclado de la laptop continuó con suma insistencia en la furgoneta.

―Maté a mi hermano ―dijo más calmada, luego de haber llorado un largo tiempo.

Nadie dijo nada.

―Entonces, vive cada día buscando una manera de purgar tu pecado ―le entregó unos papeles, que mantuvo todo el tiempo junto a él―. Por una vez, permite que Kurosaki haga lo correcto, permítele morir en paz sabiendo que tú estás a salvo ―habló él.

La mano temblorosa de Rukia abrió el sobre de color manila. Era verdad, sin Ichigo ahí… no había nada que la detuviese en Japón. No tenía una familia, amigos o un amante a quien recurrir. Por primera vez en su vida, sintió que todo el peso de su corazón se desvanecía.

―¿Quién eres realmente? ―pidió ella.

―Hitsugaya Tōshirō, trabajo para el MI6 ―reveló ante la sorpresa de las dos mujeres restantes.

―¿Iré a Gran Bretaña? ―sus ojos nuevamente se llenaban de lágrimas―, Ichigo debió de haber pagado con algo muy grande, como para que el MI6 se arriesgue tanto.

Por alguna extraña razón Tōshirō sentía la necesidad de decirle la verdad a ella.

―Durante diez años, Kurosaki ha estado reuniendo información sobre sus asesinatos, los nombres de quienes los contratan y la basta red del bajo mundo. Así como los «trabajos» del resto de su organización y estoy seguro que también de la competencia ―se apresuró a decir, más se quedó estático a la espera de una respuesta, continuó porque ella no interrumpió―. Creo, que ha estado buscando una manera de redimirse por el daño que ha hecho… pero, sólo hasta ahora estuvo dispuesto a entregarnos la información, Kuchiki ―la miró a los ojos, sólo para comprobar y ella sonrió, aquello lo turbó.

De improvisó Rukia lo abofeteó con tal fuerza que Hitsugaya terminó golpeándose también contra la ventana. Momo chilló, sin embargo Rangiku estaba serena ante la rabia explayada y se encargó de contener a la joven a su lado.

―¿Has decidido abandonarlo? ―ella soltó con amargura.

―Él ya eligió quien debería salvarse ―dijo herido en su orgullo.

―¿Y si decidiera no irme? ―lo retó.

―¿Acaso nadie nunca te pidió que vivieras? ¡No hubo una sola voz en tu vida que te lo suplicara, así como tú imploras tu muerte! ―le gritó―. ¿Crees que todos aquellos que murieron nunca sufrieron? ―se mostraba exaltado―. ¿Qué tu eres la única que ha llorado en silencio, la única con sueños truncados, la única con secretos que se ha llevado a la tumba, la única que ha amado sin ser correspondida? ―silencio―. ¿Qué eres Kuchiki Rukia… qué eres? ―alzó la voz.

Rukia se turbo, sin saber bien como responderle o que decir.

―Yo… yo… ―balbuceaba.

―Eres una humana y como tal comentes errores… Entonces no te conviertas en un perro que sigue órdenes ―bramó―. ¡Vive y rectifica tu camino, en honor a todos aquellos que has amado y que han muerto! ―mutismo―. ¡Vive y dejar de llorar tu suerte! ―rugió―. Morir es sencillo, Kuchiki… vivir no.

.

Tras varios minutos en total silencio, Tōshirō y Rangiku miraban el enorme barco de contenedores que se alejaba por el puerto de Tokio. Momo viajaría con Rukia, al igual que otro hombre de confianza del director del MI6 que había aprobado la operación entera. Kira, en compañía de las mujeres viajarían con la fachada de ingenieros de mantenimiento aquel largo tiempo en el mar. Cuando el destello de las luces se perdió de vista en el inmenso mar, el hombre suspiró.

―¿Capitán?

―¿Sí, Matsumoto? ―dejó de mirar el mar, para desviar la vista a su asistente.

―¿Esto está bien, verdad?

―¿Qué te preocupa, Matsumoto?

―Ichigo… es su cuñado. Su esposa, nunca ha sabido que su hermano era…

―Yuzu no necesita saber nada, y no le diré nada ―le advirtió con su mirada―. Kurosaki pudo haber tenido otro tipo de vida si lo hubiese querido, si se hubiese esforzado ―miró al cielo, pero no pudo ver ninguna estrella―. Sin embargo… el «hubiera» no existe.

―¿Por qué no le dijo a ella? ―habló la mujer.

―¿Qué cosa?

―Lo que Ichigo le dijo sobre el hermano de ella ―le aclaró.

―No era mi deber el decírselo ―intentó abrir la puerta del vehículo, no obstante la mujer a su lado se lo impidió.

―¡Pero ella cree que es culpable, cuando no lo es! ―decía alterada―. ¡No hay razón para hacerla sufrir, no ahora que va a perder a Ichigo!

Se mantuvieron en total silencio.

―No es darle sufrimiento, Matsumoto, sino hacerla reflexionar. Liberarla de ese peso, le dará el poder de elección para permanecer aquí en Japón ―le explicaba―. Aquí no hay nada para ella, solo una muerte segura. Y no olvides que una vez tuvo toda la intención de asesinar a su hermano ―la apartó con delicadeza y abrió la puerta―. Sus manos están manchadas con sangre… ―llamó a un número que jamás contestaría.

.

.

―Sin que buscase nada tú solo la trajiste ante mí… sino la hubieras conocido ese día, ninguno de los dos habría sufrido como lo hicieron ―nuevamente le apuntó al rostro―. ¡Eres el primero que cae por si solo! ―murmuró―. ¿Dónde está tu arma, shinigami?

Nuevamente, una llamada perdida, de un número desconocido. Tanto Ichigo como Kūgo observaron la mesa, la pantalla encendida del celular.

Silencio.

―Dispara, Ginjō ―exclamó―. Ya estoy cansado de esto.

―¿De esto?

―De lo que soy, de lo que he hecho, de las vidas que he destruido ―pasó su mano libre entre su cabellera con desesperación―. Sólo quiero dormir…

―¿Sabes…? ―bajó su arma―, para ti sería peor vivir sabiendo que ella está muerta, ¿cierto? ―afonía―. De cualquier forma no puedo dejarte con vida, Ichigo. Eres un peligro potencial para Xcution o cualquier organización, sabes muchos de nuestros secretos. ¿Dime, ha valido la pena?

El shinigami casi se rió ante esa pregunta tan estúpida para él.

―Me arrepiento del lamentable camino por el que llevé mi vida, pero agradezco que mis hermanas no hayan caído en mi error. Me arrepiento de haber asesinado al hombre que me crío como un hijo ―contestaba tranquilo, quitando poco a poco la pesada carga en su corazón―. Me arrepiento por haber exterminado a dos hombres importantes para Rukia, debido a mi arrogancia ―lo miró fijamente―. De lo único que jamás me retractaré… fue de haberme enamorado y amado a Kuchiki Rukia… Y sí cada vida tuviese que cometer estos pecados para conocerla, para comprenderla, para sentirla, para hacer el amor con ella y para amarla… ―exhaló sacando el dije con el conejo, lo miró con una gran sonrisa de tranquilidad en sus labios.

«Me gustaría... mirar a una hermosa estrella el día de mi muerte. Sí, sería bueno morir de esaforma»_. _Recordó el shinigami lo que había dicho años atrás.

―¿Ichigo? ―pronunció Ginjō.

―Amarla, fue lo único bueno que hice en mi vida ―le dijo, aún observando el conejo.

Un solo disparo bastó para acabar con aquel que una vez fue el shinigami…

Una sonrisa en sus labios, fue así como le dijo adiós a su estrella. Y así, esa triste historia acabo…

* * *

Φ

Epilogo

Φ

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

+ Bien, en mi historia y en general me agrada la pareja de, Yuzu y Tōshirō (se que ni se conocen, pero ella tiene un carácter más similar a Hinamori). Y desde mi punto de vista, Karin parece otra Matsumoto.

+ Rukia oficialmente no dio la última palabra en la ejecución de su hermano, sin embargo tenía toda la intención de asesinarlo. En cierta manera, como ya se escribió «sus manos están llenas de sangre»

+ Explicación, sobre el uso del MI6. Tōshirō, Matsumoto, Kira y Hinamori, son ingleses, sus abuelos son japoneses.

+ El epilogo, los dejará sorprendidos y con un mensaje final.

**+ Tengo que agradecer a la maravillosa, SUILEN, por su revisión y comentarios para pulir este capitulo. Muchas gracias, nunca pararé de decirlo.**

* * *

**Glosario:**

+ (1) Craneotomía, _es una operación quirúrgica en que parte del cráneo, llamado colgajo óseo, se elimina con el fin de acceder al cerebro. Las Craneotomias son a menudo una operación de emergencia que es realizada en los pacientes que sufren de lesiones cerebrales o de Traumatismo encéfalo craneano._

+ (2) Café Monmouth, _cafetería inglesa ubicada en la calle Park, en el centro de Londres._

+ (3) MI6, e_l Servicio de Inteligencia Secreto (SIS), conocido comúnmente como MI6, es la agencia de inteligencia externa del Reino Unido._

+ (4) Fènghuáng, _fénix en chino literalmente._

* * *

Φ

Nos vemos

Φ


	5. Epilogo

Bleach no es de mi autoría, le pertenece a Kubo Tite. Historia original, escrita por mí.

**UNIVERSO ALTERNO.**

**Nota:** palabras en cursiva, memorias del pasado de cada uno de los personajes.

_**Introspección:**__ La vida y la muerte son ambas caras del mismo espejo… Tal vez no sepas a que lado pertenezco cuando encuentres mi reflejo. / Cyrene Hoffnongsolos /_

**Sumary:** _Solamente finge que me amas. Y así, yo te creeré por esta noche / UA /_.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**– Shinigami –**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

_Por Ireth I. Nainieum_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Epilogo**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

_"Esto también es un sueño, ¿verdad?"_

– Paprika –

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

―Y en noticias internacionales, el día de ayer fue detenido en el aeropuerto Dulles en Washington D.C. Steven Thompson, al comprobarse sus nexos con grupos terroristas. El ahora, ex jefe del departamento de seguridad de los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica, se encuentra recluido en un sitio no definido por el FBI. Voceros de la Casa Blanca, aún no han hecho declaraciones en torno a lo que ha sido catalogado como la más grande muestra de fragilidad tras…

El televisor fue apagado. Un constante sonido proveniente del respirador artificial era lo único que escuchaba la mujer presente. Le dio un vistazo rápido a los números en la máquina, y luego continuó tejiendo aquella bufanda roja en primavera, para finalmente suspirar con un dejo de cansancio en su fino semblante.

―Señorita, ¿me permite un momento? ―pronunció la voz dura de una enfermera en alemán―, es hora de la terapia.

―Por supuesto ―respondió en el mismo idioma extranjero, guardando lo que uso antes para tejer.

Un par de enfermeros llegaron ―en cuanto ella dejó la habitación―, así como un fisioterapeuta. Como cada tarde, comenzaron los ejercicios para mantener la flexibilidad de aquellos músculos en desuso. Manos, piernas, pies y demás, sufrieron los esfuerzos del personal del hospital. Tras casi una hora salieron. Ella suspiro al momento de entrar nuevamente en aquella fría habitación. Tras cuatro largos meses, la cabellera del enfermo había crecido, cubriendo poco a poco la enorme cicatriz de su cráneo.

―Es hora ―una voz dijo a su espalda―, Inoue-san.

Ella acarició con ternura la mejilla del enfermo.

―¿Tan pronto ―musito con la voz apagada, mirándolo con pesar―, Ishida-kun?

El Quincy se le acercó.

―Debemos irnos ahora ―la sujeto de sus hombros, mirando por encima de ella al paciente postrado en cama. Con una cara prácticamente indescifrable―. Corremos riesgo si seguimos permaneciendo aquí más tiempo. Como al resto, nos están buscando en todas partes ―sentenció inflexible―. Con esa cacería de brujas que Kurosaki inició, podríamos quedarnos atrapados aquí en Alemania ―silencio―. La Interpol, está haciendo un excelente trabajo ―murmuro contra su oído―. Toma ―colocó sutilmente unos documentos en la pretina de su falda―, tienes un nuevo pasaporte, con una nueva identidad e información sobre la cuenta bancaria ―se apartó―. Tienes dinero suficiente para iniciar una nueva vida ―pronunció en japonés.

Orihime colocó su mano por sobre los documentos, mientras esbozaba una amarga sonrisa.

―Este es al adiós, ¿cierto? ―su voz le tembló.

―Si ―Uryū fue sincero―. Es lo mejor, Inoue-san. De hecho… ―exclamó indignado― me parece tonto que se nos brinde una oportunidad luego de la vida que hemos tenido.

―Lo se…

―Lo que decidan hacer, será cosa suya ―un hombre más llegaba, el responsable de que por el momento estuviesen a salvo―. Entregarse a la policía y pagar por sus culpas. O vivir ocultándose con una nueva identidad ―se acercaba hacia la cama―, y con el temor de ser capturados un día. Vivirán el resto de sus vidas siempre pensando en lo que hicieron, sin importar el camino que elijan ―ocupó el sofá junto al enfermo―. La vida, es una elección constante.

Afonía.

―En ese caso, Kurosaki-sama ―ella dijo―, le encargó mucho a Kurosaki-kun ―llegó junto a Ishida y le besó su mejilla, dejando en ella el rastro carmín del labial de sus labios―. ¡Hasta nunca, Ishida-kun! ―pronunció alejándose tras la puerta.

El Quincy solo hizo una mueca austera, despidiéndose con la cabeza antes de salir para siempre de la vida de la familia Kurosaki, desconociendo al mismo tiempo el paradero de su padre, al cual nunca jamás volvió a ver.

―Vamos, Ichigo… no te rindas… ―exclamó su padre.

Cuando abrió sus ojos, se encontró con un alto y blanco techo. Le costo un poco el acostumbrarse a la visión, ya que una enorme ventana filtraba a diestra y siniestra los rayos incandescentes del sol, y sus orbes lloraban de dolor. Sintió el aroma fétido de los hospitales, quiso moverse, pero su cuerpo pesaba tanto que le fue imposible. Casi de inmediato, alguien pareció compadecerse de su situación, escuchó un ruido y poco a poco la habitación se sumió en una profunda oscuridad. Solo entonces, intentó de nueva cuenta el abrir una vez más sus ojos. Una hermosa mujer de cabello oscuro y cara rígida se le acercó, para salir sin decirle una sola palabra. En menos de un minuto regresó acompañada de un médico residente del hospital, que comenzó de inmediato una serie de revisiones en su cuerpo, sin hacer el menor intento de comunicarse con él; le dictaba a otra enfermera ―recién llegada― en una lengua extranjera a sus oídos. De pronto, todo cambio.

―Siga mi dedo ―pronunció el galeno en inglés, Ichigo le obedeció sin replica alguna.

Tenía la garganta tan seca, y le dolía tanto, que a pesar de todo le hubiera sido imposible el hablar. Le resultó sumamente fácil el comprender que parecía estar vivo, lo que no entendía era el ¿cómo? o ¿el por qué? Sus preguntas al aire tuvieron pronta respuesta, cuando su padre llegó con el rostro pálido y ojeras muy marcadas a su lado. La razón sobre la presencia del hombre barbudo era algo que tendría que explicar en algún momento. Mejor dicho, alguien debería de decirle ¿por qué estaba vivo? El galeno habló por un largo tiempo con Isshin ―en alemán―, al terminar el escrutinio. Al parecer exponía su situación, así como su incapacidad para comunicarse ―por el momento― apropiadamente. Se marchó, e Ichigo se quedó solo con su padre. Isshin acercó el sillón a la cama, utilizó el mecanismo de misma para sentar al joven. Había una furia insostenible en aquellos ojos marrones. Odio… casi podría jurarlo.

―Se que tienes preguntas ―exclamó incómodo y preocupado―, ahora lo único que debes hacer es pensar en tu recuperación ―exhaló―. Ya habrá tiempo para responder preguntas hijo ―la desesperación de su mirada, le hizo comprender que debía de explicarle la razón por la cual aún estaba vivo―. Eres el único infeliz que conozco, con una bala en la cabeza y que esta le salva la vida ―dijo entre divertido y molesto, entonces comenzó a jugar con sus manos―. Gracias al disparo de Ginjō es que estás vivo.

Su cuerpo se tensó en un solo instante, la boca la sintió arenosa y los ojos se le dilataron con sumo sobresalto, luego de aquellas incomprensibles palabras para el postrado en cama ¿El disparo le salvó la vida…? se decía una y otra vez con desespero, agonizando por aquella realidad tan amarga. Él había aceptado abrazar a la muerte, como un niño indefenso a su madre, había decidido renunciar a Rukia… y ahora… ahora…

―El padre de Ishida me informó que peleabas por tu vida en el hospital, luego de que fuiste rescatado por la Cruz Roja ―supiro muy cansado―. Tienes un ángel muy grande que te cuida ―masculló en voz baja―, o tal vez tienes algo más que hacer antes de morir, hijo ―silencio―. Por ahora descansa.

Cada día, su padre le fue informando sobre lo que había sucedido en el largo tiempo de su recuperación. Tal como auguró, el portero llamó a la policía con temor. Fue encontrado y llevado a urgencias, en la revisión por salvar su vida, descubrieron el tumor que él ignoró fervientemente. La excelencia medica de Japón le brindó la oportunidad de vivir una vez más, no obstante, para sobrevivir debió de abandonar su país. Orihime uso sus contactos y lo llevó hacia Alemania. Jamás volvería a encontrarse con ella, con Sado o Ishida ―el Quincy.

Se le dijo que estuvo en estado de coma por más de un año. Y que triste es la realidad de la bella ficción televisiva, donde un paciente despierta y no hay graves consecuencias de un estado tan largo en coma. Como un niño pequeño tuvo que volver a aprender como hablar, como caminar e incluso el ir al sanitario. Fue un trayecto amargo, solitario y muy largo, ocho meses después obtuvo el permiso del médico para abandonar el hospital. Y tras cuatro años más, logró grandes avances en su salud. No obstante, ahora le costaba mantener la vista fija y su habla resultaba en ocasiones incomprensible ―varias veces tenía que repetir sus ideas―. En los días buenos, incluso podía escribir.

Ya en su casa ―en compañía de su padre―, en un elegante suburbio en Munich, le gustaba pasar las tardes mirando hacia la calle. Viendo a la gente, los autos, a el mundo. El morir habría sido demasiado fácil para el shinigami, que tal vez Dios deseaba que pagara en vida.

―Mañana hay consulta con la doctora Poeck ―dijo entregándole parte de sus medicinas―, para ver como continuas progresando ―acarició al gato de la vecina, que le gustaba acurrucarse en las piernas de Ichigo― y te dejaré unas horas para tu terapia.

―¿Por qué… por qué…? ―repitió por la inercia, sin ser plenamente consciente de aquel hecho.

Isshin suspiro.

―Aún no estás del todo bien, Ichigo. Falta mucho para que puedas volver a ser un hombre independiente ―explicó meditabundo―, cuando llegué ese momento, yo también me iré.

Afonía.

Ichigo esbozó una media sonrisa amarga y se levantó. Necesitaba de la ayuda de un bastón para caminar, el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo era más débil que el derecho ―sitió donde una vez estuvo el peligroso tumor―. La revisión, así como la terapia solo trajo congratulaciones hacia el paciente que llevaba a cabo sus rutinas sin queja alguna. En el trayecto a casa en el vehículo, Ichigo finalmente se armó de valor para hacer aquella pregunta que tuvo detenida en sus labios por años.

―¿Rukia está bien… bien…? ―imploró sacando ese pesado nudo arrugado de su garganta, su padre lo miro de soslayo.

―¿Te hará bien saber de ella, Ichigo? ―pregunto dudoso aparcando el automóvil.

―Si.

―¿Seguro? ―tenía sus propias dudas―. No puedes dejar Alemania, no puedes acercarte a ella ―le explicó― ¿no fue ese parte de tu trato?

Ichigo le miro con asombro, nadie sabía de ese convenio, más que Tōshirō y dudaba que el hombre hubiese compartido información con su padre. El recelo de sus ojos fue inevitable, sus ojos marrones lo escudriñaron como si fuese el enemigo, e Isshin explayó una mueca irónica en su rostro.

―¿Tú…?

―Yo también vendí a mi gente, Ichigo ―dijo él.

Un día como cualquier otro, luego de de volver de lo que sería su última revisión médica ―durante un largo tiempo―, al llegar a casa no se lo encontró. Cada pertenencia personal de su progenitor había desaparecido y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió solo. En la más oscura soledad, el shinigami permaneció, indiferente de la vida de todos aquellos que un día conoció. Ajeno por completo al destino de la mujer que una vez amo.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido en la ciudad alemana de Munich, los edificios seguían iguales a los que recordaba, incluso las casas tenían los mismos colores de antaño. Lo único que cambiaba, era por supuesto, la gente. Altas estructuras de cuatro pisos, rodeando enormes jardines, bordeando los ríos, por donde quiera que mirase él era el único que había cambiado. La anciana a la que una vez le compró la carne hacia mucho que había fallecido, y así le siguió el florista, el comerciante de telas, el zapatero y demás a su alrededor.

Treinta años no pasan en balde…

Munich era hermosa de noche, donde sus luces resaltaban la presencia omnipresente del viejo distrito alemán, con las calles casi infinitas a la distancia. Y los años van y vienen, así como las estaciones, así como el tiempo no perdona ni siquiera al shinigami ―o dios de la muerte―. Caminaba con una elegante gabardina negra y su bastón en mano, luego de pasar un tiempo en la taberna para ambientarse en la obra que vería en el Teatro Nacional de Munich (1). Boletos de primera fila para ver: "L'enfant et les sortilèges", el ya conocido caballero japonés que disfrutaba de sus noches de la opulencia refinada que solo Alemania brindaba. Un filántropo actual, que con su inmensa fortuna de manera anónima se dedicaba a donar grandes sumas de su basta fortuna. Buscando así, hallar el perdón de Dios.

Al entregar su boleto e ingresar al lobby del teatro, algo o mejor dicho alguien, captó su completa atención. Una hermosa mujer de piel tan blanca como la nieve, con una cabellera casi negra y ojos de un tono violáceo, empuñando un magnifico vestido rojo que acentuaba su bella figura. Un doloroso fantasma de su pasado. Sintió como su corazón casi se detuvo, en su pequeño y frágil cuello colgaba con exquisitez una joya con la forma de un copo de nieve. La dama sonrió con coquetería al varón que le acompañaba, que seguramente le insinuó alguna lujuriosa palabra al oído. Volteó hacia el frente, a menos de medio metro delante de ella y le ignoró por completo. Ella no le conocía. Recibió una llamada, que contestó.

―¡Mamá! ―sonrió―, si Michael y yo ya estamos en el teatro. ¡Es hermoso, me habría encantado que estuvieras aquí! ―reprochó―. Por supuesto, no te preocupes, te llevaré tu taza de conejos. Te amo mamá, nos vernos el viernes ―colgó.

―¿Mama Rukia…? ―le dio un casto beso a su mejilla.

―Si ―le acomodó el moño de su camisa―. Quiere que le llevemos una taza con conejos.

―Lo que ella quiera cariño.

La joven pareja ingresó para tomar sus asientos, perdiéndose entre la basta multitud que ingresaba. Se le acercó el gerente a Ichigo, con la intención de llevarlo personalmente a su palco. La puerta que daba el acceso al sitio donde se llevaría a cabo la función se cerró, se quedo solo un momento más mirando, recordando.

―¡Por favor, Dios… no me despiertes de este hermoso sueño…! ―murmuró.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

+ Ichigo permaneció hospitalizado en: "Neurochirurgische Klinik Evangelisches und Johanniter Klinikum", que se encarga principalmente de los tumores cerebrales y cuidados de los pacientes. Hay pocos, pero algunos logran sobrevivir de un disparo en la cabeza, y los síntomas descritos sobre la recuperación fueron extraídos de una reseña de un paciente con una condición similar.

+ Bien, al principio sí consideré darle muerte a Ichigo. Pero, luego pensé que sería demasiado sencillo, sin sufrimientos, sin pagar por sus pecados.

+ Querido lector, en sus manos queda el pensar si Ichigo es el padre de la joven misteriosa o no.

+ Esta vez no pase la historia a mi Beta "Suilen", porque quería que fuera sorpesa.

* * *

**Glosario:**

+ (1) Teatro Nacional de Munich, o _Nationaltheater München_ _en la plaza Max-Joseph en __Múnich__ es un teatro de ópera y sede de la __Bayerische Staatsoper__ u __Ópera Estatal de Baviera__ bordeando la __Maximilian Strasse__._

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Les agradezco el haber leído la historia completa**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ


End file.
